James och Lily
by carolineflickan
Summary: Här kommer äntligen min J&L-story! Den följer dem under ett par år fr.o.m. att de börjar sjätte året. Nu finns epilogen upplagd!
1. Chapter 1

Jag ska nu börja publicera min fan fiction om James och Lily. Uppdatering följer vid intresse som på bästa sätt förmedlas genom kommentarer. Ordentliga kommentarer om kapitlets innehåll mottages helst, inte tjat om när nästa kapitel kommer.

Något om själva historien. Storylinen är klar och det som återstår är att putsa lite på kapitlen, ungefär 20 stycken. Jag har försökt göra den så trogen Rowlings historia som möjligt, men eftersom man inte får veta så mycket lämnade detta en del åt fantasin.

När ni kommer på vad som kännetecknar kapitlens titlar kan ni ju hojta till.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

_Ticket to ride_

Den sista augusti åker Lily Evans tillsammans med sina föräldrar till London för att inhandla sina skolböcker och andra saker hon kommer att behöva inför sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Natten spenderar de på ett vandrarhem. Storasyster Petunia har inte följt med, hon har verkligen ingen lust att riskera att stöta på några av Lilys konstiga skolkamrater. Det räcker gott och väl med de där jäkla ugglorna som stup i ett har besökt, eller snarare hemsökt, huset under sommaren. Nog för att det alltid är roligt att komma till huvudstaden, men enligt föräldrarna skulle det inte bli någon tid över för klädshopping ändå.  
"Hej då", säger Lily. "Jag lovar att skriva till er snart. Hälsa Tuni!"  
De kramar om henne hårt och länge innan de släpper henne så att hon kan gå genom portalen till perrong nio och trekvart. Det känns tråkigt att inte få träffa dem förrän till jul, men hon har sett fram emot att komma tillbaka till skolan också.

Lily får hjälp av en sjundeårspojke att lyfta in kofferten och ytterligare två väskor i tågets bagagevagn. Hon tackar för hjälpen, tar sin handväska och sätter sig i första bästa lediga kupé. Klockan är bara halv elva, det dröjer säkert tjugo minuter innan hennes vänner kommer stressande. Bara de hinner hitta henne innan den där tönten Potter gör det… Det ska bli underbart att återvända till skolan, om det inte vore för honom och hans dryga vänner. Lupin är väl okej, men Black och Pettigrew? Eller som de själva kallar varandra; Måntand, Slingersvans, Tramptass och Tagghorn? De är inte riktigt så tuffa som de tror, hon är åtminstone inte imponerad.  
Lily tar upp boken de ska ha i trolldryckskonst under det kommande läsåret, men hinner inte läsa i den i mer än en liten stund förrän hon hör välbekanta röster utanför fönstret. Lily tittar ut och vad får hon se, om inte Potter och hans kumpaner? Hon sjunker ner i sätet och hänger upp sin jacka jämte fönstret så att den skymmer henne lite, och hoppas att de inte ska se henne. James skickade ett brev till Lily i somras, men hon svarade inte på det. Kan man inte ens få slippa honom utanför skolan?  
Att hon skulle undvika marodörerna genom att hänga upp jackan framför fönstret och sjunka ner i sätet, ja det kunde hon ju inbilla sig. Fem minuter efter att hon hört dem sticker James in huvudet genom kupédörren.  
"Evans!" utbrister han glatt, drar handen genom det ostyriga svarta håret, och flinar brett.  
Bakom honom står Sirius och ser också ganska nöjd ut, troligen för att James äntligen hittat Lily, och för att han själv nu slipper hjälpa till att leta igenom resten av tåget. James har nästan vuxit ifatt Sirius nu, märker hon.  
"Är du rädd att folk ska titta in på dig?" frågar Sirius.  
Till svar rycker hon ner jackan.  
"Haft en trevlig sommar, Evans?" frågar James och slår sig ner på sätet bredvid henne, hon hinner precis lyfta undan väskan, sedan slänger han upp fötterna på sätet mittemot.  
Sirius hoppar över de utsträckta benen och sätter sig mittemot Lily. Remus och Peter sätter sig längst ut.  
"Hej Lily", säger Remus och ler vänligt mot henne.  
Han ser lite sliten ut, men det är å andra sidan bara tre dagar sedan det var fullmåne. Hon besvarar hans leende och vänder sig sedan till James.  
"Jag väntade faktiskt på några andra!" säger hon irriterat.  
"Om du menar Mary och Sarah…"  
"Ja, just precis!" avbryter hon.  
"Så sitter de i en annan kupé tillsammans med Rick och Douglas", fortsätter James lugnt.  
"Just schysta kompisar man har", muttrar Lily.  
"Så därför är det ju tur att du har mig", säger James och lägger armen om henne. "Och de här nöten", fortsätter han och gör en gest med andra armen mot de andra tre. "Fast vi behöver ju inte bry oss om dem…"  
I det ögonblicket förstår Lily att hon aldrig kommer att bli kvitt James Potter. Han förföljer henne, något annat kan man inte kalla det!  
"Du svarade aldrig på mitt brev, Evans", fortsätter han efter en stund.  
"Min uggla var skadad", ljuger hon.  
"Du kunde ha använt min…"  
"Den flög iväg", svarar hon snabbt. "Väldigt ouppfostrad", måste jag säga.  
Remus flinar, han begriper att hon bara hittar på.  
"Vad är det med dig?" frågar James och ser misstänksamt på vännen.  
"Jag tycker bara att det är så roligt att återvända till skolan", ljuger han och ler oskyldigt.

Det blir Remus som räddar Lily från James. Eftersom de båda två är prefekter ska de patrullera tåget, något hon alldeles har glömt. Det är svårt att koncentrera sig på något när man sitter och är irriterad på Potter hela tiden. Därför blir hon väldigt lättad när Remus föreslår att de ska gå en sväng och se efter så att de nya förstaårseleverna sköter sig. James tänker inte flytta på sina långa ben en tum, så hon måste klättra över honom för att komma ut, och det gör hon inte utan att sucka högljutt. James förstår inte vad det är med henne. Hur kan någon motstå hans charm? De andra flickorna på Hogwarts kan det verkligen inte, till och med vissa slytherindamer tittar trånande efter honom ibland. För hennes egen skull borde hon sluta vara så stolt och börja gå ut med honom istället, tycker han. Han är snygg, han är populär, han är smart, han är skolans bäste quidditchjagare och andra flickor skulle göra vad som helst för att han skulle vara tillsammans med honom. Sirius tycker också att Lily är lite väl ovillig. Peter däremot har ingen åsikt om det eftersom det inte gäller något man kan äta, mat är det enda han är riktigt intresserad av. När James pratar med Remus om det brukar han bara påpeka att James kanske borde uppföra sig lite hövligare. Flickor föredrar att bli kallade vid sitt förnamn, till exempel. Och de blir inte särskilt imponerade av att se pojkar hissa upp varandra i luften, hur gärna James än vill tro det.  
"Hon kanske är frigid", säger Sirius ointresserat och tittar ut genom fönstret.  
"Det tror jag inte. Hon var kär i Davy McKinnon förra året", säger James.  
"Bekymra dig inte över det där nu. Ska vi spela en omgång schack?"  
De plockar fram schackbrädet och är mitt uppe i en spännande match när prefekterna återvänder.  
"Och _där_ tar jag din drottning", flinar Sirius och ser belåtet på när hans ene springare sparkar iväg den andra spelpjäsen så att den landar utanför spelbrädet. "Du verkar lite ofokuserad tycker jag. Vad kan det bero på? En viss ung dam kanske?"

Mary och Sarah sitter i en kupé i andra änden av tåget. Lily har varit vän med dem båda två sedan allra första dagen på Hogwarts. Marys båda föräldrar är magiker och Sarah är halvblod. Hennes far är trollkarl och hennes mor mugglare. När Lily kommer till kupén där flickorna sitter tillsammans med fyra hufflepuffpojkar frågar hon dem varför de inte satte sig hos henne. Remus står kvar ute i korridoren och tittar ut genom fönstret. De åker för tillfället genom ett vackert landskap med sjöar och gammal vildvuxen skog.  
"James sade att du satt med dem, och då tänkte vi att vi ju ändå inte får plats."  
"Jag sitter med dem bara för att ni lyssnade på honom", suckar hon och byter sedan ämne. "Har ni haft en skön sommar?"  
"Jo då", säger Sarah. "Vi var i Italien i två veckor, så det var väl okej." Sarahs föräldrar har det bra ställt och de åker utomlands varje sommar. Hon är ganska bortskämd, men till skillnad från James förutsätter hon ändå inte att hon ska få allt hon vill ha.

Efter en stund går Lily och Remus tillbaka till marodörernas kupé.  
"Äntligen!" utbrister Sirius och spelar överdrivet lättad. "James hade inte långt kvar till tårarna, Evans! Han saknade dig _så_!"  
Peter flinar åt vad Sirius säger, men för övrigt är han ganska tyst. Det tar sådan tid för honom att komma på något roligt att säga att när han väl gör det har de andra oftast börjat tala om någonting annat.  
"Äh, håll truten!" fräser James och sparkar till Sirius på smalbenet. Sedan tar han kål på ett av Sirius torn.  
När Lily kommer tillbaka får hon överta James plats, eftersom han satt sig närmast väggen så att de kan ha schackbrädet på det lilla bordet under fönstret. Remus sätter sig bredvid henne. Sirius har som vanligt den svarta sidan av schackbrädet. Partiet når sitt slut några minuter senare när han försätter James kung i schack matt och därmed tar hem vinsten.  
"Det var väl det jag visste, att du skulle offra tornet för att ta min löpare", säger han. "Du gör alltid likadant, James. Att du aldrig lär dig!" Glatt stoppar han spelpjäserna i en skinnpåse och lägger schackbrädet åt sidan, stolt över sin vinst.  
En liten stund senare kommer tanten med godisvagnen. Lily har alltid undrat vad hon gör resten av året. Marodörerna köper upp ett stort lager med godsaker, Lily nöjer sig med en chokladgroda och ett paket tuggummin. James bjuder henne stup i ett av sitt eget godis.

Lily och Remus har varit ombytta till sina skoluniformer under hela resan, men Sirius, James och Peter har haft mugglarkläder på sig. Remus är för det mesta oklanderligt klädd, men hans vänner är lite mindre ordningsamma. Lily kan inte påminna sig om att hon sett Sirius med en ordentligt knuten slips de senaste tre åren. De är lika slarviga när det gäller att plocka upp efter sig, bädda sängen eller vad det nu kan vara. Det är husalfernas arbete, menar de. När det är ungefär en halvtimma kvar av resan bestämmer de sig för att byta om.  
"Titta inte nu, Evans", säger James och drar demonstrativt av sig sin tröja. Det råder inga tvivel om att han vill att hon _ska_ titta.  
"Som om jag skulle vilja", fnyser hon och glor ut genom fönstret.  
Vad hon inte tänkt på är att pojkarna återspeglas i fönsterglaset, så hon får stå ut med att se dem i alla fall. Nja, det kanske inte är en så plågsam syn i alla fall. Alla tre har vuxit en del över sommaren, Peter mest på bredden, dock. Åren av quidditchspelande har satt sina spår på James kropp. Mary hade förmodligen dreglat ned hela kupén om hon suttit där, men Lily nöjer sig med att bara titta, i smyg. Hon kan i alla fall inte neka till att James har en snygg… fysik. Armarna är muskulösa, annars hade han väl inte orkat kasta klonken så långt som han gör… Han har en del ärr lite varstans, och det ser hon att Sirius också har. Men det är väl inte att undra på, så vilda som de är. Vad hon inte vet är att det är Remus som orsakat dem. Hon vet ju hur det står till med honom, men inte att hans vänner förvandlar sig till djur för att vara med honom när han är en varulv. Remus sade det förstås inte till henne, men Lily kunde själv räkna ut vad det var frågan om när han år efter år försvann en gång i månaden, alltid vid fullmåne. Till slut frågade hon honom om det, och trots att han försökte bortförklara det hela insåg hon hur det låg till.  
"Evans, du kan väl hjälpa mig att knyta slipsen?" ber James och avbryter henne för säkert tjugonde gången i hennes läsning.  
"Det kan du väl göra själv?" suckar hon.  
"Nej, det blir bättre om du gör det. Snälla", ber han och fyrar av ett leende emot henne som skulle ha fått vem som helst att smälta. Vem som helst förutom Lily. Men hon hjälper honom ändå, till hans belåtenhet.  
"Stryp honom inte", varnar Sirius och flinar.  
"Jag ska försöka", mumlar hon och kan inte hjälpa att det rycker lite i mungiporna.

Inte heller under resan från Hogsmeade upp till skolan slipper hon dem, till sin besvikelse. James hinner knappt komma av tåget förrän han kastat benlåsningsförtrollning på två andra elever och en kittlingsförhäxning på en tredje. De andra marodörerna skrattar så att de går dubbelvikta och Lily himlar med ögonen, hon skäms för att över huvud taget synas tillsammans med Potter. Vad ska folk tro – hon är faktiskt prefekt… Hon har tänkt åka i samma vagn som Mary och Sarah, men James lyssnar inte på hennes protester utan drar med henne upp i samma kärra som han tänker sätta sig i. Hon blir nedtryckt mellan honom och Remus.  
"Vad det ska bli skönt att komma tillbaka", säger Sirius och tittar förväntansfullt upp emot slottet.  
"Ja, om man bortser från lärarna, läxorna och lektionerna", säger James. "Vad menar du förresten med att det är skönt att komma hit igen? Är det något fel på mitt sällskap, kanske?" tillägger han med låtsad förtvivlan.  
"Visst inte, men till och med jag kan tröttna på dig efter två månader. Han gjorde inte annat än pratade om dig, Lily. Dag ut och dag in var ditt namn det enda man hörde."  
James tycks inte skämmas särskilt mycket över Sirius uttalande, han flinar glatt mot henne och verkar nöjd med att hon fick veta det. Lily suckar och vänder bort ansiktet för att slippa se de andra i ögonen. James Potter och Sirius Black är ett par hopplösa fall, så mycket kan hon i alla fall konstatera.

Som vanligt blir festen i Stora salen trevlig. Lily slipper i alla fall hamna precis jämte James där också. Hon skyndar sig fram till vännerna och slår sig ner mellan Mary och Sarah. Mittemot sitter Lupin. Hon tycker faktiskt att han är ganska söt. Men mer än så är det inte – hon har inte, och har aldrig haft, annat än vänskapliga känslor för honom. McGonagall går runt och delar ut scheman och Lily ser till sin förtjusning att de har dubbeltimma i trolldryckskonst redan dagen därpå. Trolldryckskonst är hennes favoritämne och hon gillar professor Snigelhorn. Han är visserligen Slytherins elevhemsföreståndare och han favoriserar en del elever, men hon tycker att han är bra.  
"Åh nej, dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst", stönar James. "Räcker det inte med _en_ hemsk timme åt gången?"  
"Och trollkonsthistoria på eftermiddagen", suckar Sirius med pannan mot bordet. "Påminn mig om _varför_ vi läser det ämnet, Tagghorn!"

Lilys vänner känner väl till vad hon tycker om James. De har haft mycket roligt åt vad hon sagt om honom de senaste åren, men varken Mary eller Sarah kan neka till att de tycker att Lily och James skulle vara söta tillsammans. Nu när skolan börjat igen måste de ju uppdatera sig om den stora frågan: är hennes känslor för honom fortfarande desamma?  
"Hur går det med Potter?" retas Mary när de gått och lagt sig den kvällen.  
"Du vet mycket väl vad jag tycker om honom", säger Lily och gör något som liknar kräkljud bakom draperiet. De andra skrattar.  
"Men jag tycker att han är ganska söt", säger Hilary, en mörkhyad flicka från London.  
"Säg det inte till honom, då går han väl i taket av självgodhet", varnar Lily.  
"Du tycker att alla är söta, Hil", konstaterar Mary.  
Efter en stund somnar de, man blir trött av att åka tåg genom nästan hela Storbritannien och därefter trycka i sig en riktig brakmiddag. James Potter är det sista Lily vill tänka på och just därför vill det sig inte bättre än att det är just han som inte lämnar hennes tankar innan hon somnar.

* * *

Så där, det var det. Nu vill jag veta vad ni tycker!  
Jag är tacksam över om ni påpekar eventuella språkfel eller sådant som rör handlingen.

Ta gärna en titt på min andra nya fan fiction, _Triss i döttrar_, som handlar om de tre systrarna Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Tjoho, här kommer andra delen. Tack för kommentarerna och ett extra tack till de som påpekade ett par missar jag gjort. Hoppas ni ska gilla det här kapitlet också. Jag vill inte tjata om att ni ska kommentera, jag lever med förhoppningen att ni gör det ändå om ni läser. Att det är bra vet jag ju, därför kan ni gärna tala om _vad_ det är ni gillar.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Kapitel 2

_I saw her standing there_

Lily vaknar tidigt morgonen därpå. Ute regnar det, regndropparna trummar hårt mot fönstren och mörka moln har tornat upp sig bakom bergen. Skönt att hon bara har inomhuslektioner idag. Hon klär på sig och smyger ut ur rummet och ner i sällskapsrummet. Det är tomt så när på som en elev som sitter uppkrupen i en fåtölj framför brasan. Det är en liten flicka som Lily känner igen sedan sorteringsceremonin kvällen innan. Flickan sitter i pyjamas med en nalle hårt tryckt i famnen och stirrar in i elden med tårar rinnande nedför kinderna.  
"Hur är det, lilla vän?" frågar Lily och går fram till henne. "Är det något som har hänt? Har någon varit elak emot dig?"  
"Jag längtar hem", snyftar flickan och skyndar sig att torka bort tårarna. Hon vill inte att en äldre elev ska se att hon lipar.  
"Såja, var inte ledsen", säger Lily och sätter sig på armstödet. "Jag hade också hemlängtan i början, jag saknade mamma, pappa och min syster varenda dag. Har du inga äldre syskon eller släktingar som går här?"  
"Nej… jag är mugglarfödd."  
"Som jag då. Jag kan lova dig att det blir bättre om några dagar. Du kommer att ha så mycket att tänka på att du snart har glömt att du saknar dem."

Lily sitter kvar och pratar med flickan en stund, innan hon går tillbaka till sovsalen för att ordna med sina böcker och andra skolsaker. I trappan upp till pojkarnas sovsalar står James, som var på väg ner när han såg Lily trösta den lilla flickan. Det får honom bara att tycka om henne ännu mera. Lily letar reda på skolböckerna hon kommer att behöva den dagen. Under tiden vaknar de andra flickorna, alla utom Hilary. Henne måste man väcka, annars försover hon sig, eftersom hon mestadels glömmer bort att ställa sin väckarklocka.  
"Fem minuter till", stönar hon och drar täcket över huvudet.  
Lily och Sarah ger varandra en menande blick, sedan sprutar Lily en vattenstråle på Törnrosa som flyger upp ur sängen med ett gällt skrik.  
"Vad händer härinne?" frågar en sjundeårsflicka som stuckit in huvudet i deras sovsal. "Det är väl inga pojkar på rummet?"  
"Oroa dig inte", skrattar Mary. "Det var bara Hilary som vaknade."  
"Jag hade föredragit pojkarna", fnissar Sarah.  
"Du vet att de inte kan komma upp."  
"Nej, tyvärr… Men vi kan komma in i deras. Är det inte underligt?"

Klockan nio börjar deras lektion i förvandlingskonst och en timma senare dubbeltimmen i trolldryckskonst. Efter lunch blir det spådomskonst och trollkonsthistoria. Att det bara är första dagen på terminen hindrar inte professor Binns från att ge dem en två fot lång uppsats om användningen av magi i de gamla sydamerikanska indiansamhällena, redan till nästa dag! James och Sirius stönar högljutt och menar att Binns minsann gett sig katten på att tråka ihjäl dem innan jullovet.  
"Tysta med er, Potkins och Brock", säger Binns.  
"Potter och Black!" rättar Sirius.  
"Jaja…" mumlar Binns och fortsätter rabbla årtal och namn som ingen av eleverna kommer ihåg om man frågar dem en halvtimme senare

Efter lektionen går Lily tillsammans med Mary till biblioteket för att göra läxan. Det är lika bra att de får den gjord med det samma, så har de kvällen fri. Lily tycker inte om att skjuta upp saker för länge, risken finns då att de aldrig blir gjorda.  
"Jag orkar inte mer!" suckar Mary med pannan emot bordsskivan, efter två timmars skrivande och läsande. "Nu får det räcka. Det här måste han väl ge ett A, tycker jag."  
I biblioteket sitter också de fyra marodörerna. Remus håller som bäst på att läsa igenom de andras uppsatser.  
"Du stavar som en kratta, Slingersvans", klagar han. "Sedan när stavas pyramider med två R? Och James, du har blandat ihop inkaindianer och azteker. Ja, det spelar roll!" säger han när James suckar uttråkat. "Och du, Sirius… Sirius, hör du mig?" frågar han och boxar till sin vän på armen – unge mr Black har nämligen somnat.  
"Ja, vad är det?" gnäller han och ser trött på Remus.  
"Om jag ska hjälpa dig med det här kan du väl hålla dig _vaken_ i alla fall? Och skriva så att man ser vad det står, nu när jag läser igenom det här åt dig?"  
"Det var du som erbjöd dig, Måntand."  
"Någon måste väl hålla ordning på er, latmaskar."  
"Det är ju bara Trollkonsthistoria", suckar Peter. "Inget man har nytta av ändå." Hade det inte varit för att de andra tre valde att fortsätta med ämnet hade han verkligen inte gjort det.  
Lily hör dem, och ler för sig själv. Det är inte många som tycker att Trollkonsthistoria är ett roligt ämne – Remus är eventuellt ett undantag – och deras lärare gör inte precis saken bättre. Mary lämnar biblioteket innan Lily, som sitter kvar en stund till.  
"Hur går det, Evans?" ropar James. "Får du ihop läxan?"  
"Tystnad i biblioteket!" fräser Madam Pince. "Mr Black, ner med fötterna från bordet! Och mr Lupin, hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga till om att man inte får ha med sig choklad hit!"  
"Det går bra, tack!" säger Lily vasst, tar sina saker och går därifrån.  
Hon är så trött på Potters tjat att hon knappt orkar vara i samma rum som honom längre. Halvvägs på väg till elevhemmet stöter hon på Mary som står och flirtar med Rick. Hon har sett dem tillsammans ovanligt ofta de senaste dagarna och antar att något är i görningen. Mary har, underligt nog, varit ganska förtegen om bekantskapen med honom. Hon är annars inte den som kan hålla tyst om saker och ting mer än ett par timmar.

Lily har ganska många lektioner tillsammans med James, det enda de inte läser tillsammans är spådomskonst och talmagi, för de ämnena läser han inte över huvud taget. Han har istället valt mugglarstudier och forntida runskrift som sina andra två tillvalsämnen. Mugglarstudier valde han främst för att han trodde att det skulle bli lätt att få ett högt betyg. Sirius valde det för att reta gallfeber på sina föräldrar. Skötsel och vård av magiska djur läser både Lily och James. Hon tycker att han alltid fjantar sig mer än vanligt på just de lektionerna, han leker med djuren istället för att mata dem eller vad de nu fått i uppgift. En gång släppte han ned ett gäng fladdermaskar innanför tröjan på Sirius. Det hade resten av klassen roligt åt, fast Sirius var måttligt road. Senare den dagen slängde han James i sjön. Det tyckte Lily faktiskt var ganska kul. Till och med Remus gapskrattade. Han är annars ganska jämn i humöret. Blir sällan så där väldigt glad att han skrattar tills tårarna sprutar. Ännu mer sällan blir han urförbannad, så där som Sirius kan bli. Och han har alltid det där melankoliska leendet klistrat i ansiktet…

Den första veckan går snabbt. Tisdagen börjar med dubbeltimma i örtlära, som följs av trollformellära, skötsel och vård av magiska djur, försvar mot svartkonster, trollkonsthistoria och inlämning av uppsatser, och till sist, mellan elva och tolv på kvällen, astronomi. Ännu mer läxor och uppgifter som ska göras. På onsdagen har de bara fyra lektioner, men är igång mellan halv tio och halv fem, med förvandlingskonst, talmagi, trolldryckskonst och örtlära. På torsdagar har Lily först skötsel och vård av magiska djur, sedan spådomskonst, försvar mor svartkonster och trollformellära. Fredagarna är ganska slappa. De börjar med två timmars konstant babblande under Binns lektion i trollkonsthistoria, har sedan talmagi som i Lilys fall, eller mugglarstudier om man valt det istället, och eftermiddagen är vigd åt elevaktiviteter som exempelvis quidditchmatch eller studieföreningar. Lily är med i Snigelklubben, professor Snigelhorns exklusiva lilla klubb för ovanligt begåvade elever. Lily är en av hans favoritelever på grund av hennes talang för att brygga trolldrycker. Det går inte en lektion utan att han berömmer henne.

På lördagar och söndagar har eleverna inga lektioner, men då är de flesta upptagna med att läsa läxor eller skriva på inlämningsuppgifter. Quidditchplanen är alltid bokad för träningar hela helgen. Ambitiös som Lily är, brukar hon tillbringa åtminstone lördagarna i biblioteket. Hon vill inte behöva sitta uppe med läxor till sent på kvällarna. Då brukar hon försöka läsa lite vanlig skönlitteratur istället. Hon saknar ämnena hon läste i mugglarskolan, framför allt engelska. Ibland funderar hon på hur hennes liv skulle se ut om hon inte vore en häxa. Hon och Petunia skulle förmodligen ha en mycket bättre relation. Hon skulle nog aldrig ha lärt känna Severus och definitivt inte ha träffat James. Det kunde man förstås vara utan, tycker hon, han har inte gjort mycket för att berika hennes tid på Hogwarts.

Lily märker snabbt att det inte kommer att bli mindre skolarbete under det sjätte året än vad det var under det femte. De får fler och fler läxor och uppsatser som ska skrivas. Lily är ganska ordentlig och sätter igång med sina läxor så fort hon hinner, men det finns andra som inte är lika arbetsvilliga. Sirius till exempel.  
"Jag kan ju redan det där", suckar han och syftar på Snigelhorns trolldrycksläxa. "Och det vet han! Varför ska jag då behöva skriva en uppsats om det också?"  
"Om du kan det så bra får du gärna skriva min också", säger Lupin, gäspar och sträcker på sig. "Jag orkar inte. Klockan är halv ett", konstaterar han efter en titt på sitt armbandsur. "Jag går och lägger mig nu. God natt."  
Peter följer med honom, fastän han är den av dem som mest behöver läsa på sina läxor. Han är inte särskilt begåvad och uppnår för det mesta inte mer än A på prov och betyg. James och Sirius sitter uppe en stund till och pratar.  
"Har du några stinkbomber?" frågar Sirius.  
"Nej, de är slut."  
"Synd. Jag har tråkigt, det skulle inte vara fel att smuggla in en i Slytherins sällskapsrum."  
"Vi kastar en förhäxning efter Snape i morgon istället", flinar James.  
"Mycket bra idé. Det var ett tag sedan vi testade den där öronförstoringsgrejen."  
"Ja, näsan behöver ju inte göras större i alla fall, då lär han ramla framlänges."

Någon vecka senare börjar uttagningarna till quidditchlagen. Gryffindorlaget behöver en ny sökare, eftersom den förre har lämnat skolan. Hon som får fylla platsen heter Mindy och går andra året. Laget består nu av en sjundeårselev, en sjätteårselev, två femteårselever, en fjärdeårslev, en som går tredje året och en som går andra. James erbjuder Lily att komma och titta på säsongens första träning men hon avböjer, naturligtvis. Aldrig i livet att hon tänker sätta sig där på läktaren så tidigt en söndagsmorgon, allra minst för att se honom flyga runt och kasta bollar.  
"Jag hoppas att ni har tränat ordentligt under sommaren", säger kaptenen, Coleridge. "Om vi ska slå de andra lagen i år kan vi minsann inte ligga på latsidan. Hör du det, Abbott? Inte ligga på latsidan!"  
"Ja, jag hör dig", stönar en av jagarna och gäspar.  
Han kan inte förstå hur deras lagkapten kan boka banan klockan sju en söndagsmorgon. Sovmorgon, har han någonsin hört talas om det?  
"Ska vi börja, eller?" undrar James. "Vi lär inte bli piggare av att stå här och lyssna på ditt babbel, Coleridge."  
"Är det du eller jag som är kapten, Potter?"  
"Åh, det är ni, ers högvärdiga herr överdängarkapten."  
"Just precis. Så det är jag som bestämmer när vi ska börja flyga. Några frågor?"  
Ingen säger något.  
"Bra. Då börjar vi."

Det blir en lång träning, de drar över på tiden och vore det inte varit för att Hufflepuff har bokat banan skulle Coleridge kunna stanna kvar med sitt lag hela dagen. James och hans lagkamrater är varma och svettiga när de återvänder till elevhemmet.  
"Gå och duscha, Tagghorn, det luktar ända hit!" ropar Sirius från ett hörn av uppehållsrummet när hans bäste vän klättrar in genom porträtthålet. "Evans kommer aldrig gå ut med dig annars!"  
"Det kommer hon inte att göra ändå", säger Lily, lagom högt för att Sirius ska höra det.


	3. Chapter 3

Tack för era kommentarer!  
I det här kapitlet dyker Snape upp, terminens första hogsmeadebesök äger rum och James fortsätter med sina försök i att få Lily att falla för honom. Fortsätt gärna kommentera vad ni tycker är bra eller mindre bra, om ni hittar några konstigheter eller om det är något ni vill veta mer om.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

_Got to get you into my life_

James är inte den enda Lily helst låter bli att umgås med. Även Snape undviker hon så gott det går. Hon tänker inte förlåta honom för att han kallade henne smutsskalle. Han får skylla sig själv, han är inte bättre än den där tönten Potter. Hon kan inte begripa hur Snape har kunnat bli så… så dum! Det kan inte bara bero på hans uppväxtförhållanden, han var ju ganska trevlig förr, när de var yngre. Det är de andra Slytherineleverna som har gjort honom till den han är idag, och det tänker hon minsann inte ha överseende med. Han vet hur mycket hon ogillar svartkonster och de där idioterna han umgås med. Hade han brytt sig om henne skulle han ha slutat upp med sådana där dumheter. Han har slutat försöka be om ursäkt, har märkt att det inte lönar sig det minsta. Lily är obeveklig. Hon intalar sig att hon klarar sig bättre utan hans vänskap. Hade det varit vilken annan elev i Slytherin som helst som hade kallat henne smutsskalle hade hon inte tyckt att det vore så konstigt – Slytherinelever är ju som de är – men Snape, som hon har känt sedan hon var tio år! Det han gjorde var oförlåtligt dumt.

Hennes vänner tycker att det är bra att hon har slutat vara med honom. Han är en konstig typ och att han tillhör Slytherin gör inte saken bättre. Fast de säger ingenting om det, hon verkar inte vilja tala om honom. Under sommaren träffades de inte en enda gång. Hon tog inte vägen förbi området där han bor en enda gång och han verkade också hålla sig hemma. Det kändes väldigt konstigt att inte åka och bada tillsammans, eller träffas på kvällarna för att prata och läsa de nya skolböckerna tillsammans.

Lily och Severus har trolldryckskonst samtidigt och konkurrerar ständigt om Snigelhorns beröm, oftast slutar det med att båda lyckas skrapa åt sig några poäng till sina respektive elevhem. De har båda två alltid haft högsta betyg i ämnet. James brukar erbjuda sig att hälla något i Snapes brygder när han inte ser, men Lily säger att det ska han minsann låta bli. James är inte alldeles hopplös i trolldryckskonst, men han är inte jättebra heller. På något sätt lyckades han få Ö i sin GET-examen. Han försöker få Lily att hjälpa honom, men hon är lika ointresserad av honom som vanligt.  
"Om du ägnade mera tid åt att göra läxor och mindre tid och quidditch skulle du inte vara sämre än någon annan på att göra trolldrycker", säger hon bara.  
"Ägna mindre tid åt quidditch?" utbrister James och låter dödligt förolämpad. "Ärligt talat, Lily, hur kan du tycka att det ämnet är roligt? Jag sitter hellre och polerar kvastar än blandar ihop slemmiga vätskor och flugvingar…"  
"Men gå och gör det istället då, Potter", suckar hon. "Då slipper vi i alla fall ditt tjat på lektionerna."  
Hennes vänner fnittrar och James vet inte riktigt vad han ska säga, för en gångs skull. Sirius skrattar också. Om det är något han gillar med Lily så är det att hon inte är rädd för att ge svar på tal.  
"Och vad garvar du för?" fräser James och smäller till honom på axeln när de går därifrån.

Det där med quidditch tycker Lily visserligen är roligt att titta på, men vissa spelare, till exempel James, tar det alldeles för allvarligt. Det är ju bara ett spel! Och ett ganska brutalt sådant också, faktiskt. Tacka vet hon simning eller tennis. När hon och Petunia var yngre spenderade de så gott som hela sommarlovet med att bada och spela tennis med grannflickorna, när hon inte var med Severus förstås. Men det är länge sedan nu. Ända sedan Lily fick det där första brevet från Hogwarts har hon och Petunia glidit ifrån varandra mer och mer. Det tycker Lily är väldigt tråkigt. Hon har ju bara en syster och då vore det väl trevligare om de kunde vara goda vänner istället för att ha det som de har det nu, att de bara pratar med varandra om de måste. Lily får brev från sina föräldrar åtminstone varannan vecka, men Petunia skriver aldrig. På sin höjd har hon någon gång hälsat till Lily via föräldrarnas brev. Lily skriver alltid att mamma och pappa ska säga hej systern från henne. En kväll i början av oktober när hon sitter i sällskapsrummet och skriver på ett brev hem kommer James och ställer sig bakom hennes fåtölj. Lily märker det inte men Sarah hostar till och gör en liten gest med sin fjäderpenna mot området ovanför Lily huvud. När hon ser att James står där och läser stönar hon högt och frågar irriterat:  
"Kan man inte få ha lite privatliv på det här stället?"  
"Jag tänkte bara fråga dig om du ville ta sällskap med mig till Hogsmeade i helgen, Evans."  
"Jag skulle inte tro så", säger hon. "Jag ska gå med Mary, Sarah, Rick och Douglas."  
"Jag tycker inte att du ska umgås med den där Rick", säger James allvarligt, vänd mot Mary istället.  
"Jaså inte? Och varför inte det då?" skrattar hon.  
"Han är ond."  
"Man är inte ond för att man spelar i Ravenclaws quidditchlag, Potter."  
James gillar inte Rick eftersom han är slagman och har, med dunkarnas hjälp, slagit ner James från kvasten ett antal gånger.  
"Kom igen, Lily! Med de där fyra turturduvorna blir du bara femte hjulet under vagnen ändå", fortsätter James och ler åt Sarah som fnissar och rodnar.  
"Det må så vara, men en sak ska du ha klart för dig, James Lucifer Potter! Jag går inte dit med _dig_!"  
"Lucifer? Den har jag inte hört innan, Evans."  
"Jag såg vad du gjorde mot den där stackars Hufflepuffpojken igår kväll! Den dagen vi tar sällskap till Hogsmeade får du bära mig dit!" fräser hon och fortsätter att skriva på brevet.  
James går därifrån, lite modstulen men inte mer än vanligt efter hennes avhyvlingar.  
"Vad var det jag sa?" säger Sirius till honom. "Hon kommer aldrig att gå dit med dig. Det är bättre att du går med Jennie eller Carla istället…"  
"Nej, för det är inte dom jag vill gå med! Hon kommer nog att ge med sig, så småningom. Det finns ingen flicka som inte kan springa ifrån James Potter när han väl har lagt i charmörsväxeln", mässar han.

Efter en stund kommer Michelle, förstaårsflickan Lily tröstade, fram till henne. Hon vill be Lily om en tjänst, att hon ska köpa hem lite godis från Hogsmeade åt henne.  
"Det är klart att jag kan göra det!" säger Lily och ler. "Säg bara vad du vill ha för någonting!  
Hon får en beställning på kolastänger och Bertie Botts bönor.  
"Du är inte vidare snäll mot honom", säger Sarah när Michelle gått. "Det kunde väl vara trevligare för dig att gå med James än med oss?"  
"Jag går hellre dit tillsammans med mr Filch än med James Potter", fnyser hon.  
"Han kanske blir ledsen när du säger så där."  
"Knappast. Jag har inte sett James ledsen de senaste fem åren och jag tvivlar på att han skulle börja lipa för att jag tackar nej till en träff med honom."

James tar sällskap till Hogsmeade med sina marodörvänner istället. Hittills har de hunnit med att spendera ett par nätter i Den spökande stugan. Nu är det två veckor kvar till nästa gång. Lily tycker visserligen inte att det är så kul att gå med de andra fyra förälskade, eftersom de bara har ögon för varandra. Men hon tänker inte för någonting i världen gå med James. Hon träffar på honom och hans hejdukar under sitt besök hos Godisbaronen. Han hälsar på henne lika glatt som vanligt och hon rodnar, eftersom en hel del andra elever verkar tro att det är någonting mellan dem. Det vill hon för allt i världen inte att de ska tro.  
"James ser faktiskt ganska bra ut", säger Hilary.  
"Ja, du har sagt det", säger Lily och himlar med ögonen. "Minst hundra gånger. Ta honom själv då, om du tycker så mycket om honom."  
"Jag tycker inte om honom på _det_ sättet."  
"Nej, vem tror du gör det? Folk bara glor efter honom, och med folk menar jag sådana som du, för att han är bra på quidditch och för att han jämt hittar på bus."  
"Vad menar du med sådana som mig?" fnissar Hilary.  
"Spela inte oskyldig. Du gör ju inte annat än glor efter pojkar dag ut och dag in", skrattar Lily.

James och hans vänner går till Tre Kvastar för att ta sig en honungsöl eller två. Drycken är inte det enda som lockar. Sedan ett år tillbaka arbetar där en ung dam, lite äldre än dem och ganska snygg med ljust hår, runda former och en ständigt leende mun.  
"Vad får det lov att vara idag, pojkar små?" frågar hon glatt och stryker en blond hårslinga ur pannan. "Lite mjölk, kanske?"  
"Små?" utbrister Sirius förnärmat.  
"Fyra honungsöl", säger Remus, som till skillnad från Sirius inte är särskilt intresserad av fröken Rosmerta.  
Hon hämtar dem några flaskor och står sedan kvar och pratar en liten stund. James och Sirius tävlar om hennes gunst genom att berätta om sitt senaste busstreck, dra ett par roliga historier och slänga in några smickrande kommentarer.  
"Hon ser inte dum ut", säger Sirius när Rosmerta skrattande går för att hämta en omgång honungsöl till.  
"Lily är sötare", svarar James och ser nästan lite drömmande ut.

När Lily och hennes vänner kommit hem till skolan igen sätter hon sig i biblioteket och läser på till ett prov i trollkonsthistoria. Hon kan visserligen allt redan, men det kan ju inte skada med lite repetition, när hon ändå inte har något bättre för sig. Mary och Sarah sitter väl med sina pojkvänner någonstans. Visserligen kände hon sig lite utanför när hon gick med dem i Hogsmeade, men det skulle hon förstås aldrig erkänna för James. Snape sveper förbi lite senare, men de säger som vanligt ingenting till varandra, hon tittar envist ner i sin bok och han går med blicken i golvet som så ofta annars. Han sätter sig en bit bort bakom en hög av tjocka och slitna gamla böcker. James kommer in i biblioteket en stund senare och Lily tror att det kommer att bli bråk igen. Potter och Snape kan ju knappt se på varandra utan att det skjuter blixtar ur ögonen på dem. Men den här gången har hon fel. Istället för att förhäxa Snape sätter sig James på hennes skrivbord istället.  
"Sitter du här och pluggar igen, Evans?" frågar han och ler åt henne.  
"Det var åtminstone det jag gjorde innan _du_ kom och störde, Potter."  
"Vad säger du, _stör_ jag?" flinar han. "Vad är det du läser?"  
"Vi har prov på måndag, som du kanske minns. Med tanke på att du oftast somnar på Binns lektioner kanske du också borde läsa på lite."  
"Trollkonsthistoria är överskattat", säger James, gäspar och sträcker på sig. "Jag läser det bara för att pappa tycker att det är jääätteviktigt att veta vad trolldomsministern hette 1724. Men om du går med på att gå ut med mig någon gång så kan vi ju alltid avsluta kvällen med att du förhör mig på svartalfuppror", tillägger han.  
"Jag skulle inte tro så. Kan du vara snäll och lyfta på häcken, den skymmer sikten."  
"Vad då, du menar väl inte att du sitter och spanar på Snape?" frågar James och låter äcklad.  
"Du, sitt kvar, jag går istället", säger Lily argt och börjar plocka ihop sina saker.  
"Nej, jag ska gå", säger han och hoppar ner från skrivbordet. "Du ska få spana in min häck en annan gång."  
"Kan inte vänta", mumlar hon sarkastiskt. Hilary hade blivit stormförtjust över ett sådant erbjudande men själv kan hon mycket väl tänka sig trevligare aktiviteter.

Den kvällen väntar en överdådig festmåltid i Stora salen. Dekorationer i form av fladdermöss av lakrits, spindlar av choklad och vita spöken av maränger svävar i luften eller ligger utspridda på borden. Här och var står stora pumpor och grinar elakt åt eleverna. Tjocka vaxljus står i svarta ljusstakar på borden. Det förtrollade taket är nattsvart med endast månen och några enstaka stjärnor som lyser upp. Det vore fel att kalla utsmyckningarna för något annat än stämningsfulla. Professor Dumbledore har virat lite spindelväv runt sin hatt och tuggar förnöjt på en seg fladdermusvinge av lakrits.  
"Var är Nästan huvudlöse Nick?" undrar Peter när han inte ser till Gryffindors elevhemsspöke någonstans.  
"Han sitter väl nere i fängelsehålorna och sörjer sin död för sjuhundrade året i rad eller nåt", säger Sirius med munnen full av mat.  
"Han har inte varit död i sjuhundra år", rättar Remus honom. "Du är inget vidare bra på matematik, Sirius. Han har faktiskt sagt att han dog 1492 och det blir inte ens femhundr…"  
"Nej, men erkänn att du tycker om mig ändå, Måntand", avbryter Sirius och blinkar mot sin vän.  
"Hur skulle jag kunna låta bli?"


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter coming up! Nu blir det lite quidditch, och jag hoppas att ni gillar det! Glöm inte säga till om ni hittar något som inte stämmer. Brist på fel är dock ingen anledning till att inte kommentera;-)

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

_Flying_

Terminens första quidditchmatch äger rum den första lördagen i november. Gryffindor möter Slytherin och förväntningarna är väldigt höga, från båda hållen. För James finns inget annat alternativ än att de ska vinna och helst vinna stort. Slytherin vann turneringen i våras och det ska inte upprepas så länge James finns kvar på skolan och kan göra något för att hindra det. Lagets kapten Coleridge peppar som vanligt laget innan matchen.  
"Vi har chans att ta dom!" mässar han. "Slytherin har två nya spelare som inte är varma i kläderna ännu. En av dem är slagman och han skulle inte ens träffa Hagrid om han så stod på tre meters avstånd. Bones, Dallas", säger han vänd emot slagmännen, "se till att deras sökare _inte_ kommer i närheten av kvicken! Hamilton", fortsätter han och petar väktaren i bröstet med sin kvast. "Du har aldrig varit så bra som du är i år, _visa det_! Men förhoppningsvis kommer du inte att behöva göra så mycket, om vi behåller klonken på deras planhalva… Mindy, akta dig för dunkare! Vi vill inte besöka dig i sjukhusflygeln efteråt."  
Mindy ser lite förskräckt ut men lugnas av Bones och Dallas som lovar att göra sitt bästa för att hålla dunkarna borta från henne. Coleridge fortsätter med sitt förmaningstal innan de ger sig ut på planen. Kaptenen själv är liksom James jagare.

Som vanligt är det Potter som står för majoriteten av lagets gjorda mål och inte ens Lily kan låta bli att heja ivrigt när han susar genom luften mot målringarna på Slytherins planhalva. Slytherins tre jagare tacklar honom och deras slagmän skickar den ena dunkaren efter den andre åt hans håll, men James flyger smidigt undan så gott som varje gång.  
"Potter har klonken, han tacklas av Gardner men tacklar tillbaka, duckar för en dunkare, där kommer Lanton och försöker ta klonken, han misslyckas. Potter siktar, skjuter och gör mål!" säger kommentatorn i megafonen. Gryffindorsupportrarna studsar upp och ner i bänkarna av glädje och James vinkar till sina trogna fans. Ett par fjärdeårsflickor i raden framför Lily vinkar tillbaka och skriker av förtjusning när han kastar en slängkyss åt deras håll. Att den var ämnad för Lily tänker de inte på.  
Därefter får Slytherins ene jagare tag i klonken, som han snart förlorar till James, som gör ett mål till. Ingen spelare drabbas av någon allvarlig skada den dagen, men slagmännen gör naturligtvis sina försök att skjuta ner motståndarlagets spelare från sina kvastar. Matchen slutar 410-180 för Gryffindors del, efter ungefär en och en halv timme.  
"Bravo, Potter!" säger McGonagall och klappar honom på axeln. "Femton mål, det var inte dåligt! Fortsätt på det här viset och du kommer att hamna i landslaget en vacker dag!"  
McGonagall tycker att det minsann är på tiden att quidditchpokalen återvänder till hennes kontor. Hon har saknat den. De hade säkert vunnit i våras om inte deras sökare fått en dunkare i skallen.  
"Tack, professorn", ler James och torkar svetten ur pannan med ena handen.  
Professor McGonagall är glad resten av dagen och ger inte ens minuspoäng till Sirius när han kastar in en stinkbomb i Slytherins sällskapsrum.  
"Åh, kära nån", säger hon bara och rycker lite på axlarna. "Gör inte om det, pojkar."  
I vanliga fall tycker hon ganska bra om professor Snigelhorn, som är elevhemsföreståndare för Slytherin, men när det gäller quidditch kommer de inte särskilt väl överens. Båda är väldigt förtjusta i sporten och gör vad de kan för att deras lag ska vinna. McGonagall brukar låta bli att ge quidditchspelarna för mycket läxor veckan innan en match och Snigelhorn skulle inte drömma om att ge en Slytherinspelare kvarsittning eller straffkommendering då han vet att laget ska ha träning.

James hoppas att Lily ska säga något till honom om matchen, men det gör hon inte. Istället ställer hon sig för att prata med Coleridge, som ser väldigt nöjd ut över det. Fattas bara att de två blir förälskade i varandra, tänker James. Då skulle han definitivt be om att få byta elevhem, för att se dem stå och klänga på varandra i uppehållsrummet skulle han inte klara av. Men sanningen att säga finns det ingen risk för det, Lily är nämligen inte intresserad av Coleridge heller. Nog för att han ser bra ut, men det är också det enda. Förresten tycker hon inte att hon har tid med någon pojkvän. Enligt Mary verkar det som om de tar väldigt mycket tid. Hon träffar sin pojkvän Rick så ofta hon kan och när de inte är tillsammans pratar hon nästan oupphörligt om honom istället.  
"Åh, han är så snygg", suckar hon och stirrar drömmande ut genom fönstret.  
"Mm."  
"Och snäll. Om du bara visste hur gullig han är, Lily."  
"Mm, jag förstår det."  
"Han är rolig också! Han drog ett skämt innan och jag skrattade så jag vet inte vad… Vill du höra det?"  
"Jag misstänker att du tänker berätta det i vilket fall som helst."  
Mary gör det, och Lily måste hålla med om att historien är ganska kul. Men läxorna gör sig inte av sig själv, hur kul man än har, och till slut måste hon säga till Mary att sluta tjata om Rick så att de kan koncentrera sig på skolarbetet istället.

De närmaste veckorna passerar utan att något särskilt inträffar. James försöker sig på en konversation med Lily då och då men de brukar aldrig bli särskilt långvariga. Det är inte förrän i slutet av november som något spännande händer. Den första snön faller över Skottland. Vissa har sett fram emot det, andra inte. Lily tycker att det förvisso är ganska mysigt med snö, åtminstone i juletid, men resten av året är det kallt och blött och om man vistas utomhus på Hogwarts finns det hela tiden en stor risk att man när som helst kan träffas av en stor snöboll. Speciellt om James eller Sirius är i närheten. Lily tänker att om James träffar henne med så mycket som en snöflinga i år, då gräver hon ner honom i snön, för hon är så trött på honom. En stelfrusen James kan omöjligen vara mer störande än en normalvarm.  
"Det snöar!" ropar Sirius och rycket täcket av James uppe i deras sovsal. "Upp och hoppa! Ooh, det var tur att du hade kallingar på dig, hörru!" Det är lördag morgon och marodörerna har tagit sovmorgon.  
"Ge fan i det där", muttrar James och drar upp täcket till hakan, rodnande. Vad han ligger och drömmer om på morgonkvisten, frivilligt eller ofrivilligt, angår ingen annan och så ska det förbli.  
"Vaäklockan?" mumlar Remus och sticker ut ett sömndrucket ansikte mellan sängförhängena. Håret står åt alla håll och han är i behov av en klippning, ögonen syns knappt för luggen.  
"Nästan tio. Men sov du en timme till, Måntand, det behöver du."  
James och Sirius struntar i frukosten och springer ut i snön istället. Det har kommit över en decimeter under natten och snart viner snöbollarna genom luften. Några elever roar sig med att bygga snögubbar.  
"Den där liknar Snigelhorn", säger Sirius och pekar på en snöskulptur som några Slytherinelever har byggt.  
Två dagar senare regnar snön bort till mångas besvikelse, och vädret förblir ganska slaskigt ett par veckor. Lily tänker att det där med snö kanske är att föredra ändå.

Vilket väder det än är så svalnar inte James känslor. Han försöker få med sig Lily till Hogsmeade även till decemberutflykten, men förgäves. Det hjälper inte hur många gånger han frågar, hon är lika envis varje gång. Hon har lovat sig själv att aldrig någonsin gå dit med honom, men det vet han förstås inte om. Hade han vetat skulle det förmodligen inte göra någon skillnad, han kan nämligen vara extremt envis.  
"Ta någon annan", föreslår Sirius. "Jag kan fråga Debbie om hon har någon liten väninna…"  
"Nej tack, jag vill inte gå med någon annan. Debbie vem, förresten?"  
"Den där blonda i Hufflepuff, hon med hästsvansen. Du kan ju inte gärna leva i celibat bara för att Lily har förstånd nog att inte falla för dig. Eller förstånd förresten, snarare vett att låta bli."

Att det snart är jul hindrar inte lärarna från att ge eleverna läxor över lovet. James och Sirius stönar högt då McGonagall ger dem i uppgift att skriva en fyra fot lång uppsats om förvandling av fåglar till däggdjur.  
"Men professorn, vi kan omöjligt lära oss något mer om det", säger Sirius.  
"Precis", instämmer James. "_Ni_ har ju redan lärt oss allting som finns att veta…"  
"Sluta fjäska, Potter", avbryter McGonagall. "Ni ska skriva uppsatsen och den ska vara inlämnad första lektionen efter lovet." Hon spänner ögonen i James och tillägger: "Annars blir det kvarsittning!"  
"Åh, den var rolig, professorn", säger han och ler, men blicken hon ger honom säger att hon menar allvar.  
Efter lektionen går James för att äta middag och sedan för att packa ner de böcker han kommer att behöva under jullovet. Han har inte spenderat en enda jul på Hogwarts, det skulle hans föräldrar aldrig gå med på. Som enda barnet är han deras ögonsten och om de fick som de ville skulle han komma hem och hälsa på flera gånger under terminerna också. Makarna Potter hade varit gifta i flera år innan sonen föddes. De hade då börjat misströsta och var rädda att de kanske inte skulle få några barn över huvud taget. Det senaste året har det dessutom känts som om de har två söner, sedan Sirius kom till deras hem en mörk och regnig kväll efter ett gräl med sina föräldrar och fast besluten om att aldrig återvända till Grimaldiplan nummer 12. Sedan dess har han spenderat skolloven hemma hos dem och James föräldrar anser att Sirius så gott som tillhör familjen nu.


	5. Chapter 5

Nytt kapitel!

Sunny undrade i sin kommentar om inte James är sökare. Det är han i filmen, men inte i boken.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 5**

_From me to you_

Både Lily och James ska resa hem över jul, liksom de allra flesta elever. Den här gången lyckas hon undvika honom på tåget, hon sitter med ett par andra sjätteårsflickor istället. Mary och Sarah har satt sig någonstans med Rick och Douglas och det är lika bra, för de är faktiskt ett ganska tråkigt sällskap när de ägnar mer tid åt att kyssa sina pojkvänner än åt att prata med henne.  
På Kings Cross Station står Lilys far och väntar på henne. De stannar på ett vandrarhem över natten och åker hem dagen därpå, det tar flera timmar att köra hem och klockan är redan över sju på kvällen. Mr Evans har ändå ett ärende till London och tycker att hon fortfarande är för ung för att resa hem själv med tåget, speciellt på kvällen. Lily är visserligen snart sjutton år, men för mr Evans och hans hustru kommer hon alltid att vara Lillan. Petunia däremot är självgående vid det här laget, hon blev arton i våras, och blir bara irriterad om föräldrarna lägger sig i för mycket.  
Hemma väntar mrs Evans med god mat. Hon och den äldsta dottern har tillbringat de senaste dagarna med att städa, baka och ordna inför årets julkalas. De har hängt upp julgardiner i vartenda fönster, pyntat med tomtar, änglar och snögubbar på varje ledig yta och köpt hem hyacinter och amaryllisblommor som belamrar fönsterbrädorna fullständigt.

På julaftons eftermiddag kommer mr Evans hemsläpande med en gran han har köpt på torget. Stor och präktig är den och täcker halva väggen inne i vardagsrummet. När de står och klär den ett par timmar senare anländer en uggla med ett meddelande från James. Den sätter sig på fönsterbläcket och knackar med näbben på fönstret tills Lily kommer och öppnar. Petunia suckar högljutt och klagar över att systern släpper in kylig luft. Vid ugglans ena ben sitter ett litet brev fastknutet. Lily tror först att det är från Mary eller kanske Sarah.

_God jul och gott nytt år!  
__Hoppas du får ett trevligt lov, vi ses i januari.  
__Hälsningar James_.  
_Ps. Sirius hälsar. _

Längst ner har han kluddat något som ska förmodligen ska föreställa en tomte men som lika gärna kan vara professor Snigelhorn med en röd luva.  
"Har du fått kärleksbrev, lilla gumman?" frågar hennes far och försöker läsa över axeln på henne.  
"Reta henne inte, Martin", fnissar Lilys mor.  
Lily stoppar kvickt ner brevet i fickan, men svarar faktiskt på det, mest för att ugglan envisas med att bita i hennes tröjärm.  
_God jul James och Sirius, önskar Lily_, skriver hon. Det får räcka.  
Av vad hon hört flyttade Sirius hem till James för nästan ett år sedan. Han rymde tydligen hemifrån och verkar inte vara välkommen tillbaka. Sirius har en yngre bror som också går på Hogwarts och Lily kan inte påminna sig om att hon sett bröderna prata med varandra mer än ett par gånger under de senaste åren, och då har de inte hållit en särskilt trevlig ton. Det är naturligtvis synd om Sirius om det som sagts om hans familj stämmer, men han behöver väl inte bete sig som en idiot i skolan bara för det?  
"När ska du vara hos Vernon, Petunia?" frågar mrs Evans.  
"Tåget går på onsdag klockan tolv", svarar Petunia som står framför spegeln och kammar sitt blonda hår. "Jag kommer hem den andra januari."  
Hennes pojkvän Vernon bor i London. Lily är glad över att det är systern som ska åka till honom och inte tvärtom. Hon har träffat Vernon en gång och hon blev inte särskilt förtjust i den där tjockskallen. Förmodligen har Petunia berättat för honom att systern är en häxa, för Vernon såg på något sätt både rädd och hånfull ut när han hälsade på henne. Karlen är minst sagt välgödd, och Lily är rädd att hennes syster skulle bli tvungen att stå vid spisen hela dagarna om deras framtida barn brås på sin far.  
När granen klätts går familjen till kyrkan och sjunger några julsånger, ber en bön och pratar med några bekanta innan de återvänder hem.

På juldagen kommer släktingarna. Lilys släkt är väldigt liten. Varken hennes mor- eller farföräldrar lever och hennes mor har inga syskon. Fadern har en bror som bor ungefär tio mil därifrån. Han kommer tillsammans med sin hustru och deras tre barn. Alla är yngre än Lily och ganska vilda av sig, lite lika James faktiskt… Ingen av dem känner till Lilys speciella egenskaper, och hennes farbror tror att Lily går på en internatskola i norr. Han är lyckligtvis inte tillräckligt intresserad av hennes skolgång för att gräva i djupare i exakt var skolan ligger eller om den har någon särskild inriktning.  
Efter middagen övergår familjen till att dela ut paket. Lily får några böcker, en tröja, ett par vantar, en skiva med ABBA och brevpapper. Skivan lyssnar hon flitigt på innan det är dags att fara tillbaka till skolan, för där kan hon inte använda den, den går bara att spela i mugglarmaskiner.

Mot slutet av jullovet blir Lilys mor dålig och sängliggande. De vet inte vad det kan bero på men tror inte att det är så allvarligt. Inte konstigt att folk blir sjuka med tanke på vädret! Mrs Evans är väldigt, väldigt sällan sjuk i vanliga fall och när Lily åker till skolan är hon fast förvissad om att hennes mor kommer att vara på benen igen vilken dag som helst.

James och Sirius har ett ganska trevligt jullov. De sover länge på morgnarna, njuter av mrs Potters goda mat och tar det över lag väldigt lugnt. Kvällarna tillbringas framför brasan med James föräldrar som tycker att det är väldigt roligt att höra pojkarna berätta om vad de gör i skolan. De utelämnar förstås det mesta som finns att säga om deras hyss, men en del berättar de.  
"Men James då", suckar hans mor när han berättar om den senaste stinkbomben. "Du får faktiskt tänka lite på ditt uppförande… Vad ska Minerva tro om din uppfostran?"  
"Äsch, låt dom leka lite, älskling", säger hennes make. "Man är bara ung en gång och jag vill minnas att du minsann inte heller var så oskyldig i den där åldern!"  
"Vad då, då?" frågar James nyfiket.  
Han och Sirius vrider sig av skratt när mr Potter berättar om hustruns påhitt.  
"Hade ni också professor Dumbledore, mrs Potter?" frågar Sirius. "Herregud, hur gammal är han egentligen?"  
"Jag hade professor Binns också. Fast då levde han ju, men var lika dödligt tråkig som han tycks vara nu också. Enda skillnaden är att han inte kom in i klassrummet genom svarta tavlan på den tiden."

Några dagar efter nyår är det dags att fara tillbaka till skolan. Den här gången väntar Lily på perrongen tills hon får se Mary och Sarah, och hon sätter sig tillsammans med dem och de andra flickorna från deras sovsal. Hon vill inte riskera att hamna i samma kupé som James och marodörerna en gång till. Sarah är inte tillsammans med Douglas längre, och Mary ville inte sitta ensam tillsammans med Hufflepuffpojkarna. Förhållandet mellan Sarah och hennes före detta pojkvän tog slut mellan jul och nyår. Ganska oväntat, tycker Lily, för de verkade ganska förälskade på hemresan.  
Lily och Remus går ett par prefektrundor för att se efter att allting står rätt till.  
"Hur var din jul, Remus? Kom tomten med några paket till dig?" frågar hon leende.  
"Det var fullmåne på juldagen", svarar han buttert.  
"Åh, förlåt", säger hon ångerfullt. "Jag tänkte inte på att… Förlåt mig, Remus!"  
Hon stannar upp i korridoren och ger honom en varm kram. Hon tycker så oändligt synd om stackars Remus, att ett sådant öde skulle drabba honom, han som är en av de snällaste personer hon känner. Han kramar tillbaka och eftersom det är Lily som står med ryggen åt det håll där James står, är det Remus som ser hur James glor förvånat på dem innan han vänder på klacken och sätter sig i kupén igen.  
"Nu blir man väl förhörd om detta", tänker Remus. En stund senare har de gått sin lilla rond och skiljs åt igen.  
"Varför stod du och klängde på Evans innan?" frågar James så fort Remus sticker in näsan i pojkarnas kupé igen.  
"Jag _klängde_ inte", säger han och sätter sig bredvid Sirius.  
"Det såg jag väl att du gjorde."  
"Om du är svartsjuk kan du ju börja med att själv vara lite trevlig emot henne, då kanske hon får lust att prata med dig istället", säger Remus och sitter sedan tyst en lång stund.  
James vet inte vad han ska svara. Han är svartsjuk på Remus, men det tänker han förstås inte medge, någon stolthet har han väl? Sirius säger för ovanlighets skull inte heller något, han tycker att James faktiskt är lite orättvis mot Remus. James säger inget mer om Lily under resan och när de nått fram till Hogsmeade har han bett om förlåtelse och blivit förlåten av Remus.

* * *

Slut för den här gången! Hoppas ni gillade det.


	6. Chapter 6

Ingen som har kommit på sambandet mellan kapitlens titlar än?  
Om ni undrar hur det kommer sig att det har dröjt lite med kapitlet så beror det på att jag har jobbat lite dagtid för en gångs skull samt att jag numera har Facebook, så varje gång jag går in på datorn vill jag sitta med Farmville. Det är väldigt irriterande och jag misstänker att ett beroende kommer att växa fram. Responen på det senaste kapitlet har inte heller varit särskilt stor, så om ni vill läsa mer får ni ta och kommetera lite mer. Ordentliga kommentarer, inte tjat.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 6**

_Birthday_

Professor McGonagall håller sitt ord, det blir prov första lektionen efter lovet. James klarar sig galant, han har haft vett att läsa på under julen för att han vet att hon minsann inte skojar om sådana saker. Det tar inte heller särskilt lång tid för honom att få något att fastna i skallen, han behöver inte plugga mycket inför varje prov. Har kunskapen en gång satt sig så stannar den där.

Den sista januari blir Lily myndig. Hon får presenter hemifrån och ett par paket från flickorna i sovsalen. De väcker henne på morgonen genom att sjunga _Ha de äran idag_ för full hals. James vet också när hon fyller år, så han ger henne en stor låda godis. Det är så mycket att det säkert räcker ända fram till påsk. Hon är inte den som vräker i sig godis bara för att det finns.  
"Sött till den söta", säger han.  
"Inte hade du behövt köpa något till mig", ler hon och kan inte hjälpa att hon rodnar.  
"Inte varje dag en häxa blir myndig." Försiktigt ger han henne en kram.  
Detta har hennes vänner väldigt roligt åt, de fnittrar och har sig så att James också blir röd om kinderna. Han är vanligtvis inte den som blir generad. Nog för att hon fortfarande tycker att han är en dumskalle, men det var ju snällt av honom att uppvakta henne. Mary och Sarah retar henne för det resten av dagen.

Dagen därpå är allting som vanligt. Hon tycker att han är en översittare och det enda han vill göra är att imponera på henne. Det där som Remus sade med att han ju kunde börja med att vara lite trevlig, det begriper James inte vad han menade med det. Han är väl trevlig som det är redan? Det tycker åtminstone de andra flickorna på skolan. Problemet är att det inte är någon av dem han är intresserad av. Ett par dagar tidigare höll en femteårsflicka från Hufflepuff på att lura i honom en kärleksdryck, och hade nog lyckats om inte Sirius hällt i sig den istället. Det var inte vad flickan hade planerat, men tyckte nog att det var ganska trevligt ändå. Sirius anses ju vara en av de snyggaste pojkarna på skolan.

De fyra marodörerna sitter två och två längst ner i klassrummet varje gång de har trollkonsthistoria, James med Sirius och Remus med Peter. Framför James sitter Lily och Mary. Peter har somnat med pannan mot den uppslagna boken, Remus antecknar febrilt till professor Binns monotona röst, Sirius trollar fram såpbubblor ur trollstaven och James försöker få kontakt med Lily. Hon lyckas ignorera honom en stund, men till slut tröttnar hon och vänder sig om.  
"Vad vill du?" väser hon irriterat. En rynka mellan ögonbrynen tyder på att hon inte är på prathumör.  
"Följer du med mig till Hogsmeade?" frågar han, kopplar på sitt charmigaste leende och blinkar med ena ögat.  
"Inte en chans", säger hon och vänder sig framåt igen.  
"Snälla?"  
"Nej!"  
"Parker och Evergreen, tystnad om jag får be!" säger Binns strängt.  
"Potter och Evans, om _jag_ får be!" säger James och blänger surt på bänkkamraten som knappt kan hålla sig för skratt.  
"Vad var det jag sa?" säger Sirius efter lektionen. "Enda sättet att få henne att gå med dig till Hogsmeade, James, det är att du lägger Imperiusförbannelsen över henne."  
"Jag hörde att hon skulle dit med Mark Scott", säger Remus.  
"Scott? Mark Scott? I Hufflepuff?" utbrister James. "Hur kan hon vilja gå dit med honom istället för med mig? Han kan väl inte ens skilja på en fladdermask och en testral? Och _jag_ ser väl ändå bättre ut?"  
"Hon kanske inte bryr sig om sådant", tror Sirius.  
"Nej, med tanke på hur Snape ser ut", muttrar James. "Med den där näsan är det konstigt att han inte ramlar framlänges…"  
"Med den där tjocka skallen är det konstigt att du kan gå upprätt, Potter", säger Lily och sveper förbi dem.  
Han blir röd om kinderna och ser argt efter henne, han har inte märkt att hon gick bakom dem.  
"Tror du verkligen att det var något mellan henne och Snape?" säger Sirius. "Allvarligt James, även om hon inte går ut med dig betyder det inte att hon är dum i huvudet."

"Binns är ju rent av dödligt tråkig!" säger James när de sitter i biblioteket efter en annan lektion i trollkonsthistoria en vecka senare. De andra skrattar åt hans lilla ordvits. "Tur att du är där, Lily!" ropar han. "Så att man har något att se på åtminstone!"  
Hon suckar och bryr sig inte ens om att titta åt hans håll. När ska han lägga av egentligen? Mary och Sarah fnissar och tycker att Lily är dum som inte utnyttjar att James tycker om henne.  
"Han gillar nog inte mig mer än vad han gillar att göra sig till för sina vänner", muttrar hon.  
"Jag tycker i alla fall att det var gulligt av honom att komma ihåg din födelsedag", säger Sarah.  
"Jättegulligt, verkligen. Kan någon av er förhöra mig på örtläran?"  
"Du är verkligen svårflirtad, Lily". "Och jag tror inte att det lönar sig att vara _för_ kräsen."  
"Han är inte en maträtt, Sarah. Vill jag ha roligt finns det mugglare där hemma som är minst lika snygga och som jag slipper träffa i skolan varje dag. Förresten tänker jag inte gifta mig än på ett tag så jag har några år på mig att hitta någon, vill jag påstå."  
"Vad sa du? Minst lika snygga? Då erkänner du alltså att du tycker att James ser bra ut!"  
Lily suckar och himlar med ögonen.

Det blir dags för Hogsmeadeutflykten, den är samma dag som Alla hjärtans dag. James och de andra marodörerna går dit tillsammans, och till sin förvåning ser han hur Lily istället för att gå med Scott, vandrar iväg till byn tillsammans med en quidditchspelande Ravenclawpojke som heter Isaac Banks. Han går sjunde året och James misstänker att det är Marys pojkvän Rick som fixat ihop dem.  
"Jag tyckte du sa att hon skulle gå med Scott?" säger han till Remus.  
"Ändrade planer, kanske?"  
"Jag fattar inte varför hon bara nobbar mig hela tiden", suckar James.  
"Det förvånar mig att du fortfarande kan prata", säger Sirius.  
"Va?"  
"Hon lär vara så trött på ditt tjat vid det här laget att hon nog bra gärna vill skära av dig tungan", flinar han.  
"Oj, har du gått och blivit rolighetsminister helt plötsligt eller?" säger James ironiskt. "Verkligen kul, Tramptass, jag skrattar _ihjäl_ mig!"  
"Åh, Tagghorn, du smickrar mig så att jag blir alldeles rörd", säger Sirius och låtsas torka bort en tår ur ögonvrån.  
"Att inte du skaffade en dejt till Hogsmeade, Sirius?" säger Remus.  
"Jag ville inte överge er, kära vänner", säger Sirius glatt. "Tänkte att du och jag skulle mysa lite ihop på Madam Puddifoots, Måntand."  
"Jag tror att jag avstår, säger Remus."  
"Nu sårade du mig", säger Sirius och puttar till Remus, som tappar balansen, ramlar och landar med huvudet före i en snödriva.  
Flera elever skrattar när han kommit på fötter och borstar av sig snön. Remus formar en snöboll, siktar, och träffar den intet ont anande, av skratt vrålande, Sirius i nacken. Snön smälter och rinner nedför ryggen innanför kläderna på honom. Han gör diverse krumbukter för att undvika hudkontakt med snön. James och Peter flabbar så att de viker sig.  
"Det där ska du få för, Måntand!" ropar Sirius och börjar bombardera honom med snöbollar. Han råkar träffa en och annan elev också och snart är snöbollskriget i full gång.  
"Så barnsliga de är", säger Isaac.  
"Jo, de är väl det", mumlar Lily.  
De inleder besöket i Hogsmeade med att ta en fika på Puddifoot's konditori. Efter en stund dyker Mary och Rick upp. Mary ser väldigt nyfiken ut och Lily antar att hon vill veta allting ikväll när de kan talas vid ostörda.

James blir förstås väldigt svartsjuk över Lilys umgänge med Isaac. Han tittar efter andra flickor i hopp om att kunna glömma henne, men det är inte så lätt. De tillhör samma elevhem och har så gott som alla lektioner tillsammans. Även om han skulle vilja undvika henne så är det stört omöjligt. Det finns i alla fall ingen annan på skolan som kan få honom på andra tankar. De blir förstås väldigt smickrade när han flirtar med dem, men mer än så vill han inte göra. Ingen av dem kan få honom att behålla intresset för dem, hur söta de än är.

Fastän Isaac är trevlig och redig – han är James motsats när det gäller ordning och reda – tycker Lily att han nästan är för präktig, för att inte tala om stel och lite tråkig. Man kan lika gärna tro att han är 30 och inte 18 år gammal. Det enda han pratar om är studier, framtidsplaner och om hur disciplinen på Hogwarts borde förbättras. Särskilt roligt är det inte och Lily måste erkänna att James åtminstone drar bra skämt ibland. Isaac verkar inte kunna några. Inga roliga i alla fall. Hon vet inte hur hon ska tala om för honom att hon inte är intresserad av honom på det sättet, men det visar sig onödigt eftersom han inte verkar hysa något annat än vänskapliga känslor för henne. Dock har han varit ganska användbar – Lily har märkt att James har blivit svartsjuk när han sett dem tillsammans, Isaac er bra ut visserligen, och är väldigt intelligent. Men nej, inte hennes stil. Hon vill ha någon lite mer levnadsglad, mer spontan och kärleksfull.  
"Potter kanske?" föreslår Mary.  
"Jag sa kärleksfull, inte drygast på skolan."  
"Han kan nog vara riktigt romantisk bara han sätter den sidan till", tror Hilary.  
"Ja, det borde du väl veta, som har gått ut med honom."  
"Det var i början av femte året! Och jag har ju sagt att jag är ledsen för det, Lily!"  
"Inte ska du be om ursäkt för det! Det enda jag ifrågasätter är ditt förstånd", tillägger hon med ett skratt.  
"Jag tror att han bara bjöd ut mig för att göra dig svartsjuk."  
"Det fungerade inte. Jag tyckte bara synd om dig. Men om du nu är så glad i honom får du gärna svara ja ifall han frågar igen. Mig gör det ingenting."

Två dagar därpå får Lily brev från sin far. Hon sätter sig för att läsa det i ett folktomt hörn av uppehållsrummet, hon vill inte ha en massa folk omkring sig, och som på beställning kommer James fram och vill ta del av nyheterna.  
"Har du fått brev, Evans?" Han slår sig ner på fåtöljens armstöd.  
"Gå", ber hon.  
"Står det några hemligheter, kanske? Kärleksbrev från en liten mugglarpojke i hemstan?"  
"Snälle James, kan jag inte bara få vara ifred?" fräser hon.  
Rösten bär henne inte riktigt och han hör att hon är nära gråten.  
"Lily, jag menade inte att… förlåt… hörru, jag…"  
Hon reser sig upp och springer uppför trappan. Mary ser det och följer efter. Hon såg att Lily var ledsen och misstänker att det beror på brevet och vad det handlade om.  
"Vad tog det åt henne?" frågar Sirius James.  
"Jag vet inte… Dåliga nyheter?"  
En stund senare kommer Mary ner, ensam, och sätter sig med Sarah och Hilary. James går fram till henne och frågar vad det var som hände.  
"Hon fick en tråkig nyhet bara. Och det är faktiskt ohyfsat att försöka läsa andras brev, James", tillägger hon strängt.  
Han ser inte till Lily mera den kvällen men ber Mary hälsa att han säger förlåt. Ett par dagar senare, när han hör Lily tala med Remus, får han höra anledningen till att hon var ledsen. Hennes mor blev sjuk under jullovet och det har inte blivit bättre. Det verkar som om det är ganska allvarligt. Han vill inte att hon ska veta att han tjuvlyssnade på dem och om han säger något till henne kanske hon tror att det är Remus som har skvallrat. Alltså håller han tyst. Så småningom kanske hon självmant berättar det för honom.

Några dagar senare duellerar James med Snape igen. James och Sirius sitter i korridoren och pratar, Snape och Lily kommer gående från vart sitt håll. Det börjar med att James sträcker ut benet så att Snape snubblar och landar med näsan i stengolvet. Han är snabbt uppe på fötterna igen och bråket är igång fortare än Lily hinner blinka. Snape hissar upp James i luften och släpper ned honom med en duns. Potter svarar med att förstora Snapes fötter till den dubbla storleken. Lily går emellan för att få dem att sluta men Sirius tar tag i henne och drar undan henne. Inget blir bättre av att hon blir träffad av någon förhäxning, menar han och får hålla fast henne en stund innan hon lugnar ner sig. Det slutar med att Snape vinner, han skickar James in i väggen så att han tuppar av. Snape går till sjukhusflygeln för att få sina fötter normala igen. Sirius tänker skicka en förhäxning efter honom men Lily hindrar honom.  
"Varför ska ni alltid bråka?" suckar hon och hjälper James att komma på fötter när de fått liv i honom igen. "Kan du inte bara låta honom vara?"  
"Jag begriper inte varför du försvarar honom efter det han kallade dig! Jag skulle aldrig säga så till dig!" säger James ilsket och gnider sig över bakhuvudet där han fått en präktig bula.  
"Jag försvarar honom inte! Men ni kommer att ha ihjäl varandra en vacker dag om ni inte lugnar ner er lite! Förresten var det du som började, det såg jag! Det är bäst att du går till Madam Pomfrey så att hon får ta hand om det här såret."  
James lunkar iväg mot sjukhusflygeln i Sirius sällskap och Lily går till Stora salen för att äta lunch, och efter det är det dags för trollformellära. De delas in i par, och hon hamnar med Sirius. De övar sig på uppmuntringsbesvärjelsen. Sirius är en av de bästa i klassen på försvar mot svartkonster och får henne på gott humör. Nästan alla elever ser glada ut när de lämnar klassrummet den eftermiddagen. Hilary och Mary överdoserade lite, de skrattar så att tårarna sprutar från ögonen på båda två. Remus ser inte för munter ut, dock. Det är fullmåne ikväll igen och de andra vet vad det innebär. Det är snart dags att förvandla sig till Tramptass, Tagghorn och Slingersvans igen.  
"Hur är det, Remus?" frågar Lily och lägger handen på hans arm när de sitter och äter en stund senare.  
"Ingen fara", säger han dystert, suckar och petar i maten med gaffeln.  
"Det är snart över", tröstar hon och stryker honom över kinden. "Snart är allt bra igen."  
Hon vet inte vad hon ska säga för att trösta honom. Det finns ju ingenting hon kan göra för att han ska slippa den där månatliga plågan. Hon avskyr att stå bredvid och inte kunna hjälpa sina vänner.  
"Och om du vill prata så vet du att du kan komma till mig, när som helst!"  
"Jag förtjänar inte att ha dig till vän, Lily. Jag är ett… ett monster…" Han suckar tungt.  
"Struntprat! Du är inget monster, Remus. Du är en av de finaste människor jag vet."  
Hon lägger armarna om honom och de kramar om varandra länge, vilket gör James svartsjuk igen. Varför ska hon sitta och klänga på Remus?

Dagen därpå tillbringar Remus i sjukhusflygeln. Madam Pomfrey vet hur det ligger till med honom men hon talar förstås inte om det för någon. Lily lägger märke till att även de andra marodörerna ser slitna och trötta ut men hon kan inte begripa varför. James somnar på lektionen, han sitter med hakan i handflatan och glider med armbågen längre och längre ut mot kanten. Till slut kanar den av och han slår skallen i bänken. Professor Binns märker ingenting, han är helt och hållet inne i sin föreläsning om jättarnas 1800-talskrig.  
"Är det bara jag som tycker det, eller ser Remus inte väldigt sliten ut?" frågar Mary. "Jag menar mer än vanligt. Det ser ut som om han inte sovit på flera nätter."  
Lily aktar sig noga för att säga någonting. De andra får absolut inte veta hur det står till med honom. Det förvånar henne lite att de fortfarande inte listat ut hur det står till med honom.

* * *

Det var det för den här gången.


	7. Chapter 7

Tack för era kommentarer och för det fina berömmet på det förra kapitlet. Mickis, du har alldeles rätt, kapitlens titlar _är_ namnet på Beatles-låtar. Fortsätt kommentera som ni gör så kanske hela storyn ligger ute till sommaren! Det var en som tyckte att jag skulle låta Lily få reda på att James är en animagus och jag kan lova att det kommer, men det måste hända en viss sak först... ;-)

Här kommer nästa avsnitt!

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

_I should have known better_

James har som tidigare nämnts för vana att kasta förhäxningar efter alla som irriterar honom, och några till, och det hjälper inte att både Remus och Lily säger till honom att sluta. Ibland kan Lily visserligen tycka att de andra eleverna förtjänar det, för det är faktiskt inte alltid James som börjar. Men när han ger sig på oskyldiga förstaårselever, då har han gått för långt. En dag ser hon hur han hissar upp en pojke från Ravenclaw i luften, uppenbarligen helt utan anledning. Några andra små elever står skrämda och tittar med uppspärrade ögon på sin klasskamrat som hänger upp och ner och fäktar med armarna för att komma åt att ge James en snyting.  
"Potter!" ryter Lily ilsket och stegar fram till honom. "Vad sysslar du med? Släpp ner honom _ögonblickligen_!"  
"Men jag visade ju bara…"  
"Nu, din idiot!" avbryter hon.  
Så fort lille Tim står med båda fötterna på jorden igen, rufsig i håret och med en mördande blick på James, avväpnar Lily denne och hissar upp honom i luften med huvudet nedåt. Hans långa mantel faller ned framför ansiktet på honom och James får ett sjå att få undan den så att han ser henne.  
"Släpp ner mig!" befaller han och tappar glasögonen.  
"Är det lika roligt nu, tycker du?" flinar hon. "Titta nu ungar, så här gör vi med elever som inte är snälla mot de yngre."  
De skrattar och tycker att det hela är hemskt kul.  
"Evans, släpp ner mig, _nu_!" upprepar han och hytter med fingret åt henne.  
"Nej, jag tycker nog att du kan hänga där ett tag till", säger hon och hissar upp honom ytterligare en meter och sedan ner igen, som om åksjuka skulle förändra hans uppförande till det bättre.  
"Det här ska du minsann få för!" fräser han ilsket.  
"Ooh, vad rädd jag blir!" skrattar hon. "Vad skulle du göra? Tvinga i mig någon kärleksbrygd kanske? Det vore väl det värsta som kunde hända!"  
Efter en stund släpper hon ner honom och han landar på marken med en duns. Inte på huvudet, hon är barmhärtig nog att vända på honom så att han landar på baken. Fast enligt Lily skulle det inte göra någon skada på hans huvud ändå, så tjockskallig som han är. Hon kastar åt honom hans trollstav och går därifrån. Han blir sittande en stund, innan han kommer på benen igen. Hon ska nog få ångra det där, så småningom.  
"Vad är det med dig?" frågar Sirius när James kommer gående, svart i ögonen och gnidande sin ömma bak. "Har du fått smisk av McGonagall för det där du gjorde på hennes lektion i onsdags?"  
"Det är Evans fel", muttrar James och sätter sig försiktigt ned vid Gryffindors bord i Stora salen.  
"Jaså, ni sysslar med sådant?" Sirius flinar och när han frågar vad som _egentligen_ hänt får han inte mer än ett gruffande till svar.

De har ytterligare en lektion den dagen men inte förrän klockan tolv på natten, då det är dags för astronomi. James sitter med läxor så gott som hela eftermiddagen.  
"Har du sett Evans?" frågar han Mary när hon kommer till sällskapsrummet vid åttatiden på kvällen.  
"Senast jag såg _Lily_ satt hon i biblioteket", svarar Mary.  
James går dit och hittar henne med två förstaårselever som hon hjälper med läxorna. Den ena eleven ser honom och tittar skrämt ned i boken igen. Det märker Lily, och vänder sig om. Deras blickar möts men hon säger ingenting, och inte han heller. Han vänder om och går tillbaka till sällskapsrummet.  
En timme senare går hon till Gryffidortornet. James sitter i en fåtölj med trolldrycksboken i knäet. Han begriper ingenting av det där med olika vattentemperaturer för olika kokningar, och snart ska de ha prov… Hur ska man kunna lära sig det här? Han skulle förstås kunna fråga trolldrycksgeniet Evans hur hon bär sig åt, men han känner inte för att fjäska för henne nu. Och i morgon är det quidditchträning, då går minst två timmar åt till det. Förresten förstår han inte hur han ska kunna flyga med det där stora blåmärket i baken…

Lily och James säger inte ett ord till varandra under astronomilektionen. Hon sitter tillsammans med Remus långt fram i klassrummet medan James och Sirius intar två platser långt bak. Peter läser inte ämnet, så han ligger och sover tungt vid det här laget. Lily är ganska nöjd med att James inte pratar med henne – tänk om hon kunde ha det så jämt! Så tyst och skönt det vore!  
"James har varit ovanligt tyst idag", viskar Remus.  
"Jag vet. Är det inte härligt?"  
Hon berättar vad hon gjorde och han kan inte låta bli att skratta, vilket resulterar i att läraren ger honom ett strängt ögonkast.

Dagen därpå följer Lily med Mary till quidditchplanen för att titta på Ravenclawlaget när de tränar. Mary är fortfarande tillsammans med slagmannen Rick och försöker se på när de tränar så ofta som möjligt. Lily har först ingen lust, men Mary övertalar henne. Det är ju så fint väder, solen skiner och det är den första aprildagen utan regn. Det blåser lite, men inte så att de fryser.  
"Deras väktare är ganska snygg", säger Mary. Du kan ju titta på honom när du tröttnat på örtläran.  
"Så roligt ska vi inte ha det", säger Lily. Hon sitter och läser under hela träningen, men Mary får inte lika mycket gjort, hon sitter mest och glor efter Rick.  
Efter Ravenclaws träning startar Gryffindors. De två flickorna sitter kvar på läktaren. Det kan ju trots allt bli kul att se James flyga, menar Lily och Mary undrar vad hon menar med det. Hon får gårdagens incident förklarad för sig och skrattar så att hon nästan ramlar av bänken. James ger Lily en mörk blick när de får syn på varandra, sedan kliver han upp på kvasten och skjuter ifrån marken med en rasande fart. Han är lagets duktigaste jagare i vanliga fall, men idag går det inte så bra.  
"Vad är det med dig, Potter?" ropar lagkaptenen. "Har du smuts på brillorna eller?"  
"Jag tror nog att det beror på en viss miss Evans", säger Mindy och pekar mot läktaren. Hela laget tittar dit och skrattar.  
"Sådant får du syssla med på fritiden, Potter!" säger lagkaptenen. "Nu fortsätter vi!"  
Lily flinar för sig själv. Ingenting går upp emot att Potter blir lite förödmjukad.

James är avundsjuk på Remus för att han verkar komma så bra överens med Lily, och att han dessutom får tillfälle att prata med henne utan att hon springer iväg i ren protest, eller börjar skrika på honom. De har ju sina prefektuppgifter att sysselsätta sig med ibland.  
"Ingen som vet vad de hittar på då", muttrar James.  
Sirius tycker att han är fånig. Varför i hela fridens namn skulle Remus… och Lily? Peter bryr sig inte så mycket om det, han har sedan länge tröttnat på James gnäll.  
En kväll sitter tre av marodörerna i Gryffindors sällskapsrum och spelar knallkort när deras saknade fjärdedel kommer in genom porträtthålet tillsammans med miss Evans. De skrattar och ser ut att ha det väldigt trevligt tillsammans.  
"God natt, Remus", säger Lily, stryker honom över armen och går mot trappan upp till flickornas sovsalar utan att så mycket som att titta åt James håll.  
"God natt, Lily", säger Remus och går för att sätta sig med de andra, fortfarande med ett flin på läpparna.  
"Har du en linjal, Slingersvans?" frågar Sirius.  
"Vad ska du med den till?"  
"Måntand håller visst på att slå skolrekordet i bredast fåniga flin. Tänkte att jag skulle mäta det."  
"Värst vad ni såg ut att ha det trevligt då", säger James surt.  
"Lily berättade en rolig historia", säger Remus.  
"Jaså, hon gjorde det, va?" snäser James.  
"Vad du blev gnällig helt plötsligt! Håller du på att få tänder eller?"  
"Jag hade väl aldrig trott att en av mina bästa vänner skulle försöka…" börjar James och reser sig upp ur fåtöljen.  
"Lugna ner dig, Tagghorn", säger Sirius, som också ställt sig upp, redo att ta tag i James om det skulle behövas. Han ser ut att kunna slå till Remus.  
"Skulle försöka vad då?" fräser Remus.  
"Har det gått dig alldeles förbi att _jag_ tycker om henne?"  
"Jaså, det är vad du tror? Att jag försöker lägga beslag på Lily? Varför skulle jag vilja det? Jag vet ju att du är kär i henne!"  
"Han har rätt, James", säger Sirius. "Du överdriver."  
Remus lämnar sin plats i fåtöljen för att gå upp och lägga sig. Inte hade han trott att hans vänskap med Lily skulle leda till att han blev osams med James. Han drar av sig kläderna, tar på sig pyjamasen och kryper ner i sängen. När de andra kommer låtsas han att han sover.  
"Du får väl prata med honom i morgon", hör han Sirius säga.  
"Jag ska", mumlar James. "Det var idiotiskt av mig att tro något sådant."  
"Ja, det var det faktiskt. Dumskalle."  
"Tack för stödet."  
"När som helst", flinar Sirius.  
Men James ler inte tillbaka. Han tycker om Lily så mycket att det gör ont bara av att se henne och blotta tanken på att hon skulle tycka om Remus på samma sätt, det skulle han inte stå ut med.

Mary satt nere i sällskapsrummet när bråket mellan James och Remus bröt ut. Hon är inte klar med en uppsats till trollkonsthistorian ännu och kunde inte låta bli att lyssna på vad pojkarna sade. Hon möter James blick när Remus gått upp. Han ser både ledsen och arg ut. Hon förstår egentligen inte varför Lily är så emot James. Han kanske är lite arrogant ibland, och dryg, och en översittare, men han ser i alla fall bra ut. Och han är säkert hemskt snäll, och en bra vän, med tanke på hur mycket de andra marodörerna tycker om honom. Om James hade visat samma intresse för Mary skulle hon falla på stört, det är hon övertygad om. Men nu är det Lily han är förälskad i. Och Mary förstår honom. Lily är en underbar människa, alltid redo att ställa upp för den som behöver henne.  
"James och Remus bråkade om dig nere i uppehållsrummet igår", säger Mary till Lily när de vaknar morgonen därpå.  
"Vad säger du?" utbrister hon förvånar. "Remus och Potter?"  
"James trodde att Remus var ute efter dig."  
"Det var det dummaste jag har hört. Vi är bara vänner."  
"Är det säkert det?"  
"Tror du inte att jag hade berättat det för dig, om det varit något annat?"

Nästa morgon vaknar James först av alla. Han har sovit dåligt, för han har bara legat och tänkt. På Lily, på att han bråkade med Remus… Som om han skulle vara intresserad av henne på _det_ sättet? Om han skulle misstänka någon av sina vänner borde det vara Sirius, som flirtar med allt och alla, hela tiden. Han måste be om ursäkt. Det är ingen idé att skjuta upp det en enda minut. Han borde väckt Remus igår kväll och sagt förlåt redan då.  
"Remus? Är du vaken?" frågar James. Remus har dragit för sängförhängena för ovanlighets skull, och svarar först inte. "Remus?" upprepar han.  
"Mm?" hörs ett trött grymtande.  
"Kan vi prata?"  
"Mmm…" James drar undan förhänget och sätter sig på Remus sängkant. Han drar efter andan ett par gånger, innan han kommer till tals. "Det var dumt av mig… det där jag sa igår. Jag var svartsjuk och…"  
"Det är ingen fara", gäspar Remus och reser sig på armbågarna.  
"Jo, det är det…" avbryter James. "Du är som en bror för mig och… det sista jag vill är att bli osams med dig. Förlåt mig."  
"Det är klart att jag förlåter dig, James", säger Remus och ler trött.  
De kramar snabbt om varandra innan James reser sig upp från sängen och börjar leta efter böckerna han kommer att behöva under dagens lektioner.

Det dröjer inte många dagar förrän James lyckas bli osams med Sirius också. De bråkar om en småsak och när James till slut är riktigt irriterad häver han ur sig något dumt om familjen Black. Sirius blir sur och de pratar inte med varandra på ett par dagar. Remus försöker medla mellan dem men lyckas inte något vidare. De blir bara irriterade på honom. Peter hänger med Sirius men Remus väljer inte sida, vilket gör James väldigt sur. Lily märker att James och Sirius inte pratar med varandra, men hon funderar inte så mycket över det. Ju mindre de där båda kläcker ur sig, och ju mindre de umgås desto bättre är det nog för dem…  
"Ni kan inte hålla på så här", suckar Remus. "Herregud, James, bete dig som en vuxen människa!"  
"Det var han som började!"  
"Kanske det, men du borde väl ha mer vett än att häva ur dig något så dumt som det där du sa?"  
James svarar inte.  
"Gå och prata med honom", ber Remus. "Vem tror du att det är värst för egentligen? Han har förlorat båda sina föräldrar och sin bror!"  
"Som om han saknar dom…"  
"Det är ändå hans familj! Var nu inte så förbaskat tjurskallig!"  
"Jaja, jag ska gå!" stönar James och drar på sig skorna.  
Han ger sig iväg för att leta reda på bästa vännen och hittar honom till slut i en korridor på tredje våningen där han står lutad emot väggen och pratar med en femteårsflicka i Hufflepuff. James hostar till och då vänder sig Sirius om. Han ser ganska missnöjd ut över att ha blivit avbruten i sitt flirtande.  
"Kan du komma med? Det har hänt en sak…"  
"Vad för något?" frågar Sirius misstänksamt.  
James svarar inte men ger honom en menande blick och nickar med huvudet som ett tecken på att Sirius ska komma med en bit bort.  
"Vi ses senare", säger Sirius till flickan och plockar upp sin väska från golvet, vänder om och följer efter James. "Jag hoppas att det är viktigt", säger han surt.  
"För mig är det det. Förlåt för det jag sa."  
"Är det på tiden att komma med ett förlåt nu kanske?"  
"Bättre sent än aldrig", försöker James. "Och du är förresten inte helt oskyldig du heller." Han kan inte låta bli att lägga till det.  
"Nej, det har du kanske rätt i… Förlåt."  
De går tysta bredvid varandra, de behöver inget säga. Till slut bryter Sirius ändå tystnaden:  
"Varför sa du att det hade hänt något? Jag trodde det var Remus som…"  
"Hur skulle jag annars få dig att slita dig från den där flickan?"  
"Smart drag, Potter."

Unge herr Lupin är väldigt nöjd över sin insats som fredsmäklare. Vad skulle hans vänner ta sig till utan honom? Han befinner sig i deras sovsal och plockar bland all bråte på golvet när de återvänder.  
"Snygg häck, Måntand", säger Sirius och ser undrande på Remus som står på knä med huvudet under sängen. "Men… vad gör du?"  
"Jag letar efter min bok i talmagi… Är det någon som har sett den?"  
"Den ligger väl för allt i världen inte under Slingersvans säng?"  
"Säg inte det. Förra veckan hittade jag mina vantar under din kudde. När ska ni egentligen lära er att hålla ordning? Här ser ju ut som ett bombnedslag!"  
"När vi ska lära oss hålla ordning?" upprepar James och flinar. "Vem är det som har tappat bort sin bok, hörrudu?"  
"Ni kan väl omöjligt veta var ni har era saker i den här röran?"  
"Det kan vi visst", säger Sirius stolt. "Jag vet exakt var jag har mina grejer. Om du sätter igång med en storstädning kommer du att förstöra min kaosartade ordning."  
"Så här kan vi i alla fall inte ha det! Det är inte hälsosamt med så mycket damm. Jag tycker att vi ska ägna kvällen åt att plocka upp lite här."  
"Ta inte i så att du spricker, Remus. Vi kan vädra lite", säger James. "Det räcker."  
Han går fram till fönstret för att öppna det och in blåser en kylig kvällsvind.

James försöker förgäves få med sig Lily till Hogsmeade. När det inte fungerar frågar han då och då om hon har lust att studera trolldryckskonst eller historia ihop med honom. Det fungerar vanligtvis inte heller.  
"Ska du följa med till biblioteket och plugga, Evans?"  
"Nej, Potter, det ska jag inte", svarar hon trött. "Även om jag hade _velat_ plugga med dig så har jag inte tid.  
"Ska du till Snigelhorn och hans lilla klubb igen, kanske?"  
"Ja, tänk för att jag ska det!"  
"Att du orkar… Sitta där med de där plugghästarna."  
"Du är bara avundsjuk för att du inte blivit inbjuden", säger hon.  
"Det är jag inte alls!"  
"James, kommer du?" frågar Remus som står och väntar på honom borta vid porträtthålet.  
"Vi ses", mumlar James och går därifrån. "Skam den som ger sig", muttrar han. "Jag ska nog få henne på fall en dag."


	8. Chapter 8

Jag fick en fråga om huruvida Lily vet om att de andra marodörerna vet att Remus är en varulv. Hon har inte pratat med någon enda person om det, förutom Remus, men hon är 100% säker på att James, Sirius och Peter känner till det. Men hon vet inte om att de är animagusar.

Här kommer kapitel 8, grattis. Tack för era kommentarer på det senaste avsnittet.

Disclaims: J.K. Rowling, naturligtvis.

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Things we said today

Veckan innan påsklovet ska de sjätteårselever som fyllt sjutton år genomföra sitt transferensprov. James fyller sjutton bara ett par dagar innan, den 27 mars, och firas med dunder och brak av de andra marodörerna. Lily känner sig tvungen att säga grattis eftersom han uppvaktade henne, men hon ursäktar sig för att hon inte har köpt något.  
"Om jag får en kram så är vi kvitt", säger han och slår ut med armarna.  
Hon går med på det, inte särskilt motvilligt för att vara ärlig, och lägger till hans förtjusning armarna om honom.

Både James och Lily klarar av testet med bravur på första försöket, liksom Sirius. Lily är ganska nervös innan, men det har hon egentligen ingen anledning till för det har gått väldigt bra på lektionerna. Remus går det inte lika bra för, han koncentrerar sig inte ordentligt, så han hamnar två kilometer söder om den uttänkta platsen ser ganska sur ut när han kommer tillbaka till skolan.  
"Det går bättre nästa gång", säger James och klappar honom på axeln. "Du hamnade ju bara lite fel. Anderson i Hufflepuff råkade splitta av sig ena armen!"  
Lilys vänner Hilary och Mary är inte myndiga, så de får liksom Peter vänta till hösten med att göra provet. Äldst av eleverna i hennes klass är Sirius, som är född i september. Hade han varit bara en vecka äldre skulle han fått börja skolan ett år tidigare än vad som blev fallet. Då skulle han ha sluppit hemifrån ett år tidigare men samtidigt gått miste om tre ytterst fenomenala klasskamrater.  
"Synd att man inte kan transferera sig ut från skolområdet", säger James. "Då hade vi sluppit kravla oss genom den hemliga gången för att komma till Hogsmeade", tillägger han med lägre röst.  
"Det är snart fullmåne", säger Sirius. "Då kommer vi härifrån."

Bara två dagar senare hamnar Lily i sjukhusflygeln. En slytherinelev kastar en lamslagningsbesvärjelse på henne, hon träffas i ryggen, ramlar nedför trappan och landar mitt framför fötterna på James och Sirius. Hade besvärjelsen tagit ordentligt skulle hon ha tuppat av på grund av den, inte fallet.  
"Lily!" utbrister James förskräckt och dyker ned på huk bredvid henne. "Hallå, Lily!?"  
Han lyfter upp hennes huvud i sitt knä och ruskar henne lite i axlarna, men det hjälper inte. Sirius tittar upp och ser ett gäng slytherinflickor stå och flina emot dem. En av dem är den där apan Christine Sullivan. Henne är det ingen som gillar, troligtvis inte hennes egna vänner. Av någon anledning har hon ett horn i sidan till Lily, troligen för att hon är svartsjuk på att Lily är mycket sötare och dessutom duktigare i skolan trots att hon är mugglarfödd.  
"_Incarcerous!_" säger Sirius med trollstaven riktad emot Sullivan. Han skickar några meter rep mot henne och hon binds till händer och fötter.  
Han för henne till professor McGonagall. James lyfter upp Lily i famnen och bär henne till sjukhusflygeln där han sitter och väntar till dess hon vaknar. Efter en stund får han sällskap av Sirius, som överlämnat brottslingen.  
"McGonagall drog av trettio poäng sammanlagt", säger han. "Tjugo för Sullivan och ytterligare tio för att hon tjafsade emot. Vi leder över Slytherin med tjugo poäng nu."  
"Jag bryr mig inte om poäng", säger James irriterat och ser orolig ut. "Tänk om Lily inte vaknar."  
"Klart att hon vaknar! Du har varit med om värre saker och sen varit på benen en timme efteråt. Vill du att jag ska gå?"  
"Gör som du vill." James tittar inte upp.

När Lily vaknar en halvtimme senare flyger James upp ur stolen för att se efter hur det är med henne. Hon tittar sig förvånat omkring och vet inte varför hon hamnat där.  
"Vad hände?" mumlar hon.  
"Du ramlade nedför trappan och slog i skallen, Lily", säger han och sätter sig på hennes sängkant.  
Han lyfter handen för att lägga den över hennes, men halvvägs ångrar han sig, och sänker den igen. Lily blundar och lägger huvudet på sned. Hon har en bula i skallen, ett stort blåmärke på ena armen och kommer att ha ganska ont i rumpan också ett par dagar, den fick sig en hård törn när hon landade.  
"Du ska få sova vidare", säger James och reser sig för att gå.

Lily blir liggande där över natten. James kommer in dagen därpå och ser efter hur det är med henne och när han dyker upp sitter Remus där och pratar med henne. Hon ser ut att trivas ganska bra i hans sällskap, de skrattar och har det lite för trevligt, tycker James. Och varför i helskota håller de varandra i handen?  
"Hur mår du?" frågar James när han nått fram till hennes säng.  
Remus släpper Lilys hand som om han bränt sig på den.  
"Det är bättre idag, tackar som frågar. Remus berättade nyss att det var du som bar hit mig. Varför sa du inte det igår?"  
"Det spelar väl ingen roll vem som gjorde det, huvudsaken är att du kom hit."  
"Jag ska gå nu", säger Remus kvickt. "Har en mugglarstudieuppgift som inte är klar. Hej då, Lily. Vi ses sen, James."  
"Hej då, Remus", säger hon. "Tack för att du kom."  
James tar över hans plats på stolen bredvid sängen.  
"Gör det mycket ont?" frågar han.  
"Det är inte så farligt. Och tack, ska jag väl säga. För att du tog hit mig."  
James blir så till sig att han försöker skämta bort det hela. "Jag är bara glad att jag slapp bära dig ännu längre", säger han. "Du är inte så lätt, ska du veta."  
"Det kanske är du som är klen?" ler hon.  
"Jag, klen?" flinar han. "Nu sårade du mig, Evans."  
Det är inte ofta James tappar talförmågan, men det händer. När han berättat om dagens lektioner och vad hon missat kan han inte komma på mer att säga.  
"Vi kanske ses ikväll, om du är tillbaka då."  
"Ska du gå?"  
"Jag måste skriva klart en uppsats."  
"Ute i sista minuten, förmodar jag?"  
"Du anar inte hur rätt du har." Han ler sitt charmigaste leende mot henne och går sedan därifrån.  
En par timmar senare låter madam Pomfrey Lily gå tillbaka till sitt elevhem. Det ska bli skönt att sova i sin säng igen, tycker hon. Sjukhusflygelns sängar är inte särskilt sköna i jämförelse med dem i sovsalarna. Och någon större fara är det inte med henne, förutom några blåmärken och att hon har lite ont i huvudet.

Under våren får Lily regelbundet brev från sin far som skriver om hustruns hälsotillstånd. Det verkar bara bli sämre och sämre. Lily vill åka hem på påsklovet, det har hon inte gjort sedan första året. I värsta fall kanske hennes mor är väldigt allvarligt sjuk och då är det lika bra att passa på medan hon fortfarande kan träffa henne.  
Modern är sängliggande för det mesta. Hon orkar inte vara uppe mer än ett par timmar åt gången och hon har inte varit utanför trädgården de senaste veckorna utom för att besöka sjukhuset. Det är Petunia som har tagit över markservicen i hemmet. Hon lagar mat, tvättar och städar samtidigt som hon arbetar heltid och försöker klämma in lite tid med Vernon då och då. Mellan systrarna är det som vanligt, Lily försöker vara trevlig och starta ett samtal men Petunia är som alltid lika kort och har alls ingen lust att prata med sin konstiga lillasyster.  
Lily spenderar mycket tid uppe hos sin mamma.  
"Hur går det i skolan, gumman?"  
"Bra. Det är som vanligt, mycket att göra nu sista terminen. Men nu pratar vi inte om det. Hur är det med dig egentligen, mamma? Har du mycket ont?"  
"Emellanåt. Men jag har fått femton olika mediciner och piller av doktor Greene." Hon ler svagt. "Så jag lär inte dö av undernäring i alla fall. Hur går det med pojkarna då? Finns det inga trevliga på Hogwarts?"  
"Jag var ute med en i februari. Men det var inget särskilt med honom." Plötsligt får hon upp en bild av James framför sig. Det är synd att han är så dryg, annars hade han faktiskt kunnat vara någon hon hade varit intresserad av. Nu lär det inte bli så.

James tycker att det är väldigt tråkigt på Hogwarts utan Lily. Han överväger att skriva ett brev till henne men kan inte komma på hur han ska formulera sig.  
"Prata med henne när hon kommer tillbaka istället", föreslår Sirius. "Hon har nog annat att tänka på just nu. Får jag skriva av din sammanfattning?"  
James skjuter över pergamentpapperet till Sirius som genast börjar kopiera texten.  
"Hur ska du lära dig något på det där viset?" undrar Remus.  
"Jag lär mig det Tramptass har skrivit."  
Remus har alltid påpekat att var och en borde skriva sina egna uppsatser och har själv aldrig skrivit av någon annan. Däremot har han låtit de andra läsa hans texter när de blir för tjatiga. Det är absolutinte något fel på James eller Sirius tankeförmåga och de kan mycket väl skriva en egen sammanfattning om de inte vore så lata ibland.

Dagen innan skolan börjar igen återvänder Lily till Hogwarts. Hon hoppas snarare än tror att hennes mor mår bättre snart. Tillbaka i skolan har hon mycket pluggande att ta igen. Hon hann inte läsa så mycket under lovet som det var tänkt. Kvällarna spenderas i biblioteket och hon bär alltid runt på minst två böcker. Det är visserligen två månader kvar tills examensproven börjar men hon vill verkligen lyckas lika bra med dem som med GET-proven. En kväll när hon sitter och läser kommer James förbi.  
"Får jag sätta mig?" frågar han.  
"Gör som du vill." Underligt att han frågar, tycker hon. I vanliga fall skulle han bara ha slagit sig ner, med eller utan tillåtelse.  
"Jag hörde om din mamma…"  
"Vem har sagt det?"  
"Ingen… Jag hörde dig och Remus prata om det en gång men jag ville inte säga något för du kanske skulle tro att det var någon som hade skvallrat och det angår ju inte mig egentligen vad du gjorde hemma på lovet men jag ville att du skulle veta att jag tänkte på dig", hasplar han ur sig.  
"Tack, James."  
"Det är aldrig lätt att se någon man tycker om må dåligt. Jag minns när jag var liten och morfar låg sjuk innan han gick bort… Fast vad är det jag sitter och talar för dumheter? Din mamma kommer säkert att bli bra snart. Jag ska gå så att du får läsa vidare. Det var inte meningen att störa."  
"Du störde inte", säger hon tyst och följer honom med blicken ut genom dörren.


	9. Chapter 9

Hej på er! Anledningen till detta lilla dröjsmål har berott på flera saker... Jag har varit utomlands, jag har väntat på fler kommentarer och min dator var inte som den skulle under helgen. Här kommer i alla fall ett nytt kapitel som jag hoppas att ni tycker om. Och glöm i så fall inte att tala om det!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling äger, wohoo!

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 9

_Here comes the sun_

Snart får Lily anledning att besöka sjukhusflygeln igen, men den här gången beror det inte på att hon har skadat sig. Det är för Remus skull. Det är dagen efter en natt med fullmåne, och hon går för att hälsa på honom en stund efter middagen. Bäst som hon sitter där och pratar med vännen kommer James inhaltande, med färska ärr på armarna och ett blåmärke under ögat. Han ser så bedrövlig ut att hon inte kan låta bli att undra vad han har råkat ut för.  
"Vad har hänt?" frågar hon, inte utan oro i rösten.  
Det skulle inte förvåna henne om han har duellerat med Snape igen. Han märker oron i hennes fråga och ler inombords. Att hon oroar sig för honom måste betyda något, det är åtminstone bättre än att hon ignorerar honom, något hon har försökt de senaste åren.  
"Inget", svarar han, lite väl kvickt för att hon ska tro på honom. "Jag… jag ramlade."  
Hon ser på honom med en begrundande blick. James ser ut att vara nästan lika trött som Remus och att han _bara_ trillat verkar inte särskilt troligt. Något är det han döljer.  
"Du ramlade?"  
"Ja. Jag ramlade… ur sängen", drar han till med. "Och slog skallen i en bok."  
"Så det är därför du har ett sår på handen också? Och är halt på ena benet?"  
"Det är från igår", ljuger James. "Jag föll av kvasten. Hur är det med dig, Remus?" fortsätter han vänd mot kamraten. Nog för att James blir glad när Lily talar med honom, men han tänker inte avslöja något om sina nattliga äventyr för henne.  
"Jag lever i alla fall", mumlar Remus trött.  
"Ska jag ordna något åt dig? Ifall du fryser, eller så? Är du hungrig?"  
"Det är ingen fara."

James stannar en stund innan han tillsammans med Lily lämnar sjukhusflygeln. Den där omtänksamma sidan har hon inte sett så mycket av tidigare – men hon gillar den. På väg tillbaka till elevhemmet talar de om den förestående quidditchfinalen som äger rum en vecka senare.  
"Tror du att vi vinner, Evans?"  
"Du vet att jag inte är insatt i det där. Men jag hoppas att ni gör det, förstås. Det kanske skulle väga upp lite efter förra årets fiasko."  
"Usch, prata inte om det!" skrattar han. "Jag tror att jag kan lova att det går bättre i år!"  
"Såklart det gör. Ni är ju redan garanterade en plats i finalen."

Följande helg möter Gryffindor Ravenclaw i årets quidditchfinal. Gryffindor har ganska goda chanser att ta hem vinsten, för Ravenclaw måste slå dem med tvåhundrafemtio poäng om de vill komma på första plats. James har legat i hårdträning de senaste veckorna, nu ska de minsann vinna! Förra året kom de ju bara trea. Dessutom vill han imponera på Lily. Varken Sirius eller Remus tror att hon kommer att tycka bättre om honom för att han slår sitt rekord i antal gjorda mål.  
Han som kommenterar matchen heter George Crawford och tillhör Hufflepuff.  
"Välkomna till årets final i quidditch", säger han. "Gryffindor möter Ravenclaw och här har vi laguppställningen! Kapten och tillika jagare i Gryffindor är Michael Coleridge och med sig ut på plan har han slagmännen Aaron Bones och Fitzwilliam Dallas, väktaren Edvard Hamilton, jagarna James Potter och Richard Abbott och lagets söta lilla sökare Mindy Gardiner. En applåd för Gryffindor, gott folk! Och här kommer Ravenclaw!"  
Han rabblar upp spelarna i Ravenclaws quidditchlag och även dessa möts av en smattrande applåd när de flyger ett ärevarv runt planen. Läktarna är färgade av de båda lagens färger, rött och gult respektive blått och brons. På Slytherinläktaren sitter deras lag och tjurar över att inte kom så långt som till final.  
"Madam Hooch blåser igång spelet och kastar upp klonken som fångas av… Potter! Oj, så han tacklas! Forster är nog inte på humör för förlust idag. Och där kommer Banks från andra hållet! Potter tappar klonken men den fångas av Coleridge som passar till Hamilton, passar till Coleridge, passar till Potter…"  
James duckar för en dunkare och sätter iväg mot Ravenclaws målringar med klonken under armen. Fem sekunder gör han matchens första mål. Klonken är utom räckhåll för Ravenclaws väktare. Gryffindors läktare jublar och skriker, Lily likaså. James gör en loop med kvasten och flyger iväg för att rädda tillbaka klonken till sitt eget lag igen.

Efter nästan två timmar är matchen över. Gryffindor vinner med 360 poäng mot 70 och det betyder att de har tagit hem årets quidditchpokal. Lily har suttit som på nålar mot slutet av matchen, för om Ravenclaws sökare hade fångat den gyllene kvicken först skulle de ha vunnit över Gryffindor med bara tio poäng och det vore för nesligt med tanke på hur hårt James och hans lagkamrater har kämpat.  
"Hurra för Potter!" sjunger de andra marodörerna och hivar upp honom på sina axlar.  
Men de orkar inte bära honom så långt, så han får gå själv upp till slottet, omringad av beundrare. Det blir fest i Gryffindors sällskapsrum den kvällen, ett kalas som varar halva natten. Quidditchlaget behandlas som kungar, och i Mandys fall som en drottning.  
När James idolklubb inte trängs runt honom längre kommer Lily fram.  
"Grattis, James", säger hon.  
"Tack", ler han och rodnar. "Men man kan inte få en kram också, kanske? Som belöning för en enastående insats?"  
"Jo, det kan väl gå för sig", säger hon och lägger armarna om honom.  
Remus och Sirius busvisslar när de ser det, och då börjar Lily också rodna. James blinkar åt Mary och Sarah som sitter bakom Lilys rygg, varpå de börjar fnittra. De har fortfarande inte gett upp hoppet om att det kan bli James och Lily en vacker dag.  
Dagen därpå retar han gallfeber på henne igen och allt är som vanligt.

Det finns saker som intresserar James betydligt mindre än quidditch och att imponera på Lily. Trolldryckslära till exempel. Under dessa lektioner gör han inte precis sitt yttersta. Han kan inte tänka sig att han kommer en dag kommer att ha ett yrke där han behöver vara särskilt bra på sådant.  
"Potter, _vad_ ska det här föreställa egentligen?" suckar professorn och fyller en sked med innehållet från James kittel.  
Han luktar på det, grimaserar och häller tillbaka det igen.  
"Har du kokat en stinkbomb?"  
Några flickor fnittrar, Sirius gapskrattar och Snape hånflinar.  
"Drycken ska vara gyllengul, inte snorgrön", fortsätter Snigelhorn och fortsätter till Sirius kittel. Från en annan bänks hörs Snapes kvävda hånskratt.  
"Vill du komma och smaka, Snivellus?" fräser James. "Evans, hjälp mig!" viskar han till Lily som står i bänkraden framför honom.  
"Det är för sent nu, den är redan förstörd. Du får läsa instruktionerna noggrannare nästa gång. Förresten har han redan sett att du har misslyckats. Igen", tillägger hon.  
En liten stund senare tar lektionen slut och Snigelhorn skickar iväg dem.  
"Fyll en flaska med innehållet, skriv en namnlapp och ställ flaskan på katedern innan ni kilar iväg", ropar han ut över klassen.  
James tvivlar på att han kommer lyckas skrapa ihop mer än ett A på årets slutprov.

I juni drar examensproven i gång. Sjätteårseleverna känner inte samma panik som eleverna som skriver GET- eller FUTT-prov, men de har ändå haft väldigt mycket att plugga och repetera de senaste veckorna. Lily och Remus skriver så att pennspetsarna glöder. Vissa andra elever tar det betydligt lugnare. Varken Sirius eller James är mycket för att skriva långa förklarande svar på frågorna, de svarar hellre kort och kompakt. Poängen är ju ändå densamma. Peter kliar sig då och då i skallen med fjäderpennan men gör sitt bästa. Han föredrar praktiska ämnen framför teoretiska, liksom många elever före honom, därmed inte sagt att han lyckas mycket bättre med dem. James och Sirius briljerar på det praktiska provet i försvar mot svartkonster. De får högsta poäng och mycket beröm av läraren, professor Cole. Han har bara arbetat på skolan ett år och det skulle inte förvåna eleverna om även han bestämmer sig för att byta jobb, blir sjuk eller råkar ut för en olycka innan läsåret är till ända. Det verkar vara något underligt med platsen som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster – ingen lärare stannar någonsin längre än ett år.

Dagarna innan terminsavslutningen spenderar eleverna med att göra så gott som ingenting. Det är fint väder och de har väldigt lite att göra utanför lektionstid. Lily sitter med sina vänner ute i gräset och tittar ut över sjön. Nere i en vik håller Sirius och Remus på med något vattenäventyr, under ett träd sitter Peter och sover och på mage i gräset ligger James och läser en quidditchtidning.  
"Ett sånt härligt väder!" suckar Sarah förnöjt och vänder upp ansiktet mot solen i hopp om att kunna påbörja årets solbränna. "Jag hoppas att det håller i sig."  
"Och fin utsikt har vi också", skrattar Mary och nickar åt Gryffindorpojkarna. "Synd att Sirius har så mycket kläder på sig…"  
"Du har pojkvän!"  
"Se men inte röra."  
"Jag är ledig", säger Sarah. "Jag kan glo så mycket jag vill…"

Av någon anledning känner Lily ett styng av saknad när hon säger hej då till James på King's Cross Station när deras sommarlov börjar. Det hade hon aldrig trott skulle hända. Och det stör henne. Hon vill för allt i världen inte _sakna_ honom. Hon vill inte tänka på honom över huvud taget. Han är en arrogant översittare och hon kan mycket väl tänka sig att det finns trevligare pojkar till och med i Slytherins elevhem.  
"Vi ses i september igen, Evans", säger James och kramar om henne innan de skiljs åt.  
Hon säger hej då till Lupin på samma sätt, till James besvikelse. Egentligen vet han att det inte finns något att vara svartsjuk för. Han har ju pratat med Remus, som försäkrade, för tjugoelfte gången, att de inte har något annat än vänskapliga känslor för varandra.  
"Vi hör av oss", säger Sirius till Peter och Remus innan han lämnar stationen tillsammans med James.

Lily tillbringar natten på Den läckande kitteln och reser till hemstaden dagen därpå. Klockan fyra nästa dag rullar tåget in på stationen där hemma. Hennes far står och väntar på henne. Hon tycker att han ser lite tärd ut, han har fått fler rynkor sedan i julas och verkar ha gått ner i vikt. Lily är rädd att han inte äter ordentligt nu när modern inte orkar vara uppe och laga mat. Petunia tycker väl att hon har viktigare saker för sig än att stå i köket där hemma. Sedan hon slutade skolan året innan har hon arbetat i en livsmedelsaffär.  
"Hur är det med mamma?" frågar hon och stuvar in sina saker i bilens bagagelucka.  
"Lite bättre än igår. Men hon är trött. Hon har legat till sängs den senaste veckan."  
När de kommit hem går Lily in och sätter sig hos sin mor, som vill höra om hur det gått i skolan. Sin sjukdom vill hon inte prata om, dottern ska inte behöva oroa sig för sådant.  
"Mamma, vad har doktorn sagt egentligen?"  
"Äsch, inte ska vi prata om det", säger hon och tar Lilys händer. "Inte nu när det är så länge sedan vi träffades. Berätta hur det gick på slutproven istället."  
"Bra. Jag fick högsta betyg i trolldryckslära, berättade professor Slughorn", svarar Lily.  
"Du är så duktig, älskling. Vi är stolta över dig, det vet du."  
Hon blir så ledsen av att se sin mor ligga så där, trött och hjälplös. Det är inte den bilden av sin mor hon vill minnas. Hennes mamma har alltid annars varit i farten, pysslat och donat med barnen, huset och trädgården med liv och själ. Hon har gått ner mycket i vikt de senaste månaderna, säkert tio, femton kilo. De förr så runda och rosiga kinderna är bleka och insjunkna, de gröna ögonen inte lika pigga och glada.

James och Sirius tar sig själva från stationen hem till familjen Potters hem där James mor väntar med god mat och öppna armar. Hon kramar om dem länge och väl när de klivit in genom dörren.  
"Så ni har vuxit", säger hon glatt och stryker Sirius över kinden. "Välkomna hem, mina små vänner. James, gå och hämta pappa är du snäll. Han sitter på sitt kontor."  
James springer upp på övervåningen för att be sin far komma ner och under tiden går mrs Potter och Sirius till matsalen.  
"Gick slutproven bra, Sirius?" frågar hon.  
"Jag hoppas det."  
"Det gjorde de säkert, jag vet ju hur klipsk och begåvad du är! Jag hoppas att James också har gjort bra ifrån sig… Jag är rädd att han är lite lat ibland, att han inte riktigt förstår vikten av en god utbildning."  
"Oroa er inte för honom, mrs Potter."  
"Du ska kalla mig Sally, har jag ju sagt!" skrattar hon.

James hinner inte mer än hem förrän han börjar sakna Lily. Han beklagar sig för Sirius som befarar att han inte kommer att få höra något annat under resten av lovet.  
"Herregud, James! Om du saknar henne så får du väl åka hem till henne och hälsa på istället för att sitta här och gnälla tills mina öron ramlar av."  
"Jag kan väl inte bara åka hem till henne?"  
"Nej, det kan ju tyckas lite konstigt i och för sig… och med tanke på att du är… _du_ så kanske hon inte ens släpper in dig."  
"Tack för det", muttrar James.  
"Till er tjänst, herrn."  
"Tycker inte du att hon har varit lite trevligare mot mig de senaste veckorna?"  
"Syftar du på kramen du fick idag?"  
"Kanske det."  
"Jag antog det. Du kommer att leva på den hela sommaren."

James och Sirius firar lovet med några ordentliga sovmorgnar. Att de har fått läxor över sommarlovet är inget de tänker börja bekymra sig över förrän i slutet av augusti, ungefär. Då gör de hälften var och skriver sedan av varandra.  
"Din kusin har gift sig", konstaterar James när de sitter och äter en sen frukost. "Det står här i tidningen."  
"Det är Narcissa, förmodar jag?"  
"Ja, hon har gängat sig med Lucius Malfoy."  
"Åh, fy fan."  
Mer blir inte sagt om saken. James vet att Sirius avskyr sina kusiner, alla utom en, Andromeda Tonks, som är gift med en mugglarfödd trollkarl. På grund av sitt giftermål uteslöts hon, och hennes dotter Nymphadora, ur släkten. Sirius brukar hälsa på henne ibland. När han fortfarande bodde hemma struntade han i att hans mor förbjöd honom det och nu bryr han sig inte det minsta om vad resten av familjen säger. Enligt honom är de inte hans familj längre, lika lite som de själva anser att han tillhör deras.

James oroar sig för att Lily ska gå och skaffa pojkvän under sommaren. Hon kanske bor granne med någon väldigt snygg typ där uppe i hemstaden? Någon som charmar henne och tar henne med sådan storm att hon inte ens vill återvända till Hogwarts i höst?  
"Lily, inte återvända till Hogwarts? Det var det dummaste jag hört", säger Sirius. "Det ska nog mycket till för att få henne att stanna kvar hemma!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ett nytt kapitel, varsågoda. Tack för kommentarerna på det förra, hoppas ni är lika flitiga nu. Helst ska den handla om kapitlet förstås...  
Vi har kommit till en vändpunkt. Jag tycker att det är dags för något "stort" att hända för Lilys och James del. Något som binder dem närmare varandra.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

_Cry baby cry_

Lily och hennes syster turas om att sköta den sjuka modern. Det enda de kan göra för henne är att se till att hon får ett så lugnt och smärtfritt slut som möjligt. Doktorn har sagt att det inte finns något mer han kan göra än att skriva ut fler mediciner som kanske lindrar lite.  
"Hon dör förmodligen innan sommaren är slut", berättar han för dem efter ett av sina hembesök.  
De berättar ingenting för sin mor. Inte blir hon gladare av att få höra från dem att hon snart ska dö. Det har hon redan begripit själv. Och hon vill avsluta sitt liv hemma, inte på något sjukhus. Lily och Petunia säger inte särskilt mycket till varandra den sommaren. Petunia är lite kinkig över att behöva vara hemma och passa upp på sin sjuka mor när hon har semester och skulle kunna åka iväg någonstans med sin pojkvän, "Väldige Vernon" som Lily i smyg kallar honom. Till sin far har Lily ett lika kärt förhållande som förr. Hon äger fortfarande förmågan att muntra upp honom fast lyckas inte lika ofta som när hon var yngre och livet var mindre problemfritt för deras del. Lily har alltid varit pappas flicka, Petunia har tytt sig mer till modern. När Lily var yngre följde hon ofta med mr Evans och fiskade, tittade på gamla bilar och dessutom har de musikintresset gemensamt. Båda är obotliga fans av The Beatles.

En helg kommer Vernon på besök. Lily säger att hon kan sköta om deras mamma själv, så att Petunia kan åka iväg på sin semester om det nu är så viktigt för henne. De unga tu reser iväg men kommer hem knappt tre dygn senare. Tänk om modern hastigt skulle bli sämre och Petunia inte kommer hem i tid? Hon har hela livet på sig att umgås med Vernon. Han stannar en natt och reser sedan hem igen.

I slutet av juli får Lily sitt brev från Hogwarts. Det anländer när de sitter och äter frukost. Ugglan knackar på fönstret med näbben och Lily går för att öppna.  
"Du och dina jäkla ugglor", suckar Petunia och himlar med ögonen. "Släpp inte in den, Lily, jag har ju städat!"  
"Det är från Hogwarts", säger Lily glatt. "Men jag läser det senare", fortsätter hon och lägger det på köksbänken. "Mamma kanske har vaknat."  
Hon häller upp en tallrik soppa och går upp till föräldrarnas sovrum. Mrs Evans har inte kunnat äta något annat än flytande föda de senaste veckorna. Men den här morgonen vill deras mor inte ha något alls och under dagen blir hon allt sämre. Döttrarna förstår att slutet är nära. Mr Evans och hans döttrar samlas runt sjukbädden för att vara henne nära under hennes sista tid. Vid niotiden på kvällen andas hon ut för sista gången. Flickorna snyftar och kramar om varandra för första gången på flera år. Mr Evans säger inte ett ljud, han stirrar bara tomt framför sig och kramar hustruns hand. Senare kommer en bil och hämtar henne.

Den kvällen kan Lily inte somna. Hennes far går inte att prata med och Petunia har låst in sig på sitt rum med telefonen. Vernon försöker trösta sin storgråtande flickvän genom den men det går inget vidare, och hon ber honom gång på gång att komma dit.

Lily läser brevet från Hogwarts. Att hon har blivit utsedd till försteprefekt kan hon inte glädja sig åt nu. Hon plockar fram papper och penna och skriver ett meddelande till James. Hon måste prata med någon och hon vet att om hon skriver så kommer han att svara. Hon vet att både Mary och Sarah är bortresta. Hennes lilla uggla har sovit nästan hela dagen och ger sig plikttroget av ut i natten. När hon ser Lilys rödgråtna ögon förstår hon att det är något viktigt.  
"Det ska till James", säger hon. "Han bor i London." Hon stryker ugglan över huvudet och öppnar fönstret så att hon kan flyga ut.

När James vaknar framåt elvatiden nästa förmiddag och får syn på Lilys uggla blir han inte lite överraskad och än mer förvånad blir han när han ser att hon vill att han ska komma till henne. Han slänger i sig frukosten och beger sig iväg med det samma. Det tar flera timmar att flyga hem till henne, det är ändå en sträcka på trettio mil. Framåt kvällen är han äntligen där. Han har bara landat ett par gånger, för att äta, sträcka på benen och uträtta vissa naturbehov.  
När det ringer på dörren går Lily för att öppna och där står han, rufsigare i håret än någonsin, med en kvast i ena näven och med hennes brev i den andra.  
"Jag beklagar sorgen, Lily", säger han. "Sirius också, han hälsade till dig."  
Han stänger dörren bakom sig, ställer ifrån sig kvasten i hallen och lägger armarna om henne. Hon lutar huvudet mot hans axel och börjar gråta igen.  
"Såja, såja", tröstar han och stryker henne över ryggen. "Gråt så mycket du behöver, så känns det bättre sen."  
När hon till slut sansat sig frågar hon om han flugit hela vägen.  
"Ja… Det tog en stund. Men det var i alla fall fint väder. Måste rasta kvasten lite, du vet."  
"Vill du ha te?" snyftar hon.  
"Ja, tack. Men sätt dig ner, låt mig göra i ordning det", säger han och drar ut en stol åt henne.  
Han plockar fram två stora muggar ur köksskåpet och fyller en kastrull med vatten. Medan det kokar upp letar han igenom skafferiet efter något tilltugg.  
"I vilket fall som helst måste du äta", säger han. "Jag tycker att du ser smalare ut."  
James häller upp tevattnet och sätter muggen framför henne och sätter sig mitt emot. Hon rör sakta runt med skeden och sitter med hakan lutad i den andra handen. Tårarna envisas hela tiden med att göra hennes ögon blanka. Det gör James så ont att se henne så ledsen och bedrövad och han vet inte riktigt vad han ska göra för att vara till någon hjälp. Tveksamt sträcker han fram en hand, tar tag i hennes och stryker med tummen över hennes knogar.  
"Goda bullar", säger han för att bryta tystnaden. "Är det du som har bakat?"  
Lily nickar.  
"Jag försökte baka kakor en gång, men jag glömde dom i ugnen så de blev kolsvarta och sedan dess vill mamma knappt släppa in mig i köket."  
Hon tvingar fram ett svagt leende och kan inte låta bli att tänka på James iklädd förkläde och grytvantar.

De fikar en stund innan de går upp på hennes rum. Hon vill inte riskera att Petunia kommer ner och ser besöket. Fast Petunia har inte lämnat sitt rum mer än en gång för att gå på toaletten sedan i morse. Lily antar att hon tjurar över att Vernon inte kunde komma och trösta henne.  
James slår sig ner på sängkanten och Lily sätter sig bredvid honom. Det dröjer inte länge förrän tårarna kommer forsande igen.  
"Såja, lilla du", tröstar han och tar henne i famnen igen.  
"Varför just mamma? Hon har ju alltid varit frisk annars, har knappt haft en förkylning de senaste tio åren…"  
Hon gråter hjärtskärande och håller fast vid honom som om hon håller på att falla utför ett stup och han är den enda klippan som kan rädda henne.

Han stannar ett par timmar, sedan blir det dags att fara hem igen.  
"Klarar du dig själv nu?" frågar han.  
Hon nickar till svar.  
"Bra. Då ska jag ge mig av."  
"Ska du verkligen flyga hem?" undrar hon. "Du kommer att frysa ihjäl, det ser ut att bli regn i natt. Är det inte bättre att du sover här? Jag kan bädda på soffan…"  
"Det är ingen fara, säger han och ler. Det är ju sommar. Följer du med mig ner?"  
Klockan är nästan tolv och de flesta i grannskapet ligger och sover. Det är ingen som lägger märke till att en ung man med en kvast mellan benen flyger iväg i månskenet. Lily ser fullmånen och tänker på Remus, den stackaren.  
"Vi ses", säger James och ger Lily en varm kram.  
"Tack för att du kom", säger hon, fortfarande med armarna om honom.  
"Inte kunde jag stanna hemma när du av egen fri vilja bad mig komma. Jag är verkligen ledsen för din skull, Lily. Om det bara fanns något jag kunde göra…"  
"Du kom ju hit", säger hon och försöker sig på ett tappert leende. "Det betyder mycket för mig, James."  
"Jag hör av mig", säger han och ger henne en snabb puss på kinden innan han släpper henne.  
Lily går till sängs och då äntligen kan hon somna.

Inte förrän framåt morgontimmarna kommer James hem igen. Sirius vaknar när han smyger in på sitt rum för att få några timmars sömn.  
"Hur var det med henne?" frågar han.  
"Ledsen förstås, men hon klarar sig väl. Mamman hade varit sjuk ett tag så det kom ju inte som någon överraskning."  
"Men i alla fall… Stackars Lily", suckar Sirius.  
James ser medlidsamt på honom. Sirius mor är inte mycket att hänga i julgranen direkt, fast hon är ju vid liv i alla fall. Vad James vet så har de inte haft någon kontakt sedan han flyttade ifrån Grimmaldiplan 12. Han vill så gärna hjälpa honom, om Sirius bara ville berätta för honom. Men han tiger som muren, för honom och Peter. Remus däremot, har nog fått höra en hel del. Han är gängets klagomur. Som om han inte hade nog med egna bekymmer… James sluter ögonen och somnar som en stock.

Knappt två veckor senare begravs Lilys mor. Det kommer inte så många, släkten är inte så stor, men en del grannar och gamla arbetskamrateter närvarar vid jordfästningen. Och Vernon förstås. Lily tycker att han påminner mer och mer om en blekfet padda med fjunmustasch men det är förstås inget hon talar högt om. Han kanske är en trevlig karl – som lyckats dölja det väl hittills. Något mer än hans uppenbarligen välfyllda plånbok måste det ju ha varit som hennes syster föll för. Vernon och Petunia träffades när hon var i London för att shoppa och roa sig tillsammans med några väninnor. De gick till en pub och där satt Vernon. Han bjöd henne på en drink, de dansade och så var det med det. Dagen därpå for hon hem igen och redan samma kväll ringde telefonen. Sedan dess har de träffats så mycket de har kunnat.

Det är en hel del som ska ordnas till begravningen och Lily har inte mycket tid över till annat. Hon funderar på att inte återvända till Hogwarts i september, men hennes far menar att ingenting blir bättre av att hon låter bli.  
"Men vem ska ta hand om dig då, pappa?"  
"Jag får väl förlita mig på min egen kokkonst", säger han. "Eller betala din syster extra för att visa lite omtänksamhet om sin gamle far", tillägger han med ett svagt leende.  
Petunia hade tänkt flytta hemifrån till hösten men med tanke på vad som inträffat stannar hon kvar hemma. Hon tror inte att hennes far klarar sig utan någon kvinnlig omsorg – han kan knappt steka ägg och bacon på egen hand och städningen är det inte mycket bättre med. Hans uppfattning om storstädning är att dammsuga och öppna fönstret för att vädra rummen. Petunia är mycket noggrannare, hon tål inte att se damm utan att genast hämta en dammvippa och avlägsna smutsen.

Lily åker ensam till Diagongränden för att inhandla vad som behövs till skolstarten. James vet vilken dag hon ska åka dit, och planerar in sina inköp till samma dag. Hon träffar honom utanför Flourish & Blotts. De köper sina böcker och sedan bjuder han henne på en glass på Florean Fortescues glassbar.  
"Hur gick begravningen?" undrar han.  
"Så bra den kunde gå."  
Helst vill hon inte prata om det. Istället berättar hon att hon blivit utvald till försteprefekt. Han ger henne en grattiskram och säger att det kunde man väl räkna ut med stortån, att hon skulle bli vald.  
"Jag blev quidditchkapten", berättar han stolt.  
"Grattis. Jag hoppas att du leder laget till vinst i vår."  
"Självklart."

Lily stannar över natten hos Hilary, som bor i London. Hon berättar att hon träffade James i Diagongränden. Att han även varit hemma hos henne säger hon däremot ingenting om.  
"Och han är lika dryg som vanligt, antar jag?" säger Hilary.  
"Kanske det", mumlar Lily men blir lite röd om kinderna.  
Det lägger Hilary inte märke till, hon är fullt upptagen med att packa inför resan. Hon förstår inte hur hon ska få plats med alla böcker och kläder och skolmaterialet i den där kofferten.  
"James blev Gryffindors nye quidditchkapten", säger Lily.  
"Jaha, så roligt."  
"Jag är inte förvånad. Han är äldst i laget, har varit med längst och är väl duktigast också, förmodar jag."  
"Vad är det som har hänt med dig, Lily?" frågar Hilary förvånat. "För ett halvår sedan skulle du aldrig ha erkänt att James är en bra quidditchspelare."  
"Saker och ting kan väl ändras?"  
"Ja, tydligen!" skrattar Hilary. "Det skulle inte förvåna mig om det blev du och James en dag."  
"Äsch, det tror jag knappast. Vi är alldeles för olika."  
"Ni skulle komplettera varandra, det kan du i alla fall inte neka till."  
Lily rycker på axlarna och visar inte med en min att väninnans ord faktiskt innehåller mer sanning än Hilary själv tror att de gör.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11 på ingång, tjoho!  
Det börjar verka kärlek banne mig, eller?

* * *

**Kapitel 11 **

_Can't buy me love_

Den sista augusti far Lily ensam till London för att sedan ta sig vidare till Hogwarts. Hennes far undrar om han ändå inte ska följa med, men Lily menar att hon klarar det själv. Hon kunde ju åka hem själv i våras, då borde hon väl kunna resa till London nu också? Han ska inte behöva ta ledigt från jobbet för den sakens skull. Vid femtiden anländer hon till huvudstaden och natten spenderar hon på Den läckande kitteln.

Sista året på Hogwarts, det är vad hon har framför sig. Känslorna är blandade. Det är skönt att det snart är över, att hon snart ska få komma ut i verkligheten, men samtidigt känns det trist att det är så kort tid kvar – hon har många fina minnen från skoltiden och hon kommer att sakna en del av lärarna, för att inte nämna den dagliga kontakten med kamraterna.

Halv elva dagen därpå lastar hon in sin packning på tåget. Just som hon försöker baxa in den stora tunga kofferten tar två starka händer tag i ena änden och hjälper henne att lyfta in den. Lily tittar upp och möter James ögon. Hon har inte tidigare lagt märke till hur vackra de faktiskt är, där bakom glasögonen. Varma och bruna med en glad glimt.  
"Tack", säger hon och rodnar lite.  
De blir stående ett par sekunder och bara tittar på varandra innan James bryter tystnaden.  
"Hur… är det med dig?" frågar han och drar handen genom håret. Det är precis lika rufsigt som vanligt och hon börjar misstänka att en vanlig kam faktiskt inte biter på hans kalufs.  
"Bra, tack."  
"Roligt att höra. Du ser piggare ut än senast. Vill du sitta med oss?"  
"Jag… jag väntar på de andra…"  
"Naturligtvis. Vi ses sen", säger han med ett leende.

En stund senare anländer hennes vänner. Hon har inte träffat Mary eller Sarah sedan skolan slutade men de skrev till henne när de kom hem från semestern och fick höra om hennes mor. Lily sitter med dem och Hilary, fast hon spenderar mindre tid i deras kupé än någon resa tidigare. Först ska hon och den andre försteprefekten Joe Lane, en pojke från Hufflepuff, prata med de andra prefekterna om deras uppgifter, och sedan ska de patrullera tåget ett par gånger. Dessutom blir hon kvar en stund i Marodörernas kupé varje gång hon går förbi den. James ser ut att bli gladare och gladare för varje gång.  
"Jag gör redan framsteg och vi har inte ens kommit till Hogwarts ännu", säger han till Sirius.  
"Ropa inte hej förrän hon har klämt dig på häcken, Taggis."  
I ena hörnet av kupén sitter Remus och sover med huvudet mot fönstret, det var fullmåne för två nätter sedan och han är väldigt trött. Den ljusbruna luggen har fallit ner i ögonen på honom och han ser yngre ut än sina sjutton år. I knäet ligger en halväten chokladkaka.  
"Vad sägs om lite bus med fjäderpenna och raklödder? fortsätter Sirius och nickar med huvudet åt Remus håll. Det är en av hans favoriter, att spruta raklödder i handen på någon och sedan kittla denne i ansiktet så att han stryker med handen över det. Offret ser ut som jultomten efter en stund, eller som om han har ätit väldigt mycket vispgrädde.  
"Nej, låt honom sova. Det behöver han", säger James. "Vi väntar tills Slingersvans somnar istället." Han höljer Remus mantel över honom. Det är inte så varmt på tåget, regnet hängde i luften hela förmiddagen och nu när de har kommit en bit norröver ser de att det öser ner utanför fönstret.

Lily ska precis gå in i deras kupé då hon ser James lägga manteln över Remus. Han är då för rar i alla fall… Hon tycker att James på något obegripligt vis har mognat under det senaste halvåret. Det började efter att hon ramlade nedför trappan och hamnade i sjukhusflygeln. Hon har plötsligt insett att han har känslor. Att han bryr sig om folk och att han inte alls bara tänker på sig själv. Just det kom hon underfund med när han kom hem till henne efter att hennes mor dött. Det borde hon egentligen ha förstått innan, han har ju stöttat både Remus och Sirius under svåra stunder. Alla gånger hon har pratat med Remus, och han har aldrig haft ett ont ord att säga om James…

Lily är trött den kvällen, men kan inte somna. Hon tänker på James. Han _har_ förändrats det senaste året, det måste hon erkänna. För ett år sedan skulle hon inte kunna föreställa sig att han har en trevlig och omtänksam sida, att han bryr sig om några andra än de andra marodörerna och att det faktiskt går att tala med honom utan att han driver en till vansinne med allt han säger.

Dagen därpå, när de äter frukost, går professor McGonagall runt och delar ut Gryffindorelevernas scheman. Sjunde årets schema är det jobbigaste de haft hittills – till och med Lily höjer på ögonbrynen när hon får se det. Det består av fler dubbeltimmar än någonsin och de har lektioner till halv fem så gott som varenda dag. Några håltimmar har de förstås också, men hon vet vad de kommer att ägnas åt. Mer plugg. Redan under första veckan får de en massa läxor och Lily tycker knappt att hon får någon ledig tid över. James har ännu mindre fritid. I egenskap av quidditchkapten ser han till att laget tränar minst fyra gånger i veckan. De ska minsann ta hem vinsten i vår också!

Joe Lane, den andre försteprefekten, är en lång och ljushårig pojke. Han ser ganska bra ut, det får till och med Lily erkänna. Inte för att hon bryr sig så mycket om utseenden i vanliga fall, men det skadar ju inte.  
"Jag hörde om det där med din mamma, Lily", säger han. "Jag beklagar sorgen."  
"Tack…"  
Hon förstår inte hur han fått veta det, men antar att det är Sarah eller Mary som berättat. Joe är ganska tystlåten av sig, han pratar inte i onödan jämfört med vissa andra. Hon ser James komma gående i korridoren med sitt lilla gäng i släptåg. Hon är lite förvånad över att han inte lyckats reta upp henne en enda gång sedan terminen började.  
"Han kanske har mognat till sig", tror Mary. "Eller så har du blivit mer överseende med honom. Är det bara jag som tycker det, eller har Sirius blivit ännu snyggare över sommaren?" fortsätter hon.  
"Är det ens möjligt?" frågar Sarah. "Jag trodde att han redan var fulländad."  
"Kom igen", suckar Lily. "_Så_ snygg är han väl ändå inte?"  
"Jo", svarar de andra flickorna i kör.  
"Förresten har du redan en pokvän. Du borde glo efter honom i stället." Hon tittar strängt på Mary.  
"Tror du att Rick blir väldigt arg om jag nyper Sirius i rumpan bara en enda gång?"

En vecka efter skolstarten fyller Sirius 18 år. Vännerna väcker honom med sång och en tårta som James var nere och hämtade i köket. Han har blivit god vän med husalferna under årens lopp och osynlighetsmanteln har varit till stor nytta när det gäller att tassa ner och hälsa på dem. Och när det kommer till att smyga runt på skolan i största allmänhet, förstås. Han tvivlar på att ens vaktmästaren känner till alla de hemliga gångar som han och de andra marodörerna upptäckt sedan de började skolan. Remus trollar fram fyra assietter, skedar och en tårtspade ur tomma intet, de tränger ihop sig i Sirius säng och hugger in på tårtan.

James tänker inte ge sig när det gäller Lily. Han är övertygad om hon en dag kommer att ge med sig och erkänna för sig själv att det är han och ingen annan som är hennes livs kärlek. Det ser faktiskt ganska lovande ut, hon har inte skrikit på honom mer än två gånger sedan skolan började, och det är flera veckor sedan dess. Men en sak bekymrar honom, och det är den där Joe Lane som Lily setts tala med oroväckande många gånger den senaste tiden. Tänk om hon blir förtjust i honom!

En kväll sitter hon som vanligt den senaste tiden i biblioteket och skriver på en skoluppgift när James kommer fram och slår sig ner på hennes bord.  
"Hej Lily", säger han glatt.  
"Hej."  
"Skriver du på läxan till örtläran?"  
"Ja."  
"Går det bra?"  
"Mm. Var det något särskilt du ville?" frågar hon utan att titta upp.  
"Vad sägs om att ta sällskap till Hogsmeade?" frågar han.  
"Det är ju över tre veckor till dess…" börjar hon.  
"Bäst att vara ute i tid, innan du blir upptagen. Vad säger du?"  
"Jo… Jo, det kan vi väl göra." Orden flyger ur hennes mun utan att hon tänker på det.  
"Fint", säger han och flinar upp sig värre än vanligt. Automatiskt drar han handen genom håret.  
Sirius retar honom till vansinne med sina kommentarer under de kommande veckorna. Själv ska han gå dit med Rose, en Gryffindorflicka som går sjätte året. Hon är alldeles till sig över att ha blivit erbjuden att gå dit med honom, och hennes väninnor är väldigt avundsjuka.  
"Du kanske ska beställa förlovningsringar redan nu", säger Sirius.  
"Tyst med dig."  
"Är du rädd att hon ska höra?"  
"Det _gör_ hon, som du går på!"  
"Jösses, James… är det så att… att du… _skäms_ över mig?" Han spelar förtvivlad.  
"Om du bara kunde ana", suckar James och kastar en blick åt Lilys håll. Ibland önskar han att Sirius kunde hålla tyst.

Under de kommande dagarna talar James mer med Lily än någonsin tidigare. Hon gör inget motstånd när han sätter sig jämte henne i uppehållsrummet, snäser inte när han tilltalar henne och beklagar sig inte för sina vänner när han varit i farten med att kasta en förhäxning över någon annan elev. Ett par gånger följer hon till och med med honom till biblioteket för att plugga.  
"Jag slår vad om att de är tillsammans innan jul", säger Mary och ler åt de unga tu som försvinner ut ur porträtthålet.  
"Innan jul? upprepar Sarah. Innan november är slut", skulle jag tro.

Sirius, Remus och Peter hyser också förhoppningar om att affären ska sluta lyckligt för alla inblandade. Inte minst för att de då kommer att slippa James gnällande.  
"Du har ju halva inne", säger Sirius när James återvänder en kväll.  
Han och Lily har tillbringat de senaste timmarna i biblioteket och efter det gick de en promenad i korridorerna. Det är ganska jobbigt att sitta stilla och läsa alltför länge.  
"Sch!" hyssjar James.  
"Jag skojar bara, Tagghorn!"  
"Du säger inte sånt när hon hör på, bara så att du vet det", varnar James. "Hon ska inte tro att jag bara är ute efter en sak. Till skillnad från vissa andra…"  
"Menar du mig?"  
"Ja, det är klart! Hur kär var du i den där Helen Johnson egentligen?"  
"Hur kär var hon i _mig_ då? Det kanske var _hon_ som var ute efter en enda sak. Jag är ganska säker på att hon prompt ville bli av med oskulden och när det ändå skulle ske kunde hon väl lika gärna se till att göra det med någon som är snygg?"

James och Lily pratar inte bara om skolarbete. Ganska ofta glider de in på samtalsämnen som rör deras familjer, framtidsplaner, bakgrund och intressen. Att han är förtjust i quidditch förstod hon för länge sedan men att han även gillar att läsa serietidningar och tycker väldigt mycket om The Beatles har hon inte haft en aning om.  
"Att du gillar mugglarmusik", säger hon och ler. "Det visste jag inte."  
"Det är mycket du inte vet om mig", säger han hemlighetsfullt. "Gillar inte du dom?"  
"Jo, mycket! Vilken är din favoritlåt?"  
"Can't by me love. Och din?"  
"Jag vet inte… Yesterday kanske. Eller Help! Eller She loves you… Pappa gillar också Beatles, han har jättemånga skivor av dom hemma."  
"Ja, hur går det för honom nu förresten? Klarar han sig?"  
"Ja, Petunia bor ju fortfarande kvar hemma hos honom. Hon ser till att han äter och att det är städat hemma."  
"Det måste vara hemskt att bli ensam så tidigt. Han kan inte vara mer än femtio år…"  
"Han fyller det nästa år", säger Lily. "Och nej, det här är inte lätt för någon av oss", fortsätter hon och känner hur underläppen börjar darra.  
Det är några veckor sedan hon senast grät över sin mor men nu är det dags igen. Hon kan inte förstå hur hon ska gå genom resten av livet utan att få prata med sin mamma en enda gång till.  
"Lily, förlåt!" utbrister James. "Det var inte meningen att… Seså, gråt inte…"  
Han sträcker fram armen och griper tag i hennes hand. När hon inte tycks kunna sluta gråta drar han fram en näsduk och räcker henne den.  
"Det är inte ditt fel", snyftar hon och torkar sig i ögonen. "Usch, så fånig jag är som bara gråter…"  
"Jag tycker om dig när du gråter också", säger han och ler ett medlidsamt leende.  
Han ser det faktiskt som en positiv sak _att_ hon kan gråta inför honom. De sitter långt in i biblioteket och det är ingen som ser dem, så han sätter sig jämte Lily och lägger armen om henne en stund.  
"Jag tycker om dig väldigt mycket hela tiden", tänker han, och vore det inte varit för att hon gråtit skulle han ha tala om det för henne också.  
Mer än en gång under den kommande veckan hör Lily att James går runt och nynnar eller sjunger på _She loves you_.


	12. Chapter 12

Har fått ett vik, så jag har inte så mycket tid över till skriverier för tillfället. Igår råkade jag i alla fall ha lite tid över så då blev jag färdig med finslipningen av det här kapitlet. Håll till godo.  
Tack så mycket "hejhej" för din fina kommentar på förra kapitlet. Den värmde länge.

**Disclaimer:** Jag har bara snattat av Rowlings underbara magiska värld!

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

_I want to hold your hand_

Tiden går snabbt. Lily och de andra sjundeårseleverna har så mycket att göra att de knappt märker att dagarna rullar på. Det enda de har i skallen är att bli färdiga med läxorna i tid så att de inte hamnar efter. Lärarna tar ingen hänsyn till om det är någon slöfock som inte har läst på eller gjort inlämningsuppgiften, nya läxor delas ut ändå. Fast det är klart, alla ligger inte och rabblar trollformler innan de ska somna, det finns undantag. Som James till exempel. Han är så glad över att Lily har tackat ja till att gå med honom till Hogsmeade att om det inte vore för studieresultaten skulle han helst tillbringa all sin tid med att tänka på henne, och drömma om henne när han sover. Lily tänker inte lika mycket på honom, men det händer förstås med att hon då och då kommer på sig själv med att tänka sig honom i mer intima situationer än hon någonsin föreställt sig.

Det är inte många äldre elever som stannar kvar på skolan när det är dags för terminens första utflykt till Hogsmeade. James har varit väldigt spänd och förväntansfull inför dagen och står nu nere i Gryffindors sällskapsrum, otåligt väntande på Lily. Hur lång tid kan det egentligen ta för en flicka att bestämma sig för vilka kläder hon ska ha? Han har inte trott att Lily är den som bryr sig så jättemycket om sitt utseende. Fast det beror förstås på att han tycker att hon redan är så fin att hon inte behöver sminka sig eller klä upp sig.

Ett par minuter ser han henne komma nedför trappan, lika söt som vanligt. Hon har det mörkröda håret i två tjocka flätor och en svart basker på huvudet – det är inte särskilt milt väder utomhus så här i slutet av december. Det har varit frost på marken varenda morgon i en veckas tid.  
"Kom nu", säger han och sträcker ut handen emot henne.  
"Väntat länge?"  
"Jag vet inte om man kan vänta _för_ länge på dig."  
"Nej, det har jag märkt", tänker hon. Maken till envis människa får man leta efter.  
Hon rodnar men tar hans hand och tillsammans klättrar de ut genom porträtthålet.  
De möts av en del blickar när de går genom skolan. Att de ska gå till Hogsmeade tillsammans är inte precis någon hemlighet. Lily ser Snape få en djup rynka mellan ögonbrynen vid åsynen av henne och James hållande varandra i handen. Hon ägnar inte Severus någon mer tanke den dagen. Han får säga vad han vill. Att han hade rätt en gång i tiden om att James var förtjust i henne är inget hon bekymrar sig över. Snape är ett avslutat kapitel i hennes liv.

När de kommit till byn bjuder han henne på te och kakor på Puddifoot's konditori. De sitter där länge och pratar och han glömmer alldeles bort att gå till Zonkos Skämtartiklar, ett ställe han aldrig annars hoppar över när han är i Hogsmeade. Lily ser tre marodörers ansikten skymta i fönsterrutan då och då. James lägger inte märke till det, dels för att han sitter med ryggen åt det hållet och dels för att han bara har ögon för henne.  
"Du, James?"  
"Mm?" mumlar han utan att slita blicken från henne.  
"Har du bett de andra att spionera på oss?"  
"De andra? Vad menar du?"  
Hon nickar emot fönstret, James vänder på huvudet och ser Sirius breda flin. När de andra marodörerna upptäcker det springer de skrattande därifrån.  
"Jag ska prata med dom senare", säger han och rodnar. "Slår vad om att det var Sirius idé!"  
"Ja, för Remus och Peter är ju _så_ oskyldiga, eller hur?"  
"Beror på vem man jämför med…" Han tillägger med tillgjort fånig röst: "Bara för att fröken Evans aldrig har lyckats åstadkomma ett enda poängavdrag under sina år på Hogwarts!"  
"Det är faktiskt inte sant", fnittrar hon. "Kommer du inte ihåg när jag kastade en kroppslåsningsförhäxning efter dig när vi gick tredje året? Professor Kettleburn drog av fem poäng och du var ganska sur resten av dagen, om jag inte minns fel."  
De skrattar vid minnet.  
"Vad hade jag gjort för att förtjäna det egentligen?"  
"Jag minns inte. Jag kanske störde mig på din existens."  
"Det hoppas jag att du inte gör fortfarande?"  
"Verkar det så, tycker du?"  
"Inte direkt." Han tar hennes hand över bordet och smeker lätt med fingertopparna över knogarna.

När de går tillbaka till slottet igen håller han henne i handen hela tiden, som om han vore rädd att hon skulle ångra sig och springa ifrån honom. Det tänker hon inte göra. Hon trivs oväntat bra med att han går där bredvid henne. De skiljs åt utanför biblioteket men verkar ha lite svårt för att slita sig från varandra.  
"Jag ska bara in och låna några böcker", säger hon, men hon släpper inte hans hand.  
"Ska jag vänta på dig?"  
"Nej, det behöver du inte. Vi ses sen."  
En sista handtryckning och så vänder hon sig om.  
"Vänta", börjar James, tar tag i hennes underarm och drar henne till sig. "Innan du går" säger han och böjer ner huvudet för att kyssa henne.  
Hon för upp handen till hans ansikte och stryker honom över kinden.  
"Vid närmare eftertanke, så får du gärna vänta på mig", säger hon med ett leende. "Jag ska skynda mig."

Lily har vetat några veckor att hon tycker om honom, men inte riktigt vetat vad hon ska göra med sina känslor. Hon visste inte om det var kärlek eller väldigt starka vänskapskänslor. Och om det vore det senare så kanske hon förstör vänskapen genom att gå och bli kär i honom? Men om det vore det första, och om han känner likadant, då kanske hon gör bäst i att bara följa sitt hjärta vart det än för henne? Men det var då. Nu vet hon. Hon _är_ kär i honom. Varför skulle det annars kännas som om hon blir alldeles varm i hela kroppen när han ler mot henne?  
Fem minuter senare kommer hon ut ur biblioteket med famnen full av böcker. James erbjuder sig att bära och hon lastar över dem på honom.

Bara ett par dagar efter Hogsmeadehelgen anser de sig vara ett par. James är överlycklig och Sirius kan inte heller låta bli att glädjas något enormt över att hon, som han uttrycker det, släppt loss allt sitt förnuft.  
"Äntligen", menar han. "Nu slipper vi höra hans känslognäll dagarna i ända. Du anar inte så glad du gör mig, Evans!" säger han med ett leende och ger henne en smällkyss på kinden.  
"Hallå där", säger James och lägger beskyddande armen om sin flickvän. "Håll dig du till din Rose istället!" förmanar han och ger Lily en puss på andra kinden.  
"Lova att jag får bli best man på bröllopet! Det är faktiskt min förtjänst att ni är tillsammans!"  
"Din förtjänst?" utbrister James. "Det vill jag minsann ha en förklaring på!"  
"Om du visste vilket sjå jag har haft med att hålla alla flickor ointresserade av dig, Tagghorn. Det har varit riktigt arbetsamt när de alla har sökt sig till mig istället. Men jag har gjort det för din skull, för att jag är din vän. Och för att det finns Sirius så att det räcker till alla", tillägger han med ett snett leende.

Lily kan inte begripa hur hon kunnat undvika att lägga märke till James underbara ögon. Hon blir alldeles varm i bröstet när hon ser in i dem. Det riktigt lyser om dem, som om det glödde en liten eld innanför irisen. Hon har svårt att tänka på något annat än honom, och Mary påstår att hon inte hör något annat än "James, James, James" hela tiden.  
"Men jag förstår dig", fortsätter hon. "Jag skulle förmodligen vara likadan."  
De unga tu är oskiljaktiga och det väcker en del svartsjuka hos vissa andra elever. Snape blir rasande och James beundrarinnor förtvivlade. Vem ska de nu jaga, när både James och Sirius är upptagna?  
"Jag visste väl att det skulle bli ni två en dag", säger Hilary glatt. "Var det inte det jag sa till dig innan terminen började, Lily?"  
"Jo, det var det."  
"Jag _visste_ att jag skulle få rätt", fortsätter väninnan självbelåtet.

Efter att James och Lily blivit ett par lugnar han ner sig, och det beror inte bara på henne. Han slutar inte upp med sina äventyr helt och hållet, men en betydande minskning sker och han tillbringar mer tid tillsammans med henne än med Sirius, Remus och Peter. Hon får honom dessutom att sluta bråka med Snape stup i ett. Det händer visserligen att de ryker ihop ibland, men inte lika ofta som vanligt. Ibland kan inte ens Lily hindra att en duell blir av. James är inte alls glad åt att hon tycks vilja försvara Snape.  
"Så jag ska bara stå och se på när han…"  
"Om du bara låter honom vara så slutar han kasta förhäxningar efter dig också", säger hon och tystar honom med en kyss.  
Det där stämmer inte, förstås. När Snape får se dem tillsammans tycker han ännu sämre än James än någon trott är möjligt. Han har knappt sagt ett ord till Lily sedan han kallade henne för smutsskalle för ett och ett halvt år sedan, förutom då han försökte be om förlåtelse. När han ser James och Lily stå och vänslas glömmer han alla tankar på att säga förlåt igen. Några timmar senare skickar han in James i en vägg så att denne blöder näsblod.  
"Jag ska minsann visa honom…" säger James och gör en ansats att resa på sig och springa efter.  
"Nej, det låter du bli", avbryter Lily, tar tag i hans arm med ena handen och halar upp en näsduk ur fickan med den andra. "Ingenting blir bättre av att ni slår ihjäl varandra…"  
"Men _han_ ska få misshandla mig på det här viset?" avbryter han ilsket.  
"Han lugnar nog ner sig snart. Usch, så du blöder", suckar hon och trycker näsduken mot hans näsa. "Sitt still, James."  
"Han kommer aldrig över att det var mig och inte honom du valde!"  
"Fåna dig inte, det var aldrig något sådant mellan oss och det vet du. Lova mig att du inte gör något dumt."  
"Jag lovar", muttrar han.  
"Bra. Nu går vi till Madam Pomfrey med dig."

Trots alla lektioner James och Lily har med varandra räcker det inte med att umgås på dagtid. De spenderar kvällarna ihop när han inte är på quidditchträning. För det mesta, i alla fall.  
"Vi ses sen, sötnos", säger James och ger henne en puss på kinden.  
"Jag trodde att vi skulle träffas ikväll!"  
"Det trodde jag också. Men det var innan jag och Tramptass åkte på straffkommendering."  
"Vad har ni gjort nu då?" Hon suckar. Ska de aldrig växa upp?  
James berättar om deras senaste påhitt och talar om att han förmodligen kommer att tillbringa hela kvällen med att putsa pokaler i troférummet.  
"Det är värre för Sirius", fortsätter han med ett skadeglatt flin. "Han ska städa i uggletornet."

Som tur är har James och Sirius var sin spegel med vilka de kan tala med varandra. Det kommer nog inte att bli en så tråkig och ensam kväll, trots allt. Lily spenderar kvällen tillsammans med Remus istället. Hon är fortfarande vaken när James återvänder.  
"Gick det bra?"  
"Ja, men det var tråkigt. Och jag fick putsa utmärkelserna för enastående förvandlingskonst flera gånger innan Filch blev nöjd. Jag tror att han går och smutsar ner dom med flit då och då för att det ska ta längre tid för oss att få dom rena."  
James plockar fram sin kommunikationsspegel och frågar Sirius hur det går med rengöringen av uggletornet. Den där spegeln är en förbaskat bra uppfinning, tycker han.  
"Du kan gott komma och hjälpa mig", tycker Sirius. "Det var faktiskt din idé det där med…"  
"Tyvärr, jag ska ha lite kvalitetstid med min flickvän nu", avbryter James. "Ha så kul, Tramptass!"  
Han lägger ner spegeln och vänder sig mot Lily.  
"Flickvännen hade faktiskt tänkt gå och lägga sig nu", säger hon. "Klockan är ju redan elva."  
"Natten är ung."  
"Och vi har lektioner i morgon."  
"Jag vet att du inte börjar förrän klockan tio", säger han med ett leende och lägger armarna om henne.  
De blir sittande i en fåtölj framför brasan i uppehållsrummet ända tills Sirius kommer tillbaka.  
"Har du städat duktigt nu?" frågar Lily och skrattar.  
"Det hade gått snabbare om du kunde släppt ifrån dig James så att han kunde kommit och hjälpt mig!"


	13. Chapter 13

Förlåt att ni har fått vänta på kapitlet. Det har varit mycket för mig att göra med lärarvik och kvällsjobb den senaste tiden. Ber även om ursäkt för att jag inte har varit så flitig med att svara på kommentarer. De är lika uppskattade ändå.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling är det förstås som har skapat HP-världen!

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

_Help!_

Kärleken frodas mellan James och Lily. Mellan vissa andra är ett bra förhållande inte vidare högprioriterat. Sirius och hans yngre bror tycker inte om varandra och de råkar ofta i bråk. Liksom sina föräldrar kan Regulus inte tåla att Sirius placerades i Gryffindor och att han blev vänner med smutsskallar, halvblod och blodsförrädare. Lily, Sirius och Remus är på väg från en lektion en eftermiddag, James ligger i sjukhusflygeln efter en quidditchträning, då de möter Regulus som kommer gående i korridoren.  
"Smutsskalle", säger han, lagom högt för att de förbipasserande ska höra.  
Sirius reagerar omedelbart. "Säg om det där om du vågar!" fräser han och riktar trollstaven mot Regulus bröst.  
"Hur har du det hos Potters, Sirius?"  
"Bry dig inte om det, du!"  
"Kom så går vi, Sirius", försöker Lily.  
"Blodsförrädare, väser Regulus." De båda bröderna ser stint på varandra.  
"_Petrificus totalus!_" Förhäxningen träffar den yngre av bröderna Black med full kraft innan han ens har en tanke på att försvara sig och han faller i golvet med en duns.  
Regulus blir liggande en stund innan någon hittar honom men när han väl får mål i mun är han inte sen med att berätta vem som orsakat kroppslåsningen. Professor Snigelhorn talar med Sirius för femtioelfte gången och ger honom fem poängs avdrag mest för syns skull. Snigelhorn gillar bröderna när de är var för sig, men han förstår om Regulus uppförande retar andra.

McGonagall och Snigelhorn vet inte vad de ska ta sig till med de där båda bröderna, de gör ju inte annat än bråkar! Det dröjer nog inte länge innan någon av dem skadas allvarligt. Att skriva till deras föräldrar tjänar ingenting till, eftersom makarna Black uppenbarligen inte anser att Sirius tillhör familjen längre. McGonagall vet att Sirius bor hemma hos familjen Potter men känner inte till detaljerna bakom det. Hon har försökt tala med unge mr Black om det men han har varit ganska förtegen. Det enda han sa var att om hon ska skicka brev till honom ska de sändas till familjen Potters adress. Efter det lämnade han hennes kontor utan ett ord till.

En novemberkväll när det är tänkt att Lily och James ska träffas efter hans quidditchträning dyker han av någon anledning inte upp. Resten av laget tågar in i elevhemmets uppehållsrum men inte James. Hon ser inte till Sirius eller Peter heller. Var Remus håller på med vet hon, det är ju fullmåne, men var håller de andra hus? Kanske har de hittat på något otyg och fått straffkommendering igen?  
"Jag har inte sett dom", säger Mary när Lily frågar henne. "I biblioteket kanske? Eller så äter de väl en sen middag…"  
"Jag har tittat efter både i Stora salen och i biblioteket och de är inte där."  
"James har inte träning då?"  
"Inte ikväll."  
Lily sitter kvar i uppehållsrummet tills klockan blir elva. Då har fortfarande ingen av pojkarna synts till och hon går till sängs, ganska fundersam.

Efter lektionen i talmagi morgonen därpå träffar hon äntligen James igen. Han rör sig stelt, har ett sår på underarmen och ser fruktansvärt trött ut. Hon kan inte begripa vad han råkat ut för. Måtte han inte ha duellerat med Snape igen!  
"Var har du varit? Hur är det med dig?" frågar hon oroligt och tar hans hand.  
"Jag sov dåligt."  
"Det får man väl inga sår av?" säger hon misstänksamt.  
"Ramlade och skar mig", ljuger han.  
"Och var var du igår kväll? Jag satt uppe och väntade på dig jättelänge!"  
"Jag gick och la mig tidigt, vi måste ha missat varandra. Jag… mådde inte bra", drar han till med.  
Hon säger inte mer om det, men anar att han inte är riktigt sanningsenlig. Nåja, tids nog talar han nog om vad det är frågan om, antar Lily. För något är det han döljer för henne, det begriper hon.

James vet inte om han ska berätta den stora hemligheten för henne eller inte. Hur kommer hon att reagera? Vad kommer hans vänner säga om det? Han vet att Lily känner till Remus lilla pälsproblem, som James kallar det, men borde hon veta resten av sanningen? Till slut kommer han fram till att det nog är bäst att hon får veta det i alla fall. Det skulle vara ohållbart att försöka undanhålla sanningen för henne resten av läsåret.  
"Hur ska jag göra?" frågar han Remus.  
"Ja, hon känner ju redan till hur det ligger till med mig och att du berättar det andra också gör väl varken till eller från."  
"Är det okej med dig då?" James vänder sig till Sirius.  
"Så länge hon inte säger nåt."

Lily blir väldigt orolig när hon får höra sanningen av James den kvällen. Nu förstår hon varför han och Sirius alltid har en massa ärr. Efter att han talat om hur det ligger till vill hon knappt släppa iväg honom. Tänk om han blir biten! Och också blir en varulv?  
"Det är ingen fara så länge vi är förvandlade till djur", förklarar James.  
Det stillar hennes oro lite. Åh, om det ändå fanns något botemedel för varulvar!  
"Men ändå, James… Det är för farligt! Och tänk om någon kommer på er, ni skulle bli relegerade på fläcken!"  
"Det finns det som är viktigare än skolan. Vi kan inte svika Remus. Men du är söt som oroar dig för mig", tillägger han och lägger armen om henne. "Fortsätt gärna med det."

Under James och Lilys sjunde år är det fler elevers oro som stiger, och det beror inte på varulvar, utan på Lord Voldemort. Särskilt mugglarfödda elever och halvblod är ängsliga för vad som kan hända. För vad som kommer att hända, enligt många. Tänk om det finns dödsätare bland dem, inne på Hogwarts? James menar att hela Slytherinhemmet är fullt av potentiella dödsätare, och Sirius håller med. Det räcker med att se vilka Regulus umgås med, menar han. Snape och Crouch, bland andra. De skulle lika gärna kunna tatuera in orden Lord Voldemort fan club i pannan, så tydligt är det. Ordet "smutsskalle" hörs allt oftare inom skolans väggar. Lily får höra det ibland, oftast från en viss Slytherinelev som heter Christine Sullivan, och James vill alltid försvara henne. Det är inte alltid hon hinner stoppa honom.  
"Hör jag det där ordet från dig en gång till, Sullivan, då ska jag se till att du inte säger så mycket mer över huvud taget!" fräser han.  
"Nej men så gulligt, Evans, han försvarar dig! En smutsskalle och en blodsförrädare", tillägger hon och rynkar på näsan. "Det märks då inte att du är renblodig, Potter, lite mer värdighet kunde man väntat…"  
"_Silencio!_" säger han med trollstaven riktad mot henne.  
Därefter håller Christine tyst åtminstone för en stund. Marodörerna skrattar högt och Sirius håller trollstaven redo under bordet ifall bråk utbryter.  
"Kom Lily, så går vi", säger James bestämt, tar henne i handen och lämnar Stora salen. Vissa glor efter dem, ett par Slytherinelever flinar nöjt och Sirius ser mest bister ut.  
De styr stegen mot en tom korridor där James sätter sig med henne på en bänk vid väggen.  
"Det var inte meningen att du skulle höra det där", säger han.  
"Snälle James, det kan du väl inte rå för?"  
"Den där jävla Sullivan… hade hon inte varit en flicka skulle jag ge henne på käften."  
"Det är okej, James…"  
"Det är det inte alls! Det är inte det minsta okej! Du ska inte behöva utstå dumma kommentarer för att du är mugglarfödd! Att säga nåt till lärarna verkar ju inte hjälpa, de säger till och sen är det inte mer med det. Jag blir så förbannad så jag skulle kunna…"  
"Man löser ingenting med våld", avbryter hon.  
"Man löser ingenting genom att sitta still och ta skit heller."

James känner sig lite maktlös där han sitter innanför skolans välskyddade murar. Inifrån Hogwarts kan han inte bekämpa Lord Voldemort som han skulle vilja. Sirius håller med honom. Väl ute i verkligheten skulle de kunna göra så mycket mer. och det tänker de görs också, bara de blir färdig med studierna. James föräldrar vägrar låta honom hoppa av skolan, han vet att det inte ens är någon idé att komma med ett sådant förslag. Visserligen är han sjutton år gammal och myndig, men hans mor har mer makt över honom än han vill erkänna.  
Om inte ens ett år är de äntligen färdiga med skolan och då ska de göra allt de kan för att stoppa Lord Voldemort och hans avskyvärda anhängare. Kosta vad det kosta vill. Bara inte Lily kommer till skada. Han hade inte varit särskilt orolig om hon varit renblodig eller åtminstone halvblod, men James vet att de mugglarfödda är de första som råkar illa ut om Lord Voldemort får som han vill.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Det är J.K. Rowling och ingen annan som har skapat Harry Potter-världen.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 14**

_She loves you_

Efter att Lily blivit tillsammans med James ser hon inte bara honom utan även hans vänner på ett annat sätt. Med Remus gör det förstås ingen skillnad, honom har hon alltid haft ett gott öga till, men Sirius får hon en annan uppfattning om. Tidigare har hon tyckt att han varit en arrogant spelevink och upptågsmakare, ytlig och egenkär, som flirtar med flickor till höger och vänster och som aldrig försitter ett tillfälle att stå i centrum. Men när hon lär känna honom förstår hon att han är omtänksam, alltid ställer upp om någon behöver honom, och att han skulle kunna göra allt för sina vänner. Att en massa andra flickor på skolan tycker att han ser bra ut kan Lily mycket väl förstå. Han har vackra grå ögon och ett charmigt leende, och han passar väldigt bra i den där halvlånga frisyren där håret allt som oftast faller ner i ansiktet på honom. Vem skulle inte falla för en sådan pojke? Lily skäms över att tänka så, hon har ju James och är mer än nöjd med honom. Dessutom har Sirius en flickvän, Rose. Peter däremot, det är något med honom som hon inte riktigt kan sätta fingret på. Lily förstår inte vad han gör i Gryffindors elevhem över huvud taget. Han är varken smart eller modig, han har bara följt efter James och Sirius som en svans sedan första dagen på Hogwarts.

Lily tycker att James har flera dåliga ovanor men den hon stör sig mest på är varken den att han talar med mat i munnen eller sitter med fötterna på bordet, utan att han gärna vill läsa andras brev. När det gäller sådant kan han vara lika nyfiken som vilken skvallerkärring som helst. Så fort hon sätter sig för att läsa eller skriva ett kommer han och ställer sig bakom henne för att läsa över hennes axel.  
"Har inte din mamma lärt dig att man inte ska läsa andras brev?" frågar hon retsamt och täcker över brevet med handen.  
"Nyfiken i en strut", fyller Mary i.  
"Tror du att det står något om dig, kanske?"  
"Någon gång måste du väl skriva om mig… Eller har du inte berättat för din pappa om mig?"  
"Nej, det har jag inte, James."  
"Varför inte?" frågar han förvånat.  
"Det har inte blivit av, bara. Det är ju inte ens en månad sedan vi gick till Hogsmeade ihop. Har du talat om det för dina föräldrar?"  
"Ja, det gjorde jag dagen efter vi blev tillsammans", svarar han uppriktigt. "Och mamma sa att jag ska ta hem dig på jullovet så att hon får träffa dig."  
Han är rädd att hon skäms för honom och att det är därför hon inget sagt till sin far. Han kanske inte vill att hans dotter ska vara tillsammans med en trollkarl över huvud taget. Efter vad James hört om Petunia verkar det inte som om hon är vidare förtjust i något som har med magivärlden att göra. Tänk om mr Evans är likadan? Han vet i alla fall att hans föräldrar inte har något emot att hon är mugglarfödd. De tycker att sådant är totalt ovidkommande.  
"Se inte så trumpen ut", säger hon och stryker honom över kinden. "Jag _ska_ tala om det."  
"Det hoppas jag."  
I nästa veckas brev skriver hon och berättar om honom, mest för att James ska sluta fråga om det varje dag.

Det blir vinter och den första snön faller över slottet en fredagsmorgon i början av november. Vännerna åker skridskor på Svartsjön när isen blivit tillräckligt tjock. Sirius är väldigt bra på det, han åker snabbt kors och tvärs över sjön, gör piruetter och stajlar inför ett gäng imponerade flickor. Peter är lika klumpig som annars och ramlar ofta. James och Remus balanssinne är inte heller de bästa. James må vara skolans bäste jagare, men på hal is kan han inte riktigt kontrollera sina ben. Lily håller James i ena handen och Remus i den andra och åker med dem över isen, men när en ramlar, då ramlar alla. De blir liggande, skrattande, i en hög, tills Sirius kommer till undsättning.  
"Drabbades du av en benlåsningsförhäxning, Måntand?" frågar Sirius och drar upp Remus på fötter igen.  
"Spela inte oskyldig!" säger han.  
"Vad menar du? Jag har inte gjort något!" flinar Sirius och skrinnar iväg utom räckhåll för Remus.  
Remus kramar en snöboll och plockar fram sin trollstav.  
"_Waddiwasi!_" ropar han och skjuter iväg snöbollen genom luften.  
Sirius märker ingenting förrän snön rinner nedför hans nacke och rygg. Efter det är snöbollskriget i full gång. Lily ställer sig på Remus sida mot James och Sirius.  
"Ducka, Lily!" ropar Remus och skickar iväg en onormalt stor snöboll som träffar James rakt i ansiktet

En kväll sitter de som vanligt i sällskapsrummet. Om bara en vecka är det jullov. Lily sitter i en soffa och James ligger med huvudet i hennes knä. Hon drar handen genom hans mjuka svarta hår och stryker med fingertopparna över hans anletsdrag. Glasögonen ligger på bordet framför dem.  
"Jag älskar dig", mimar han och ler.  
Hon rodnar och ler mot honom. James svarar med att sätta sig upp och kyssa henne.  
"Men ta in på hotell, va?" stönar Sirius. "Dregla inte ner hela soffan, Tagghorn!"  
"Precis", fyller Peter i. "Jag som just har ätit!"  
"Ja, för det är ju ovanligt att _du_ äter, Slingersvans", säger Remus och flinar för sig själv.  
"Det finns faktiskt barn här", fortsätter Sirius. "Det kan inte vara något annat än skadligt för dom att se er hålla på och kladda på varandra hela tiden."  
"Följer du med upp?" frågar James.  
"Nej tack", svarar Sirius. "Jag fick ju knappt sova någonting inatt på grund av dig. Jag är ledsen att behöva säga det, Lily, men jag tror att din pojkvän…"  
"Inte du, din idiot!" stönar James och drämmer en kudde i skallen på vännen.  
Han tar Lily i handen och tillsammans går de upp till hans sovsal. De andra marodörerna är finkänsliga nog att inte följa efter, inte med det samma i alla fall. Pojkarnas sovsal ser ut som om några burkar med röd och gul färg exploderat och stänkt ner väggar, golv och tak. Väggarna täcks av stora skynken med lejon på. Böcker, papper och fjäderpennor ligger spridda överallt. Liksom i flickornas sovsalar hänger röda sammetsförhängen framför sängarna.  
"Jag kommer att sakna dig i jul", säger han och ger henne en puss på pannan.  
"Och jag dig", svarar hon och drar med honom till hans säng. "Men vi ses ju om du kommer och hälsar på."  
"Får jag det?"  
"Gärna."

Efter ungefär en kvart hör de steg i trappan, och kort därpå Sirius röst.  
"Nu kommer vi!" ropar han. "Ta på er kläderna! Vi vill inte se något barnförbjudet! Slingersvans får mardrömmar av sånt!"  
"Fan, vad han är barnslig…" suckar James.  
"Vi ses sen", säger Lily, ger honom en puss på kinden och går därifrån. På väg ut möter hon Sirius som busvisslar efter henne.  
Där nere går hon fram till Mary som sitter och kämpar tappert med en astronomiuppsats.  
"Hur går det?" frågar hon.  
"Sådär. Jag blandar ihop några stjärnbilder… Värst vad du är rosig om kinderna förresten. Vad gjorde du och James egentligen?" tillägger hon och visslar retsamt.  
"Inget särskilt", svarar Lily oskyldigt.  
"Hånglade", med andra ord.  
"Jo, kanske det…"  
"Jag försökte få Sirius och de andra att stanna här nere en stund till, men det var stört omöjligt! Han ville minsann upp och se vad ni höll på med egentligen. Som om det vore så svårt att lista ut… Fast jag förstår dig. Jag skulle också ha svårt att hålla händerna borta om jag var tillsammans med Potter. Fast jag tycker att Rick ser ganska bra ut också. Han är längre också. Och inte lika spinkig."  
"James är väl inte spinkig?"  
"Nej, men han är väldigt smal. Och mycket till muskler har han ju inte, jämfört med Rick."  
"Rick är slagman. Han hade inte orkar svinga iväg dunkarna utan muskler."

Under en quidditchträning några dagar senare flyger James in i ett torn och stukar foten när han landar på marken. Lily, som suttit och tittat på träningen, springer ner till honom.  
"James, hur gick det?" utbrister hon.  
"Foten har lossnat", gnäller han.  
Lily och den ene slagmannen Aaron Bones tar honom till sjukhusflygeln.  
"Är det en quidditchskada den här gången också?" frågar Madam Pomfrey och känner på foten. "Stukad", konstaterar hon och räcker honom ett glas med något som ska verka bedövande men som smakar hemskt.  
James grimaserar illa när han sväljer. Ögonen tåras och han håller hårt i Lilys hand när Madam Pomfrey vrider hans fot rätt.  
"Såja, det går snart över", säger Lily och stryker honom över håret.  
Han blir kvar i sjukhusflygeln över natten, och hon sitter hos honom nästan hela kvällen. Han gnäller om hur ont det gör och tror att han inte kommer att kunna spela quidditch på flera veckor. Lily tycker att han överdriver lite, men säger ingenting. Han ska väl för Guds skull inte sparka iväg klonken?  
"Nu får du faktiskt gå tillbaka till ditt elevhem, miss Evans!" säger Madam Pomfrey när klockan närmar sig nio. "Mr Potter behöver sova."  
"Vi ses i morgon", säger Lily och ger honom en kyss innan hon går tillbaka till Gryffindortornet.

I sällskapsrummet sitter de tre andra marodörerna och väntar på henne.  
"Hur är det med honom?" frågar Remus.  
"Han får komma tillbaka i morgon", säger Lily. "Han har bara stukat foten."  
"Det var ju tur att han inte skadade sig värre."  
"Fast han gnäller som om han har brutit benet."  
"Det är typiskt honom", säger Sirius. "Tagghorn är förvånansvärt gnällig, tycker jag. Till skillnad från mig, alltså."  
"Ja, för du är ju så hård och manlig…" mumlar Remus.  
"Jag visste väl att du också tycker det."

Dagen därpå är James fot bra igen och han får lämna sjukhusflygeln. Madam Pomfrey misstänkt att han snart är tillbaka, om inte för fotens skull så på grund av något annat. Det är inte många elever på skolan som har besökt sjukhusflygeln så ofta som James Potter och hans tre bästa vänner.


	15. Chapter 15

Okej, hej! Efter en halv evighet är jag här med ett nytt kapitel. Ursäktar så mycket för dröjsmålet!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter och hans värld är helt och hållet J. K. Rowlings fantastiska skapelse, jag bara leker lite med den...

* * *

**Kapitel 15 **

_A taste of honey_

Det lackar mot jul. Precis som alla andra lov ska Lily spendera lovet hemma med sin familj. Hon tar tåget från London dagen efter att de lämnat skolan, men den här gången har hon inte sovit på Den läckande kitteln, utan hos James. Ett ypperligt tillfälle att träffa hans föräldrar också, för tidigare har hon bara sett dem på perrongen på Kings Cross Station.

James föräldrar var båda över fyrtio när han föddes. Under flera år såg det ut som om de skulle förbli barnlösa, så man kan förstå att glädjen var stor en där marsdagen för arton år sedan när sonen kom till världen. James liknar sin far, fast denne är numera gråhårig och har mustasch. Paul Potter är nästan lika lång som sin son. Han har blå ögon, är glad i sättet och har ett bullrande skratt. Han är anställd på Trolldomsministeriet. James mor Lucy är ganska kort och lite rultig och det är från henne James har ärvt sina bruna ögon. Hon har samma värmande blick. Modern är väldigt vänlig och omtänksam. När hon träffade den blivande maken arbetade hon på ett apotek, och det fortsatte hon med tills James föddes. Hennes ljusbruna hår är uppsatt i en lös knut i nacken och har ett stort förkläde på sig när hon möter ungdomarna i hallen.  
Lily tycker att de är trevliga, och de är väldigt glada över att få träffa sonens flickvän.  
"James har pratat så mycket om dig", säger mrs Potter och kramar om Lily. "Du är precis lika söt som han har sagt."  
Mrs Potter blir lika glad av att se Sirius som hon blir av att träffa sin egen son igen.  
"Hej, min lille vän", säger hon och håller om honom länge. "Åh, så smal du är… Får ni ingen mat i skolan nuförtiden? Middagen är snart klar, men ni kan gå upp med era väskor så länge. Nej, inte du, Lily! James kan ta din. Kom, följ med mig till köket istället. Åh, det är så roligt att äntligen få träffa dig. James har skrivit om dig i vartenda brev!"  
Mrs Potter tjattrar oupphörligt och Lily får knappt en syl i vädret förrän de alla har satt sig vid bordet. James föräldrar är nyfikna på henne och frågar henne om både det ena och det andra; vad hennes far arbetar med, om hon har några syskon och när hon först upptäckte att hon var en häxa.  
"Men mamma då", suckar James. "Så kan du väl inte fråga?"  
"Det kan jag väl visst? Kan jag inte det, Lily? Vad tycker du om maten förresten? Det är väl inte för starkt?"  
"Tack, det är jättegott, mrs Potter."  
"Min lille James tycker om när det är lite smak på maten."  
Sonen i fråga ser ut att vilja sjunka genom golvet varje gång hans mor använder någon av fraserna "min lille James", "mammas lilla ögonsten" eller "den här gulleplutten". Hur ska han kunna upprätthålla sin manlighet efter detta?

James föräldrar har det bra ställt. De bor i ett gammalt hus som är fyllt av fina möbler, dyrbara mattor och tavlor. Foton av James i alla åldrar sitter på väggarna eller står på spiselkransar lite varstans i huset. De har ingen husalf, utan mrs Potter sköter hela hushållet själv.  
James rum ligger på andra våningen, med fönster åt väster. Han har utsikt över en lekpark och en liten damm som nu ligger isbelagd, men som änderna flockas omkring under sommarhalvåret. Rummet är prydligt och välstädat – Lily förstår att det är hans mors förtjänst. Hon har sett pojkarnas sovsal på Hogwarts, och den ende som inte slänger alla sina böcker och kläder på golvet, det är Remus. Över sängen hänger en stor affisch på quidditchlaget Puddlemere United, en halsduk med Gryffindors färger och ett familjefoto från när James var i sjuårsåldern. Hans hår var precis lika okammat då som det är nu.  
"Du är ganska lik din far", säger hon och ställer sig för att beskåda fotot på närmare håll.  
"Om du visste hur många gånger jag hört det", säger han. "Men ögonen har jag ärvt från mamma."  
"Var har du fått namnet ifrån då?"  
"Är det något fel med att heta James, eller?"  
"Nej, jag bara undrade."  
"Pappa hade en bror som dog. Han hette så", svarar den levande James kort. "Och ditt namn?"  
"Mamma älskade blommor. En dotter till och hon hade förmodligen döpts till Magnolia." De skrattar båda två.

Det är tänkt att Lily ska sova i gästrummet, ensam, men när det släckts i huset kommer James intassande i rummet och frågar om hon vill ha sällskap. Det tackar hon inte nej till, hon gillar inte att sova ensam på nya ställen och dessutom har hon inget emot att dela säng med honom, även om det känns lite pirrigt. Hon har aldrig sovit tillsammans med någon pojke tidigare. Han kryper ned bredvid henne för in armen under hennes nacke.  
"Jag tycker så mycket om dig", viskar han och stryker med fingertoppen uppifrån och ner över hennes panna, näsa, mun och haka.  
"Och jag dig."  
"Tänk om jag alltid fick somna så här."  
Han gäspar stort och somnar så småningom med armen om henne. James är den som vaknar först morgonen därpå och är så obeskrivligt lycklig. Hans dröm – Lily Evans – har gått i uppfyllelse. Han hade önskat att hon kunde stanna kvar hela julen. Han vet att hans föräldrar inte skulle ha något emot det, men hennes far vill förstås träffa sin dotter igen.

James är verkligen sina föräldrars ögonsten. I deras ögon är han perfekt. Det enda hans mor har att anmärka på är hans frisyr.  
"Du ser ju för hemsk ut i håret, James", säger hon. "Du måste tänka på hur du ser ut nu när du har skaffat flickvän och allt!"  
"Äsch, hon bryr sig inte. Eller hur, Lily?"  
"I det här fallet är jag nog benägen att hålla med din mor. Det skulle inte skada om du någon gång kom på tanken att använda en kam."  
Efter frukosten är det bestämt att Lily ska ta tåget hem. James hämtar hennes väska på ovanvåningen medan Lily säger adjö till hans föräldrar och Sirius.  
"Jag hopas att du snart kommer hit igen", säger mrs potter oh kramar om henne både länge och väl innan de skiljs åt för den här gången.  
"Det lovar jag", svarar hon och tar sedan i hand med mr Potter. Han ler glatt mot henne och säger att sonen minsann har gjort ett kap.  
"Vi i familjen Potter har alltid haft blick för vackra flickor", skrattar han och lägger en arm om sin hustru, som rodnar likt en tonåring.  
"Vi ses, Lily", säger Sirius och kramar om henne. Samtidigt kommer James nerför trappan.  
"Hallå där, bort med tassarna!" säger han strängt.

Som den gentleman han är bär James hennes väska hela vägen till tågstationen. Den stora kofferten står kvar på Hogwarts. Hon visar honom hur man använder en telefonkiosk och vill att han ska ringa henne någon gång under lovet.  
"Får jag komma och hälsa på dig?" undrar han.  
"Ja, om du vill. Men kom efter den tjugoåttonde i så fall, för då har Petunia och Vernon åkt till hans föräldrar."  
"Vill du inte att jag ska träffa henne?"  
"Jag tror inte att du vill det heller, ärligt talat."  
"Vad säger din pappa om jag dyker upp då?"  
"Han skulle bara tycka att det vore roligt om du kommer."  
De kramar om varandra länge och väl innan hon klättrar upp på tåget. James står kvar och vinkar en stund och vänder sedan hemåt med tunga steg. Han saknar henne redan.

Dagen efter att Lily kommit hem går hon till kyrkogården för att besöka moderns grav. Rose Evans 1933-77 står det med svarta bokstäver på den grå stenen. En duva i marmor sitter ovanpå, med huvudet nerböjt som om den läste texten. Blommorna som planterats har frusit under snön och det enda som livar upp bland allt det vita är en krans av grankvistar med kottar och ett par röda plastäpplen. När hon ändå är där passar hon på att titta till morföräldrarnas grav också, den ligger på raden bakom hennes mors. Lily var bara sju år när hennes morfar dog men hon minns honom väldigt väl. Han var alltid glad och brukade spela munspel för barnbarnen. Det är från honom hon har ärvt sina gröna ögon. Mormodern gick bort för tre år sedan. När hon fick höra att Lily är en häxa blev hon väldigt fundersam och undrade vad det egentligen hade flugit i flickan. Hade hon läst för mycket sagor, kanske?  
Ibland kan Lily inte låta bli att undra hur livet skulle ha varit om hon vore normal, utan några som helst magiska krafter. Vad skulle hon göra då? Förmodligen gå i skolan fortfarande, men efter det? Som liten ville Lily arbeta som hårfrisörska, tandläkare och proffsryttarinna. Inget av det påminner det minsta om att laborera med trolldrycker.  
Hon plockar bort några vissna kvistar från mormors och morfars grav och går sedan hem igen. Det blåser kallt och hon ser fram emot att ta en kopp te med sin far och prata om allt som hänt sedan de såg varandra senast.

Med bara mr Evans, Lily och Petunia i huset blir det en väldigt stillsam julhelg. På annandagen kommer Vernon Dursley förbi, mest av artighet förmodligen. De är förlovade med varandra sedan två månader, något Lily fick veta genom ett av faderns brev, Petunia själv verkade inte tycka att Lily behövde veta det. Lily ser inte fram emot Vernons besök, och hade det inte varför för hennes pappas skull hade hon gärna stannat hos James hela lovet.  
Efter ett dygn i mr Evans och Lilys sällskap reser Vernon hem igen, och den här gången tar han Petunia med sig.  
Nu får James gärna komma, tänker Lily, och redan samma kväll ringer telefonen. James vill gärna hälsa på, men han är lite nervös inför mötet med mr Evans.  
"Du behöver inte vara orolig, James", säger Lily. "Pappa vill så gärna träffa dig."  
"Men inte din syster."  
"Hon är inte hemma ändå, de har åkt. Snälla, kom hit på nyårsafton. Jag saknar dig."  
James kan inte annat än lyda, och på nyårsaftons eftermiddag transfererar sig både han och Sirius hem till Lily. De stannar över natten, Sirius sover på soffan i vardagsrummet och James hos Lily, fast mr Evans vet förstås inte om det. Åtminstone låtsas han vara ovetande om vad som föregår.  
"Gullig klädsel", konstaterar James och ler åt hennes ljusgula nattlinne med små kaniner.  
"Gulliga kalsonger", fnissar hon. "Är det din mamma som har varit i farten?"  
"Jag kan ta av dom om du hellre vill det."  
"Behåll dom på, är du snäll.  
"Kan du inte hålla fingrarna i styr annars?"  
"Man vet aldrig. Jag tycker det är lite tidigt i alla fall, vi har inte ens varit tillsammans i än två månader."  
"Jag håller med dig. Alltså, jag skulle inte säga nej till dig, men jag vill inte stressa dig, något sådant ska du inte tro."  
"Jag vet, James."  
"Ja just det, jag har ju en sak till dig", säger James och plockar upp ett paket ur fickan.  
Det är inslaget med blankt rosa papper och är inte större än att det ryms i hennes handflata.  
"Jag har en sak till dig också."  
Hon drar ut skrivbordslådan och plockar fram ett platt paket. De byter och öppnar sin julklapp. Hon får ett halsband och han ett fotoalbum. Än så länge innehåller det bara två bilder, en på henne och en på honom.  
"Jag hoppas att vi får anledning att fylla det så småningom", säger hon. "Åh, James! Ett sådant fint halsband! Var det inte dyrt? Du får inte skämma bort mig så…"  
De somnar på samma sätt som hemma hos honom, han med armen om henne. Det värmer skönt att känna hans kropp så nära.

Morgonen därpå ligger de och pratar om framtiden.  
"Hur tror du att våra barn skulle se ut?" frågar han.  
"Fick vi en son skulle jag vilja att han såg ut som dig", ler hon och ger honom en puss på nästippen. "Svarthårig och varma bruna ögon."  
"Eller så blir det en liten flicka. Jag vill i alla fall ha många barn med dig, Lily Evans. Vi kan bo på landet någonstans, med djur, och ett fält där ungarna kan spela quidditch. Och en mugglaranpassad bostad så att din familj kan komma och hälsa på", tillägger han med ett flin.  
"Jag vet inte om det skulle få Petunia på andra tankar", suckar Lily.  
Hon tycker att det är ganska roligt att de pratar om sådant trots att de inte varit ett par i mer än två månader. Trots det känns det som om hon skulle kunna tillbringa resten av livet med honom. Han är verkligen den rätte för henne, det har hon insett de senaste månaderna. Plötsligt slås dörren upp och in kommer Sirius.  
"Finns det plats för en till?" frågar han.  
"Man brukar knacka!" säger James argt och slänger en kudde mot Sirius.  
Han fångar den och knackar demonstrativt på dörren.  
"Upp med er nu! Det är kramsnö ute!" flinar han.  
"Du är ju inte finkänslig för fem knutingar", muttrar James. "Vi kommer om en stund! Kan du stänga dörren?"  
"Är du rädd att jag ska se dig utan kläder, Jamieponken? Det är för sent. Ingen vacker syn", tillägger han med en teaterviskning och blinkar åt Lily. "Gulligt nattlinne förresten! Finns det pyjamasar med såna där kaniner också?"  
Han går ut ur rummet och tar sig ner till bottenvåningen på sitt vanliga sätt, genom att åka på ledstången. Nere i köket väntar Lilys far med en brakfrukost. Han vet att pojkar i den där åldern äter som om de inte har någon botten. James och Sirius är inget undantag.  
"Jag hoppas att vi inte kommer och är till besvär, mr Evans", säger James.  
"Inte alls, grabben. Det är bara roligt att träffa Lilys vänner."

Efter att James och Sirius byggt en snögubbe i mr Evans trädgård tar de tre vännerna en långpromenad i Lilys hemstad. Hon visar dem sin gamla skola, kyrkan, affärerna i den lilla stadens mitt och fabriken där hennes far arbetar.  
"Var någonstans bor Snape?" frågar James och ser sig om.  
"Däråt", svarar Lily och pekar ner mot stadens fabriksområde som syns från kullarna i parken vid kyrkan.  
"Då går vi inte däråt."  
Han styr stegen mot ett annat håll och de andra har inte mycket annat att välja på än att följa efter. James har väldigt svårt att komma över att Lily var vän med Snape tidigare. Det har han inte sagt till henne. Han vill inte tala om Snape och Lily vill inte höra något om honom.

Mot kvällen ger sig James och Sirius av hem igen.  
"Nå, vad tyckte du om honom?" frågar Lily sin far.  
"En trevlig grabb. Den andre också. Men det var ett himla underligt namn han hade. Sirius? Det har jag aldrig hört att någon hetat förr. Är inte det en stjärna?"  
"Nog är Sirius en stjärna alltid", tänker Lily och ler.

Det är bestämt att hon ska komma till James innan avresan till Hogwarts och sova där den natten. James föräldrar blir glada över att träffa henne igen och mrs Potter följer dem till och med till tågstationen dagen därpå. Hon kliver upp två timmar före ungdomarna och ställer sig för att laga till något de kan äta under resan.  
"Ni kan inte bara leva på godis och kakor", säger hon och kokar två liter varm choklad. "Vad vill du ha på dina smörgåsar, Lily? Tycker du om skinka?"  
"Tack, det blir bra."  
Mrs Potter kramar om sin son, Sirius och Lily innan de kliver på tåget.  
"Ta hand om er, små vänner", säger hon och ger sonen en extra puss på kinden. "Hitta inte på för mycket bus och gör era läxor!"  
De vinkar till henne genom fönstrets tills tåget försvinner bakom en krök och perrongen försvinner ur sikte.  
"Jag ska gå och leta reda efter de andra", säger Lily och försvinner ut genom kupédörren. Hon vill höra hur jullovet har varit för Mary, Sarah och Hilary.  
Det dröjer ett bra tag innan hon kommer tillbaka, James börjar nästan bli orolig. Tänk om någon ondsint Slytherinelev kastat en förbannelse efter henne. Han ska precis gå och leta efter flickvännen när hon återvänder.  
"Ska vi gå en prefektrunda, Remus?" frågar hon.  
Han nickar, reser sig och följer efter henne ut i korridoren. När hon kommer tillbaka igen lägger sig James med huvudet i hennes knä.  
"Är du trött?" frågar hon.  
"Sov du lite dåligt i natt, Taggis?" flinar Sirius.  
James kastar en papperstuss mot Sirius men svarar inte. Han önskar bara att kamraten ville tänka lite på vad han vräker ur sig ibland...

* * *

Ja, nu är det tillåtet att klickedicka på kommentarsknappen. :-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Det är naturligtvis Rowling och ignen annan som ligger bakom den fantastiska HP-världen och jag försöker inte ta åt mig äran för någonting...

Julen är över och ungdomarna ska tillbaka till skolan. James är överlycklig över att ha Lily vid sin sida, men det finns personer på Hogwarts som gör vad de kan för att störa kärleken och marodörerna. Varsågoda, ett nytt kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

_You can't do that_

Knappt hinner ungdomarna tillbaka till skolan förrän de nästan drunknar i skolarbete. Läxor och inlämningar, uppsatser och prov. Men lite tid för att roa sig finns det förstås. En söndagseftermiddag åker vännerna kälke i en backe bakom skolan, alla utom Remus, stackaren, som ligger i sin säng i Gryffindortornet och vilar efter en hård natt under fullmånens förbannelse. Lily och James sitter på samma, tätt intill varandra. Sirius, som aldrig kan göra något på ett normalt sätt utan alltid ska överdriva, står upp på sin kälke och åker snabbt nedför backen så att manteln flaxar bakom honom. Det går alldeles utmärkt tills han träffas av en förhäxning, gör en extravagant volt i luften och landar med huvudet före i en snödriva. Snabbt är han uppe igen och ser sig omkring för att se vem som gjorde det. Blicken faller på några Slytherinelever, däribland hans lillebror och Snape.  
"Hörru Snape!" ropar han och drar fram trollstaven ur innerfickan.  
"Black", säger Snape och kröker munnen i ett hånfullt leende. "Tappade du balansen? Var det så att du tog dig vatten, eller rättare sagt snö, över huvudet?"  
Regulus skrattar, det här kan nog bli roligt. Han vet mycket väl hurdant temperament hans storebror har. Lily ser att också James gör sig beredd att ingripa om det skulle behövas. Han har klivit av kälken och står med handen innanför manteln.  
"_Tarantallegra!_" ropar Sirius.  
Snape parerar och svarar med: "_Rictumsempra!_"  
Sirius hoppar undan. "_Levicorp_…" börjar han, men Snape är snabbare.  
"_Sectumsempra!_"  
Förbannelsen träffar Sirius arm. Blodet sprutar och färgar snön runt omkring honom röd. Själv ser han chockad ut, men Lily skyndar fram till honom.  
"Sirius!" utbrister hon och vänder sig om med sådan fart att den röda flätan nästan piskar honom i ansiktet, och ser mörkt på Severus. Han besvarar blicken lika argt innan han går med de andra Slytherineleverna upp mot skolan.  
James drar av sig sin halsduk och trycker den mot Sirius arm. De tar honom till Madam Pomfrey som snabbt får såret att läka. Men ett litet ärr får han, som ett minne av den händelsen. Sirius är förbannad och James är nästan lika arg. Han har en djup rynka i pannan och de annars nötbruna ögonen är nästan svarta.  
"Den här gången gick han för långt", fräser han ilsket. "Nu ska han minsann få…"  
"Nej, James!" säger Lily och tar honom i armen. "Bry dig inte om det!"  
"Jag har låtit honom vara för din skull, Lily", fräser han. "Men idag tänker jag inte lyssna på vad du säger!"  
"James, snälla!" ber hon, men det hjälper inte, han sliter sig loss ur hennes grepp och stormar ut ur sjukhusflygeln.  
"_Expelliarmus!_" skriker hon med trollspöet riktat mot honom, bara halvt medveten om vad hon gör och utan en tanke på Madam Pomfreys order om att det ska vara tyst och lugnt i rummet. Det enda hon tänker på är att han inte får gå och göra något dumt som kan få honom att hamna i ett ännu värre tillstånd än Sirius just gjorde.  
Avväpningsformeln träffar honom i ryggen. Trollstaven flyger in i hennes hand och själv törnar han in i en rustning. Han kommer snabbt på fötter och vänder sig mot henne.  
"Ge mig min stav", säger han bistert och räcker ut handen.  
"Om du inte gör något dumt", säger hon.  
Han går fram till henne och rycker åt sig trollstaven.  
"Du visade just vem du bryr dig mest om", säger han hårt och vänder på klacken.  
Hon ropar efter honom men det hjälper inte, han stannar inte och det sista hon ser av honom är när han svänger runt ett hörn. Hon vänder sig mot Sirius som inte möter henne blick, han tittar envist ut genom ett fönster.

Det dröjer flera timmar innan James och Lily träffar varandra igen. Hon sitter kvar hos Sirius en stund tills Remus dyker upp. Peter har talat om för honom vad som har hänt.  
"Vet du vart James gick?" frågar Lily.  
"Nej, jag har inte sett honom", säger Remus. "Jag trodde att han var här med er. Hur så?"  
Lily berättar vad hon gjort och Remus säger att han förstår om James blev arg, men samtidigt var det nog bäst det som skedde. Ingenting blir bättre av att James går och gör något överilat, hur gärna de än vill att Snape åker på en propp.  
Det visar sig senare att James har kört ett hårt träningspass på quidditchbanan. Han kommer in igen vid sjutiden på kvällen, genomsvettig trots att det är svinkallt ute. Kinderna är alldeles röda, mer på grund av harm än kylan. Så här arg har han inte varit på länge.  
Lily sitter med Mary och Sarah i uppehållsrummet men han ignorerar henne och går upp till sin sovsal.  
"James!" ropar hon efter honom.  
När han inte svarar springer hon efter honom uppför trappan och in i hans sovsal.  
"Du får inte vara här", muttrar han, stående med ryggen åt hennes håll.  
"Vad tog det åt dig? Har du varit ute hela kvällen?"  
"Angår det dig kanske?" fräser han.  
"Ja, jag tycker nog att det gör det! Jag är faktiskt din flickvän!"  
"Visa det då!"  
"Vad menar du med det?"  
"Du vet mycket väl vad jag menar!"  
Han vänder sig om och ser argt på henne. Rynkan har inte försvunnit än.  
"Hade det varit någon annan än Snape skulle du väl knappast brytt dig om att hindra mig från att…"  
"Nu är du bara dum!" avbryter hon.  
"Ja, jag är väl det! Som trodde att det _inte_ var något mellan dig och honom!"  
Hon får inte fram ett ord, stirrar bara på honom. Står han där och anklagar henne för att ha ihop det med Severus? Det var det värsta hon hört!  
"Jaså, är det så du vill ha det?" snyftar hon, vänder om och skyndar nedför trappan.  
James slänger quidditchhandskarna i golvet och sparkar till sängbenet.  
"Det där var väl _ovanligt_ dumt sagt till och med för att komma från dig", hör James Remus säga ett ögonblick senare. Han ligger i sin säng men syns inte eftersom han dragit för draperierna.  
"Vad ska man tro då? Hon _avväpnade _mig för att jag inte skulle springa efter _Snape_!"  
"Det kanske hon gjorde rätt i", svarar Remus lugnt.  
"Visst, ta hennes parti! Det visste jag att du skulle göra!"  
"Hon ville väl bara inte att du skulle hamna i trubbel igen", försöker Remus.  
James sliter av sig de svettiga kläderna och slänger dem i en hög på golvet, drar på sig en t-shirt och kryper ner under täcket för att tjura en stund.

Det blir Remus som får trösta Lily när hon är ledsen. Han tycker att James har överdrivit. Det är väl inte så konstigt att Lily inte vill att han ska hamna i mer bråk än vad han redan lyckats med?  
"Såja, gråt inte", försöker han och kramar om henne. Han avskyr att se henne ledsen.  
"Hur kunde han säga något sådant? Han vet ju hur mycket jag tycker om honom! Att jag skulle vara ute efter Severus…?"  
"Det var dumt sagt av honom, det var det verkligen… Men han är nog bara svartsjuk. Han är rädd att du ska lämna honom…"  
"Han litar inte på mig", snyftar hon. "Hade han gjort det, då skulle han ha vetat att jag inte vill ha någon annan!"  
"Jag ska prata med honom", säger Remus.  
"Nej, gör inte det", ber hon.  
"Jo, det tänker jag minsann göra. Han ska be om ursäkt. Och dessutom skulle jag inte orka med att höra hans gnäll ifall det tog slut mellan er."  
Han stryker henne över den fuktiga kinden och ler emot henne.  
"Det kommer att ordna sig", säger han. "Torka tårarna nu."  
Därefter går Remus upp till James som tills alldeles nyligen suttit och tjurat i sin säng med en bok i knäet. När han inser att han inte förstår ett ord av det han läser lägger han boken åt sidan, tar av sig glasögonen och lägger sig ned i sängen med kudden över ansiktet. Förbannade Snape! Hade det inte varit för den där kroknäste idioten skulle han inte vara osams med Lily nu. Nu när hon väl har blivit hans kan han inte tänka sig hur det skulle vara utan henne. James märker inte när Remus drar sängförhänget åt sidan.  
"Vad gör du?" frågar vännen och lyfter på kudden. "Kvävning löser inga problem, James."  
"Låt mig vara ifred", muttrar han.  
"Jag pratade med Lily."  
"Och? Det skiter jag väl i."  
"Hon är väldigt ledsen. Du borde gå ner till henne."  
"Det vill jag inte", svarar James och lägger tillbaka kudden över ansiktet.  
"Men…" börjar Remus förargat, drar undan kudden och smäller den i magen på James. "Nu _gör_ du det! säger han strängt. Det är _ditt_ fel att hon är ledsen! Klantskalle", lägger han till.  
"Det må så vara men och Snape är inte oskyldig han heller."  
"Det är väl för sjutton inte honom du är ihop med? Kan du inte gå ner nu?"  
"Hon vill säkert inte prata med mig ändå."  
"Skulle du vilja prata med henne om hon sagt något sådant till dig?"  
"Visst, stick kniven i hjärtat på mig, Lupin, gör det!" fräser James irriterat. "Det är ju _bara_ henne det är synd om!"  
"Sedan när har _du_ börjat kalla mig för Lupin?" undrar Remus och ser på sin vän med höjda ögonbryn.  
"Sedan du började tjata på mig om sådant som inte angår dig!"  
"Det angår väl mig om två av mina bästa vänner inte pratar med varandra! Nu är du precis lika tjurskallig som du var förra året när du och Sirius vägrade prata med varandra på flera dagar!"  
"Jag ska gå ner!" stönar James och rullar över på mage. "Senare! När jag kommit på vad jag ska säga."  
"Det är väl bara att säga förlåt?"  
"Det är inte bara att säga _förlåt_", säger James irriterat. "Man måste ge tio olika förklaringar till varför man betedde sig som man gjorde och sen ska man dyrt och heligt lova att inte göra om det. Det finns inga flickor som nöjer sig med bara ett 'förlåt'!"

Remus lägger sig i sin egen säng och läser en stund innan han somnar. Han är fortfarande trött i hela kroppen efter den senaste natten med fullmåne. Lily går och lägger sig tidigt den kvällen, när hon slutat hoppas på att James ska dyka upp. När han väl börjat ångra det han sade och vill prata med henne, dyker ett annat problem upp och det är att han ju inte kan komma upp till hennes sovsal. Han ber Mary säga åt Lily att gå ner till honom.  
Lily suckar, men drar på sig morgonrocken och kommer ut på trappavsatsen.  
"Vad vill du?" frågar hon surt och lägger armarna i kors över bröstet.  
"Kan du inte komma ner?" ber han.  
"Nej, varför det?"  
"Jag vill prata med dig."  
"Jag kanske inte vill prata med dig."  
"Då kommer jag upp!"  
"James, du vet att det inte går…" börjar hon men han är redan på väg uppför trappan. Han kommer halvvägs, sedan kastas han tillbaka och landar på golvet.  
"Men James, då!" utbrister hon, springer ner till honom och ställer sig på knä bredvid honom. "Hur gick det?" Hon glömmer nästan bort att hon är arg på pojkvännen.  
Han tar tag i hennes armar, drar ner henne på golvet och ger henne en kyss.  
"Förlåt", säger han.  
"Du är en riktig tjockskalle, James Potter."  
"Jag vet. Men jag älskar dig."  
"Jag älskar dig också. Och det _vet_ du. Och du vet också att det inte är något mellan mig och Severus. Jag förstår inte var du får alla dumheter ifrån. Och här kan vi inte ligga", fortsätter hon och sätter sig upp. "Gå och lägg dig nu, vi får prata vidare i morgon." Hon ger honom puss på munnen och går sedan tillbaka till sin säng. Det går mycket lättare att somna den kvällen än de både hade trott.

Sirius får lämna sjukhusflygeln nästa dag, med Madam Pomfreys varningar ringande i öronen. Han ser inte särskilt glad ut när han på lektionen i förvandlingskonst tar han plats jämte Lily. Snett framför dem sitter Snape, som inte kan låta bli att vända sig om och le hånfullt. Sirius lyfter trollstaven och riktar den emot honom, men Lily lägger handen över hans arm och klappar honom lite lätt på handen.  
"Gör inget dumt, vännen", viskar hon. "Ignorera honom bara."  
Sirius gör inte Snape något den dagen, men tänker att när Lily inte ser, då ska han minsann ta ut sin hämnd.  
"Förutom Regulus måste Severus Snape vara en av de största idioterna som någonsin satt sin fot på skolan", muttrar Sirius när de sitter vid middagsbordet senare den dagen.  
"Jag instämmer", mumlar James och ser mörkt åt Slytherinbordet. "Den kroknäste… tönten! Han borde relegeras!"  
"Precis!" fyller Peter i. "Jag är säker på att du skulle kunna sätta dit honom, Tramptass."  
"En dag ska han nog få känna att han lever", fortsätter Sirius. "Då kommer han få ångra att han någonsin satte sig på Hogwartsexpressen."  
Lily låtsas som om hon inte hör. Hon vet lika väl som någon annan att marodörerna aldrig har kunnat komma överens med Snape, och det är förmodligen en ovänskap som kommer att vara livet ut.

Den sista januari fyller Lily 18 år. James har ganska bra fantasi i vanliga fall men när det gäller att köpa present till henne har han svårt att komma på något. Förra året gav han henne godis, men det kan han inte gärna göra nu när de är ett par. Han frågar Sirius om tips men det hjälper knappast.  
"Ta med henne till en sån där strippklubb", föreslår han. "Chippendale, eller vad det kallas när karlar klär av sig."  
"Är du helt dum i huvet?"  
"Det kan väl vara kul för henne att se lite riktiga muskler istället för dina små klena överarmar?"  
James slår en bok i Sirius bakhuvud och suckar högt. Att ens tänka på att fråga Sirius om råd var en dum idé. Han försöker med Remus istället, han brukar komma med kloka förslag.  
"Du kan ju alltid strippa själv", föreslår kamraten. "Det uppskattar hon säkert."  
"Har någon sett Mary istället? Jag frågar henne", suckar James uppgivet.  
Det slutar med att han ger henne en tröja, som hon tycker är alldeles för mycket men som hon förstås tar emot ändå.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Baby I love you

Under vårterminen ska sjundeårseleverna lära sig frambesvärja en patronus. Läraren i försvar mot svartkonster känner på sig att det är en sak som lär vara bra att kunna när de har lämnat skolan, med tanke på att de verkar gå mot mörkare tider.

James är en av de första i klassen som lyckas. Hans patronus ser ut som en kronhjort. De som känner till att han kan bli en animagus ler menande mot varandra, andra tycker bara att han är väldigt skicklig. För Lily går det inte lika lätt men efter ett par lektioner lyckas hon också. Hon tänker på hur det var när de var en hel familj, innan hon började skolan och innan Petunia tyckte att hon var ett missfoster. När hennes mor var frisk… Hennes patronus tar formen av en hjorthind.

Det tar slut mellan Sirius och Rose i februari. Hon tycker att han flirtar för mycket med andra flickor och eftersom han inte anstränger sig mycket för att ändra på sig tröttnar hon och gör slut. Sirius verkar inte särskilt ledsen över det, tycker Lily. Och det lär inte bli så svårt för honom att hitta en ersättare när han känner att tiden är mogen. Han ser bättre ut än någonsin och det där leendet kan få is att smälta… Remus har inte haft någon flickvän under tiden på Hogwarts. Lily vet att han var lite förtjust i Mary ett tag, men det kunde han inte samla mod till och klämma ur sig, och kort därpå blev hon tillsammans med Rick. Lily tycker att han är väldigt söt och trevlig, men för honom är han, och kommer alltid att vara, bara en vän.  
"Vem skulle vilja ha mig?" frågade han Lily en gång. "Jag kommer aldrig att träffa någon…"  
"Det kommer du visst att göra", svarade Lily. "Och Mary vet inte hur det står till med dig."  
"Hur kan du vara så säker på det?"  
"Därför att om hon hade lyckats lista ut det, skulle hon ha berättat det för mig. Se inte så ledsen ut, Remus", sade hon och strök honom över kinden. "Du kommer att hitta någon, vänta bara."

Två dagar senare blir ett efterlängtat Alla hjärtans dag-besök i Hogsmeade blir inställt på grund av en snöstorm.  
"Det är just typiskt", klagar James. Här har det inte snöat sedan i början av januari och så ska det bli _storm_ just idag!"  
"Ja, det är ju så att man får lust att gå och lägga sig igen", mumlar Sirius. Men snart skiner han upp och är sitt vanliga glada jag. "Sluta sura, James, du får väl ha en liten romantisk picknick med Lily här på slottet istället. Jag kan kila med dig ner till köket och tigga ihop lite godsaker.  
"Ingen dum idé faktiskt", säger James, och tillsammans med bäste vännen styr han stegen mot de vänliga husalferna i köket. De blir alltid lika glada när unge herr Black och unge herr Potter kommer på besök och lastar deras fickor fulla med honungsöl, bakelser och goda småpajer. Pojkarnas mantlar ser misstänkt bulliga ut när de skyndar till Gryffindors elevhem.  
"Leta reda på Lily så ska jag och Remus fixa i ordning här inne", säger Sirius och lastar av fickornas innehåll på sin säng. "Och ni får inte komma upp förrän vi är klara!" tillägger han och blinkar.  
Vad tänker de nu hitta på, tänker James.  
Han hittar snart Lily i biblioteket. Hon är också lite besviken över den inställda utflykten men hoppas att de får chansen att gå dit någon annan gång snart igen.  
"Kan du komma med mig?" frågar han.  
"Och göra vad då?"  
"Det är en överraskning. Snälla Mary, du kan väl avvara Lily någon timme eller så?" frågar han och smilar insmickrande mot klasskamraten.  
"Klart jag kan", svarar hon. Men när du är tillbaka _måste_ du hjälpa mig med trollformelläran", tillägger hon och ser bedjande på Lily.  
"Bra, då säger vi så", säger James och drar med sig flickvännen genom biblioteket med en sådan fart att madam Pince harklar sig irriterat när de svischar förbi henne.

Sirius och Remus syns inte till i uppehållsrummet, så James slår sig ner i en fåtölj och drar med sig Lily ner i knäet. Hon ser sig missbelåtet omkring.  
"Jaha… Det här var ju… spännande", säger hon.  
"Vi måste vänta lite", förklarar han.  
"På vad då? Säg inte att Sirius och Peter tänker göra allvar av den där korvätartävlingen!"  
"Nej då, det är ingenting sånt. Ha lite tålamod bara."  
Efter ett par minuters väntan kommer Sirius och Remus nerför trappan. Det vill säga, Remus går som en normal person, Sirius åker på ledstången, stående. Det ser ut att gå bra, tills det är bara en meter kvar. Då tappar han balansen, gör en halvlyckad saltomortal i luften och landar på golvet med näsan i den mjuka mattan.  
Över honom står Rose och ser måttligt road ut.  
"Snygga trosor", säger Sirius och skyndar därifrån.  
"Får vi komma upp nu?" undrar James.  
"Varsågoda", säger Remus och gör en oklanderlig betjäntbugning á la 1700-talet.  
"Vi satte en stör ej-skylt på dörren!" ropar Sirius efter dem.  
"Vad är det nu de tänker utsätta oss f…" Lilys fråga försvinner i luften när James öppnar dörren till pojkarnas sovsal. Till och med han själv blir imponerad. Säkert hundra tända ljus lyser upp rummet. Rullgardinerna är neddragna och mitt på golvet ligger en stor röd filt där vännerna dukat upp med godsakerna från köket. Den gamla grammofonen spelar en småraspig skiva med klassisk musik.  
"Åh!" är det enda Lily kan få ur sig.  
"Oj", säger James. "Nå, vad säger min unga fröken? Ska vi sätta oss till bords, eller golvs, snarare." De slår sig ner mitt emot varandra och han öppnar en flaska honungsöl åt henne.  
"Detta får väl kompensera att vi aldrig kom iväg till Hogsmeade", säger han och ler kärleksfullt.  
"Ingen dålig kompensation, må jag säga." Lily fnittrar och ser sig om i rummet. Jo, det här har de lyckats med, tänker hon. Sirius kanske borde bli bröllopsarrangör? "Så fint han har gjort."  
"Något om romantik kanske Rose hann lära honom i alla fall", säger James och makar sig lite närmare henne. Att sitta mitt emot varandra på det där sättet under en romantisk picknick känns inte som någon särskilt attraktiv idé.  
"Tänk om lärarna visste hur mycket mat ni springer och tigger ihop nere hos husalferna", säger Lily och ler. "En dag åker ni dit, var så säker."  
"Om bara några månader är skolan slut. Har vi klarat oss så här länge utan att bli påkomna så ska vi nog klara oss fram till juni också." Han plockar upp en jordgubbsbakelse i miniformat och stoppar den i munnen. "Herregud så gott. Jag ska be om fler sådana där nästa gång."  
Till slut tröttnar Mary på att vänta på Lily, som efter två timmar fortfarande inte dykt upp. Hon plockar ihop deras böcker och beger sig till uppehållsrummet, där James kamrater sitter och fortfarande inte har getts tillåtelse att gå in i sin sovsal. När det en stund efteråt blir dags för lunch är varken James eller Lily särskilt hungriga.

När Lily ett par veckor senare kommer ner till Stora salen för att äta frukost är James väldigt upprörd. Han har precis läst dagens nummer av The Daily Prophet. En mugglarfödd trollkarl har dödats av Voldemorts anhängare sedan han påkommits med att spionera på dem.  
"Hur länge ska det här få fortsätta?" säger han argt. "Kan inte Trolldomsministeriet göra _någonting_?"  
"Jag hörde att han har en dotter som tillhör Ravenclaw", säger Remus.  
"Stackars flicka", suckar James.  
"Jag blir så förbannad!" säger Sirius. "Tortyr och mord och renblodshysteri och jag vet inte allt! Måste folk vara så förbaskat inskränkta? Jag har ta mig fan god lust att…"  
"Vad är det som har hänt?" frågar Lily och slår sig ned mellan honom och James.  
De berättar för henne och det går en rysning utefter ryggraden på henne.  
"Jag säger bara det, att om någon skadar dig minsta lilla, då kommer jag att strypa honom", säger James och lägger beskyddande armen om Lilys rygg.  
"Och sådana ska man vara släkt med!" muttrar Sirius och ser åt sin bror som sitter vid Slytherinbordet och skryter över alla smutsskallar, blodsförrädare och halvblod han har förhäxat den senaste veckan.  
"Du menar väl inte att Regulus…" börjar Remus.  
"Jag skulle mycket väl kunna tänka mig att han har något med Voldemort att göra", säger Sirius. "Allt för att glädja våra kära föräldrar. Och den där ödlan Snape, det skulle inte förvåna mig det minsta om han visade sig tillhöra det där avskummet också."  
"Han är ju inte renblodig själv", säger Lily och tar ett litet bett på sitt scones. Hon känner sig inte lika hungrig längre.  
"Det hindrar nog inte honom", säger James.  
Han oroar sig för Lily. Man vet aldrig vad de där idioterna som inte gillar mugglarfödda kan ta sig till. Under det senaste året har motsättningarna mellan olika grupper på skolan vuxit mycket. Nog för att hon ger svar på tal när det behövs, men om någon attackerar henne bakifrån är det inte mycket hon kan göra.

När James fyller år i slutet av mars uppvaktas han på sängen av vännerna och Lily. Sirius har, återigen, varit nere i köket och hämtat godsaker att fira med.  
"Tror ni att han är vaken?"  
"Jag vet inte… jag tror inte det."  
"Nej, han är alldeles för nyfiken för att kunna ligga still och inte säga ett pip när han vet att vi har presenter med oss till honom."  
"Kolla här", flinar Sirius och gläntar på sängförhänget, sticker in handen under James täcke och kittlar honom under foten. "Jag vet ingen som är lika kittlig under fötterna som James!"  
Födelsedagsbarnet sparkar till, ger ifrån sig ett skrämt läte och är så gott som klarvaken när han sticker ut huvudet.  
"Herregud, jag trodde det var en råtta eller nåt", säger han lättat.  
"Grattis!" ropar de andra och börjar sjunga för honom. Lily sätter sig bredvid och ger honom en varm kram.  
"Har den äran, min älskling", säger hon och pussar honom på kinden. "Tänk att du också skulle bli arton en dag."  
"Du retas bara för att du är två månader äldre", säger han och försöker bestämma sig för vilket paket han ska öppna först. Det blir ett stort och hårt, inslaget i blått papper och silverband.  
"Lammköttet James", säger Sirius och flinar. "En mogen kvinna var precis vad du behövde."  
"Tyst med dig, din fjant. Och tack förresten, jag behövde verkligen nya quidditschhandskar."  
"Ingen orsak, Jamie boy. Öppna Lilys present nu, hon vägrar tala om vad det är hon har köpt till dig."  
Efter att ha öppnat de andra paketen innehållande osynligt bläck, chokladgrodor, en quidditschtidning, kvastrengöringsputs och ett par kalsonger med röda hjärtan på går James och de andra ner till frukosten. De måste skynda sig om de ska hinna äta innan lektionerna börjar. Att komma för sent till morgonens lektion i förvandlingskonst, även om det är hans födelsedag, skulle inte hindra McGonagall från att ge James poängavdrag, särskilt inte sedan han dagen innan lät en fyrverkeripjäs gå lös genom korridoren till Slytherins elevhem.  
"Du får din riktiga present sen", säger Lily. "Jag lovar, det blir mer än bara ett par kallingar."  
"Det hoppas jag", säger James och undrar vad det andra kan vara. Förmodligen ingenting som får Sirius att vråla av skratt igen.

Den kvällen kan han inte sluta titta på den lilla bilden av Lily som skrattar och vinkar åt honom från berlocken i silverkedjan.  
"Du har ju pratat så mycket om att ge dig ut och kämpa mot Voldemort när skolan är slut", sade hon när presenten räcktes över. "Och jag tänkte att om inte jag kan följa med dig måste du ha något som gör att jag är _med_ dig ändå."  
"Är du orolig?" frågade han när han sett vad paketet innehöll.  
"Ganska."  
"Var inte det", sade han och slöt armarna om henne. "Och tack. Jag ska aldrig ta av mig den."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Som vanligt är det förstås J. K. Rowling som har skapat Harry Potter och hans värld, ingen annan. Jag bara... leker lite.  
Trevlig läsning. Glöm inte kommentera. Just det, att tala om vad du tyckte. Inte bara skriva att du vill ha mer. Det vet jag redan. :-)

**Kapitel 18**

_I wanna be your man_

* * *

När eleverna är i Hogsmeade en lördag i april utbryter bråk på Tre kvastar. James och Sirius råkar i luven på ett par Slytherinpojkar och sedan är kriget i full gång. Förhäxningar och förbannelser flyger genom luften och det hjälper inte det minsta att madam Rosmerta skriker åt dem att sluta. Hon ar skydd bakom bardisken och måste ducka för att inte träffas mitt i ansiktet av en förbannelse som framkallar vardrypande bölder. Några gäster, de flesta elever från skolan, flyr puben för att sätta sig i säkerhet någon annanstans. Bråket slutar inte förrän Hagrid stiger in på puben, tar en elev i var näve och slänger ut dem genom dörren.  
"Va e de som försiggår?" ryter han. "Hogwartselever, följ me mig tillbaka till skolan me de samma!"  
Han tar Remus, som blöder från näsan, i kragen och lyfter upp honom från golvet, håller upp dörren och ser till att varenda bråkstake lämnar puben.  
"Jag e lessen, Rosmerta", säger han.  
"Det är ingen fara, Hagrid", suckar hon och börjar resa upp stolar. Det är inte första gången ett slagsmål har ägt rum på hennes pub men oftast handlar det om överfärfriskade vuxna karlar, inte Hogwartselever.

Lily är inne i Derwish & Banges när bråket utbryter och har ingen aning om vad som har hänt, därför blir hon ganska förvånad när hon ser James ganska modstulen lunka iväg från byn.  
"Vart är ni på väg?" frågar hon. "Ska ni redan gå hem?" Hon hade hoppats att de kunde träffas, bara de två, och ta en kopp te lite senare.  
"Vi förklarar sen", muttrar han ilsket.  
"Så du ser ut! Vad är det som har hänt?"  
"Vi tar det sen, sa jag!" fräser James. Det är inte hans mening att låta irriterad men han är så arg på den där idioten i Slytherin att han inte kan hjälpa det. Han kan förklara senare.  
"Kom så går vi", säger Mary, tar Lily i armen och styr stegen mot Godisbaronen.

För de inblandade väntar utskällningar när de väl är tillbaka på skolan. Elevhemsföreståndarna tar hand om slagsklämparna, drar av åtskilliga poäng och delar ut straffkommenderingar som aldrig förr. Professor McGonagall är rasande och Slytherineleverna tror inte att de någonsin sett Snigelhorn så arg.  
"Det trodde jag aldrig om er!" säger hon argt och spänner ögonen i sina äldsta Gryffindorelever. "Speciellt inte om dig, Remus John Lupin! Du som är prefekt!"  
"Meb professorn, deb var ju…" börjar han med näsduken fortfarande tryckt mot näsan.  
"Tystnad! Jag vill inte höra ett ord om att det var någon annan som började! Ni borde haft vett nog att inte fortsätta bråket!"

Marodörerna är på uselt humör den kvällen. De tycker att McGonagall var alldeles för sträng. Fattas bara att hon förbjuder dem att besöka Hogsmeade igen.  
"Det skulle vara rätt åt er", säger Lily. "Att bete er som huliganer… och inne på Tre kvastar dessutom! Ni kunde ju ha rivit hela stället…"  
"Vems sida står du på egentligen?"  
"Man kan inte börja slåss med folk bara för att de inte har samma åsikter som en själv!"  
"Det skulle du inte säga om du hade hört vad Rosier kallade dig!"  
"Tack, jag kan mycket väl tänka mig vad han sa! Men det ger dig inte rätt att kasta förbannelser efter honom. Eller efter… någon annan heller för den delen!"  
Hon aktar sig noga för att nämna Severus namn, det skulle bara göra James på ännu sämre humör.  
"Se det från den ljusa sidan", säger Sirius. "Slytherin förlorade lika många poäng så vi ligger inte under dom i alla fall…"

En vecka senare stöter Lily på någon hon inte alls har någon lust att prata med. Hon har precis skickat iväg ett brev till sin far när hon i trappan på väg ner är nära att krocka med Severus. Det är halvskumt och hon ser först inte att det är han.  
"Åh förlåt, säger hon och sträcker ut armen för att ta tag i den andra eleven. Severus!" utbrister hon när hon ser att det är han.  
De ser varandra i ögonen några sekunder, men det känns som om mycket längre. Sedan slår han ner blicken och tränger sig förbi henne i den trånga trappan utan ett ord. Lily suckar och fortsätter nedåt. Där väntar James på henne.  
"Jag såg att Snape gick hitåt", säger han.  
"Trodde du att han skulle slänga ner mig från tornet, kanske?"  
"Med såna där vet man aldrig", säger James och lägger armen om hennes midja. "Kom så går vi. Fick du iväg brevet till din pappa?"  
Lily kan inte glömma det där uttrycket i Snapes mörka ögon. Sådana har hon inte sett dem förr. Hon vet inte hur de ska beskrivas, sorgsna och samtidigt fulla med ilska. Hon är ganska tystlåten under resten av kvällen och det lägger James märke till.  
"Vad är det med dig?" frågar han. "Gjorde Snape något?"  
"Nej, det har ingenting med honom att göra", ljuger Lily. "Jag är bara trött. Jag tror att jag ska gå och lägga mig nu. God natt, älskling."  
Hon ger honom en puss på pannan och går uppför trappan till flickornas sovsalar. Hon kan bara föreställa sig hur James skulle reagera om hon började prata med Snape igen. Det dröjer ett tag innan hon kan somna den kvällen, och under natten drömmer hon om hur James och Severus duellerar, och det slutar med att båda dör. Hon vaknar med ett ryck och märker först inte hur tårarna rinner nedför hennes kinder.  
"Lily, hur är det?" frågar Mary oroligt. Hon har hört vännen snyfta i sömnen.  
"Ingen fara… en mardröm bara", snörvlar hon. "Förlåt för att jag väckte dig."  
Mary går tillbaka till sin säng och efter en stund somnar Lily om. James märker dagen på att det är något som inte står riktigt rätt till men när hon envist låter bli att svara vad det gäller tröttnar han på att fråga. Kanske tänker hon på sin mamma igen? Hon brukar bli lite sorgsen och inbunden då, har han märkt. Men det finns ingen anledning till att hon inte skulle kunna berätta det för honom…

Under vårterminen blir Marodörkartan beslagtagen av Filch. Marodörerna tycker inte att det gör så mycket, de kan den utantill vid det här laget och dessutom ska de ju lämna skolan snart. Och Filch lär aldrig komma på hur den fungerar, det verkar inte som om han själv kan utöva magi över huvud taget. Remus har länge misstänkt att han är en ynk. Har de någonsin sett honom med en trollstav, kanske?  
"Den kanske blir hittad av några andra ungar om några år", säger Sirius. "En ny generation vandaler. Och tänk vad de kommer att vara tacksamma mot oss!"  
"Säkert", flinar Remus. "Jag kan mycket väl se framför mig hur James söner springer runt på slottet och letar efter hemliga gångar."  
"Vad menar du med det?" undrar James och tittar upp från sin bok.  
"Kom igen", säger Sirius och himlar med ögonen. "Så som du och Lily håller på lär det inte dröja länge förrän ni har ett halvdussin ungar!"  
"Lägg av! Vi har faktiskt inte gjort… något sådant", tillägger han med sänkt röst.  
"Inte?"  
"Nej, hur skulle det gå till? Ni tre är ju som plåster på oss hela tiden."  
"Va? Menar du att vi inte skulle få titta på?" frågar Sirius och låter som om han precis blivit dödligt förolämpad.  
James drämmer en kudde i ansiktet på honom och sedan är kuddkriget i full gång.

Sarah har skaffat sig en ny pojkvän, men det hindrar henne inte från att intressera sig för Lilys och James förhållande. Mary är fortfarande tillsammans med Rick men eftersom han är ett år äldre går han inte på Hogwarts längre. Mary tycker att det är väldigt tråkigt, de har inte träffats sedan i julas eftersom hon inte tyckte sig ha tid att åka hem på påsklovet. Studierna tog alldeles för mycket av hennes tid i anspråk. Dock tycker hon att pojkvännen gott kunnat masa sig till Hogsmeade någon gång istället.  
"Hur går det med James?" frågar Sarah.  
"Jo tack, bra", ler Lily.  
"Hur länge har ni varit tillsammans nu?" undrar Mary. "Är det sedan allhelgonadagen?"  
"Ungefär."  
"Mer än ett halvår då", konstaterar Sarah.  
"Har ni… du vet… gjort _det_ än?"  
"Nej, det har vi faktiskt inte", säger Lily och rodnar. "Prata inte om sånt här, någon kanske hör!"  
"Ni är så söta ihop", säger Mary. "Det hade jag väl aldrig trott att det verkligen skull bli ni två en dag, så vansinnigt arg som du har varit på honom… Kommer du ihåg den gången hon hällde sömnmedel i hans juice och han somnade vid matbordet under Dumbledores tal?" frågar hon Sarah.  
"Eller när hon förvandlade hans skoluniform till en rosa baddräkt? Det glömmer jag aldrig!"  
De skrattar tills tårarna sprutar och de knappt kan andas. De andra eleverna i Stora salen tittar på dem och förstår inte vad det är som är så himla roligt. Troligt är att de har träffats av en kittlingsförhäxning.

Vid frukosten några dagar senare får James brev hemifrån. Familjen Potters uggla har gjort många resor till Hogwarts de senaste sju åren, för mrs Potter är en flitig brevskriverska och det går inte en vecka utan att James går post. Han öppnar det i tron att det är någon av hans föräldrar som ska klaga på hans uppförande. För bara ett par dagar sedan placerade han och Sirius ett gäng stinkbomber utanför Slytherins sällskapsrum. Igen. Brevet är från hans far. Lily, som sitter mitt emot, studerar honom medan han läser brevet, och märker att han blir allt blekare i ansiktet. Han får en djup rynka mellan ögonbrynen och ser riktigt bedrövad ut.  
"James, vad är det?" frågar hon och lägger sin hand över hans.  
Hon får inget svar, han reser sig upp och skyndar därifrån.  
"James?" ropar hon efter honom. "Vet du vad det handlade om?" frågar hon Sirius, men han skakar bara på huvudet, han har munnen full av rostat bröd och får inte ur sig ett ljud.  
Lily häller i sig resten av sitt te och springer efter James som är på väg uppför trappan mot Gryffindortornet. Hon hinner ifatt honom när han kommit några våningar upp, och tar tag i hans arm.  
"James, vad är det?" frågar hon igen och vänder honom om. "Vad handlade brevet om?"  
"Det var från pappa", säger han. "Mamma är sjuk."  
"Är det allvarligt?"  
"Ja…"  
"Hon är väl inte…?"  
"Nej… nej, inte än."  
"Är det så illa? Åh, herregud…"  
Hon följer med honom till hans sovsal och där sitter de en bra stund. Lily får själv läsa brevet medan James oroligt vankar fram och tillbaka i rummet. Mrs Potter mådde bra tills för en vecka sedan då hon plötsligt fick hög feber och ont i hela kroppen. En helare på Sankt Mungos gav henne några stärkande droppar att ta varje dag, men hon blev inte bättre, och när medicinen var slut mådde hon snarare ännu sämre än tidigare. Varifrån hon fått sjukdomen visste de ännu inte, skriver mr Potter, och de vet inte om den är smittsam eller inte. För säkerhets skull är han den enda som träffar sin hustru och han har tagit ledigt från arbetet för att kunna vara hemma och ta hand om henne.  
"Såja, vännen", säger Lily och stryker James över håret. "Vi ska inte tro det värsta. Det kanske vänder. Helarna gör säkert allt de kan för att hitta ett botemedel…"  
"Du läste väl själv att de inte ens vet vad det är hon har?" snyftar han.  
Tårarna bränner bakom Lilys ögonlock. Hon har aldrig sett honom gråta förut, och vet inte riktigt vad hon ska säga. Hon tycker också väldigt mycket om James mamma och vill verkligen inte att han också ska förlora sin mor i så unga år.  
Efter en halvtimme sticker Remus in huvudet.  
"Hur är det?" frågar han.  
"Vi kommer sen", säger Lily.  
"Vi går till biblioteket så länge."  
Han stänger dörren bakom sig och försvinner iväg tillsammans med Sirius och Peter. Tids nog får han nog veta vad det handlade om.

Som om det inte kunde bli värre, får James en månad senare besked om att även hans far insjuknat. Helarna ser inte positivt på det och tror att makarna Potter som mest kanske de lever ett halvår till. James vill helst lämna skolan på en gång för att åka hem till dem, men Lily lyckas få honom på andra tankar. Tänk om han också blir smittad? Ingenting blir väl bättre av det?  
Sirius är också väldigt nedstämd, James mamma och pappa är ju som hans extraföräldrar.

En vecka senare går finalmatchen i quidditch av stapeln. Hade det inte varit för att James ville göra sina föräldrar stolta en gång till hade han låtit någon annan spela i hans ställe. Lily tycker också att han ska spela. Framför allt för att hon vet hur mycket han gillar det, och för att det ger honom något annat än föräldrarnas sjukdom att tänka på. Den senaste veckan har han knappt kunnat tänka på något annat.  
Det är väldigt förväntansfulla elever som tar plats på läktaren den där lördagsförmiddagen, vissa mer än andra. Solen skiner från en molnfri himmel och det blåser inte alls. James vinkar till henne när han och hans lag flyger in på planen och tar sina positioner. De båda lagkaptenerna skakar hand och sedan blåses matchen igång.  
Gryffindor vinner matchen, mycket tack vare James. Han gör det ena målet efter det andra. Lily som står mellan Remus och Sirius hejar och skriker tills hon blir alldeles hes.  
När Gryffindors sökare fångat den gyllene kvicken och laget har landat på planen igen springer hon ner och kastar sig i famnen på James.  
"Du var så duktig!" utbrister hon och kysser honom. "Min alldeles egne quidditchhjälte."  
"Din och ingen annans", ler han och håller om henne hårt.  
Den eftermiddagen vankas det fest i uppehållsrummet. De övriga tre marodörerna fixar godsaker från köket, och kalasandet får James att tänka på något annat än sina föräldrar för en gångs skull.

Två veckor innan det är dags att lämna skolan sätter examensproven igång. Både Lily och James tror att de klarar sig bra. Han tar det hela med en klackspark, till skillnad från flickvännen, som sitter uppe och pluggar halva nätterna tillsammans med Mary, Sarah och Remus. Först när det sista provet är över, då kan de andas ut. Äntligen! Det är inte det att James inte bryr sig, för det gör han naturligtvis, han tycker bara att det är så tråkigt att sitta och läsa timme ut och timme in om sådant som han redan har lärt sig. När han ger sig ut och bekämpar Lord Voldemort kommer det förresten inte vara någon som frågar efter hans betyg i trollkonsthistoria.  
"Du ska väl skaffa dig ett yrke någon dag", säger Lily. "Då kan det vara bra med fina betyg."  
Men hon retas bara med honom. Lily vet hur lätt han har för att lära sig och med hans charm kommer det sannerligen inte att bli svårt för honom att få ett jobb, när han väl har bestämt sig för vad han vill göra.

En eftermiddag några dagar innan skolan slut ligger James och Sirius under ett träd nere vid sjön. De andra två har straffkommendering och Lily sitter i Stora salen med sina väninnor. Det är väldigt vackert väder, solen skiner, fåglarna kvittrar och i en vik ägnar sig några förstaårselever åt vattenkrig. Sirius ler åt deras förtjusta skratt och skrik. Den barndomen, den barndomen, tänker han.  
"Du, Tramptass?"  
"Mm?" mumlar Sirius och vänder ansiktet åt James håll. "Vad är det?" fortsätter han när vännen inte svarar.  
"Jag tänkte på en sak", börjar James och masserar örsnibben, som han gör ibland när han funderar på något.  
Sirius ligger på rygg bredvid honom, med skjortan halvt uppknäppt.  
"Grattis. Jag som trodde att du förlorat tankeförmågan."  
"Lily och jag har ju inte… du vet… gjort _det_… ännu", säger han lågt.  
"Gjort vad då? Stickat halsdukar? Spelat rugby? Ätit knäck?"  
"Och hon har inte heller varit med någon", fortsätter James utan att bry sig om Sirius dumma kommentar.  
"James, vad är det du är ute efter? Vill du att jag ska stå bredvid och coacha dig? Heja Potter, du är bäst! Lite mer till höger!"  
"Nej, men… Du fattar vad jag menar! Tänk om jag gör fel? Eller om hon tycker att…"  
"Att ditt kvastskaft är för liten?" avbryter Sirius och flinar. "Oroa dig inte James, det är inte storleken på trollstaven som räknas, utan vad du kan göra med den."  
"Det är inte roligt!" säger James och rodnar. "Var inte du nervös?"  
"När då?"  
"Första gången så klart!" stönar James och tycker att Sirius är ovanligt trögfattad.  
"Jo, lite grann kanske", säger Sirius, gäspar och sträcker på sig – man blir trött av att ligga och gotta sig i värmen. "Men det gick bra ändå. Och du har ju lyckats behålla henne så här länge, så du är nog inte helt värdelös på sånt där heller."  
"Visste väl att jag kunde lita på ditt stöd", muttrar James.  
"Tänk om jag skulle ta betalt för all uppmuntran jag gett dig, James min vän, då skulle jag vara rik nu."  
"Säkerligen. Om bara din uppmuntran kunde vara till någon nytta också", tillägger han sarkastiskt.

I mitten av juni, när examensproven är avslutade, är det dags för läsårets sista Hogsmeadeutflykt. Vännerna styr stegen mot Tre Kvastar där de sitter och dricker honungsöl i över två timmar, pratar gamla minnen och funderar över framtiden. När några Slytherinelever kliver in genom dörren griper både Sirius och James sina trollstavar.  
"James", säger Lily varnande. "Bry dig inte om dom."  
"Om de så mycket som piper om att du är mugglarfö…"  
"Så gör du ingenting", fortsätter hon och lägger sin hand över hans. "Det ska inte bli någon duell här idag, och jag tror att madam Rosmerta håller med mig till hundra procent."  
"Jag tycker att det känns så sorgligt", säger Mary. "Att vi snart ska sluta", menar jag.  
"Var inte orolig, stumpan", säger Sirius. "Dumbledore låter dig nog komma tillbaka till hösten om det går åt skogen med dina betyg."  
"Och du är lika fjantig som vanligt", säger hon men inte utan att le.  
"Jag vet att du kommer att sakna mig", skrattar han och lägger en arm om henne.  
"Det är ju inte direkt så att vi aldrig kommer att ses igen", säger Lily. "Jag slår vad om att vi kommer att stöta ihop i Diagongränden eller i Hogsmeade stup i ett."  
"Och vem vet", säger Sirius och blinkar menande åt James. "Snart kanske en särskild händelse mellan två särskilda personer kommer att föra oss samman igen."  
"Och vad menar du med det om jag får fråga?" undrar James.  
"Kom igen, om ni inte gifter er inom ett år äter jag upp den där gräsliga slipsen Hagrid envisas med att ha på sig så fort det är fest. Vilket inte skulle vara så dumt egentligen, för då måste han skaffa en ny. En som inte är från 1943…"  
De andra skrattar.  
"Vad säger du, ska vi gå till Madam Puddifoots en sista gång?" James vänder sig mot Lily.  
"Det tycker jag verkligen. För att återuppleva gamla minnen, kanske?"

* * *

_Det närmar sig slutet..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

_All my loving_

En solig junidag är det till slut dags att lämna Hogwarts. De fyra marodörerna och Lily sitter tillsammans i en kupé på tåget till London. Sirius säger flera gånger under resans färd att det är skönt att skolan är över, men både James och Lily vet att han kommer sakna Hogwarts mer än han vill erkänna. Remus verkar riktigt nedstämd över att skolan är slut, medan Peter är mest nöjd av dem allihop. Han har ett helt liv framför sig utan en enda läxa eller några lektioner med tjatiga lärare och det kan han inte glädjas nog åt.  
James ligger med huvudet i Lilys knä och hon smeker honom över kinderna och drar fingrarna genom håret. Det är en speciell sak han tänker på men som han inte kan tala med de andra om. Sirius vet om det men ingen annan.  
Mary, Sarah och Hilary tittar in då och då. Det blir lite trångt i kupén men Hilary sparar in en plats när hon slår sig ner i Sirius knä. Det verkar han inte ha något emot.

När de skiljs åt på stationen några timmar senare dröjer det länge innan alla elever har lämnat perrongen. Först måste de säga hej då till varandra. Mary är ganska känslosam och kramar nästan varenda sjundeårselev, några av dem flera gånger.  
"Jag kommer att sakna er så mycket", säger hon och kramar om ett par flickor i Ravenclaw. "Och dig, Remus!" fortsätter hon och håller om honom också. "Tack för de här åren!"  
"Tack själv", säger han, ler generat och klappar henne lite tafatt på ryggen.  
"Jag hoppas att vi kan ses någon gång i sommar, allihop! Vi kan ha en Gryffindorfest!"

Det dröjer ett bra tag innan de skingras och beger sig hemåt. James, Lily och Sirius ger sig först av till Sankt Mungos för att hälsa på hans föräldrar innan de åker hem till familjens Potters bostad. Det har stått tomt ett tag och behöver städas.  
"Det ordnar vi med i morgon", säger Lily. "Nu ska vi väl äta något? Ska jag gå och köpa mat?"  
"Det kan jag göra", erbjuder sig Sirius med det samma och är halvvägs över tröskeln innan någon hinner protestera. "Ni ska få vara för er själva en stund."  
Han blinkar åt James när Lily inte ser, och försvinner ut. Så fort dörren stängts bakom honom stoppar James ner handen i fickan, plockar upp en ring och ställer sig på knä framför Lily. Hon tappar nästan hakan av förvåning.  
"Lily, jag älskar dig", börjar han.  
"Och jag dig, men snälla James, res på dig…"  
"Jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra utan dig", fortsätter han och tar hennes ena hand. "Vill du gifta dig med mig?"  
"Åh… åh, James!" utbrister hon.  
Han blir nästan rörd till tårar när hon svarar ja, och hon kan inte hejda glädjetårarna som väller fram ur hennes ögon.  
"Men hur fick du tag i ringen?" frågar hon.  
"Jag var i Hogsmeade förra veckan."  
"Det var inte hogsmeadehelg förra…"  
"Jag spatserade naturligtvis inte ut genom portarna", säger han. "Jag och Sirius smet iväg en kväll. Remus skulle hålla dig sysselsatt under tiden, minns du?"  
"Vet han om det här?"  
"Nej, bara Sirius. Jag har inte sagt det till någon annan. Inte till mamma eller pappa heller. Fast nu slår det mig att jag kanske borde pratat med din far först…"  
"Äsch, vi lever väl inte på 1800-talet heller", skrattar Lily och slår armarna om honom.

Efter en halvtimme kommer Sirius tillbaka med hämtmat från en mugglarrestaurang.  
"Gick det bra?" viskar han till James.  
"Ja."  
"Jag trodde väl det. Grattis, Tagghorn."  
De kramar om varandra och sedan går Sirius för att gratulera Lily.  
"Hade jag vetat att det här skulle ske hade jag förstås fixat lite festligare mat. Men nu får det duga med fish and chips…"  
"Du visste om det, Sirius", avbryter Lily.  
"Jo, okej", erkänner han. "Men det här var det enda jag hade pengar till. Och förresten visste jag ju inte att du skulle svara ja."  
De äter och går sedan för att röja undan det värsta i rummen de ska sova i.  
"Vi kanske skulle sovit på Den läckande kitteln istället", säger James.  
"Du är ju van att sova i ett stökigt rum."  
"Stökigt, ja, men inte svinkallt och instängt."  
Han öppnar fönstret och tänder i öppna spisen, byter lakan och sopar undan dammet från golvet. Sirius sysselsätter sig med samma sak på andra sidan väggen. Klockan hinner bli halv elva innan Lily är nöjd.  
"Resten tar vi i morgon. Jag går och borstar tänderna."  
"Det var ju just typiskt att vi skulle fira vår förlovning med att städa", säger han besviket.

Tillbaka från toaletten säger hon god natt till Sirius och sätter sig på James säng. Han går för att göra sig i ordning inför natten och återvänder en stund senare efter ett kort samtal med Sirius.  
"Lycka till", flinar vännen.  
"Och vad menar du med det, om jag får fråga?"  
"Du vet vad jag menar. Hon har inte kunnat slita blicken från dig på hela kvällen. Och kom ihåg vad jag sa, det är inte storleken på trollstaven som…"  
"Ja, jag vet… God natt."  
"Natti, natti Jamieponken. Förresten, kommer jag att behöva öronproppar?"  
James himlar med ögonen, går in på sitt eget rum och stänger dörren bakom sig. Lily ligger på magen i sängen och tittar på foton i ett gammalt slitet album. Hon fann det nere på bordet i vardagsrummet och tror att det har varit ganska väl använt under de långa terminerna när James föräldrar inte har kunnat träffa honom.  
"Hittar du något kul?"  
"Du var väldigt söt som liten, ska du veta." Hon visar upp en bild där han sitter på en bänk i Diagongränden och mumsar på en glass med inte mindre än fem kulor. Han ser ut att vara i treårsåldern och har vaniljglass över halva ansiktet.  
"Är jag inte det fortfarande?"  
"Jo. Men nu är du het också. Kom och lägg dig." Hon ler och sträcker ut handen mot honom.  
Han sätter sig på sängkanten och stryker henne över ryggen. Hon lägger undan albumet och tar tag i hans arm, drar honom till sig och håller honom hårt. Han är helt med på noterna.  
Tidigare har de inte gjort annat än hånglat med varandra men nu tycker de båda två att det är dags att gå vidare. Enda anledningen till att det inte blivit av tidigare har varit att de ville vänta tills de kom ifrån skolan.  
"Är det säkert att du vill?" frågar han och kysser henne samtidigt som han försöker få upp det där spännet i hennes behå.  
"Ja, jag vill", säger hon och koncentrerar sig på knapparna i hans skjorta. "Jag älskar dig, James."  
"Jag älskar dig också", svarar han och kysser henne allt ivrigare.  
Inom kort ligger de utan kläder tätt intill varandra under täcket. Han flätar samman sin ena hand med hennes och smeker henne över kinden med den andra. Det verkade mycket lättare när han föreställde sig detta i sin fantasi. När det väl gäller känns det plötsligt inte likadant.  
"Är det _säkert_ att du vill?" viskar han. "Jag kan vänta om du…"  
"Nej, här väntas inte mera", ler hon och lägger armarna om honom. "Var försiktig bara."  
Sirius som sover vägg i vägg med dem är finkänslig nog att inte banka i väggen när han hör deras kärleksljud. Efteråt somnar de varma och fulla av kärlek i varandras armar. Hennes ögon blänker av glädjetårar och han ser rent ut sagt hemsk ut i håret.

Lily och James stannar kvar länge i sängen dagen därpå. Sirius går iväg för att handla frukost och när han kommer hem vid halvtolvtiden och ser att de fortfarande inte klivit upp går han för att hämta dem. De kan inte sova bort hela dagen, hur nyförlovade de än må vara. Men inte sover de, de har legat vakna sedan klockan nio.  
Efter frukosten sätter de unga männen igång med städningen igen. Lily söker upp närmaste telefonkiosk och ringer hem till sin far. Han blir väldigt glad när han får höra att hon och James har förlovat sig.  
"Jag och James kommer hem och hälsar på så fort vi kan", lovar hon.  
"Det låter bra, min flicka. Jag har saknat dig."  
"Jag har saknat dig också, pappa."  
Hon lägger på luren och går hem till James igen. Han är i full gång med att putsa köksfönster.  
"En sådan duktig pojkvän jag har", säger hon glatt.  
"Fästman", rättar han. "Vad sa din pappa?"  
"Han blev glad och han vill att vi kommer och hälsar på snart. Var är Sirius?"  
"Jag vet inte, jag tror att han städar badrummet."  
De städar hela dagen och på kvällen går de ut och äter i Diagongränden. Efter en god middag på Den läckande kitteln tar de sig varsitt glas på puben innan de återvänder hem.

James träffar Petunia för första gången den sommaren. Hon hälsar kort och visar honom inget annat intresse över huvud taget. Lily skäms lite över sin systers beteende. När hon har träffat Vernon har hon i alla fall visat hyfs, även om hon tyckt att han är motbjudande. Det enda han kan prata om är pengar, som om det betyder allt.

En kväll går de tre vännerna ut på puben. Lily ser fram emot att träffa gamla skolkamrater igen och Sirius har inget emot att flirta med unga mugglardamer. De är väldigt nyfikna på honom, han har aldrig setts till i staden tidigare och dessutom ser han bra ut med de svarta ostyriga lockarna och det mystiska leendet. Han är omgiven av flickor hela kvällen och får dansa en hel del. James dansar bara med Lily. När de kommer hem vill han sova med det samma.  
"Ska du redan sova?" frågar hon och smeker honom retsamt över ryggen.  
"Jag hade tänkt det."  
"Vill du inte göra _något_ annat?"  
"Inte här."  
"Är du rädd att pappa ska höra?"  
"Jag vill inte att han ska tro att jag…"  
"Det går ju bra hemma hos dig", ler hon. "Kom igen, James! Det är bara att lägga en ljudisoleringsbesvärjelse över rummet om du är rädd att det ska höras."

Det är Lily som står för matlagningen den sommaren. James kulinariska färdigheter är inget att skryta med. Sirius däremot, är faktiskt mycket duktigare än Lily kunnat ana. Han gillar att experimentera med olika smaker. De har väldigt roligt där de står i köket och ordnar med middagen. James får ägna sig åt en sådan banal sak som att duka.

En vecka efter att ungdomarna lämnat skolan flyttas James föräldrar från Sankt Mungos till hemmet. De ville inte tillbringa sin sista tid på sjukhuset. Lily tycker att de ser ännu tunnare och svagare ut, trots att det bara har gått några dagar sedan hon senast såg dem. De ligger till sängs nästan hela tiden och måste få hjälp om de ska orka ta sig upp.

Några veckor in i juli anländer ungdomarnas FUTT-betyg. Lily sliter upp sitt kuvert och ser till sin glädje att hon har fått sex Utomordentligt och fyra Över förväntan. James har tre Un, fem Ön och två An. Sirius har fyra Un, ett Ö, tre An och två Dn.  
"Inga K eller B i alla fall", säger Sirius glatt och lägger betygspapperet åt sidan.  
Han fäster sig inte särskilt vid vad som står där men Lily är väldigt glad över sina betyg och går för att ringa sin far direkt. Han blir stolt, fast särskilt insatt i vad de olika ämnena innebär är han inte.  
"U i trollkonsthistoria!" utbrister James när han läser Lilys betyg. "Det var det värsta!"  
"Jag undrar hur det gick för Remus", säger Sirius.  
"Det får vi nog veta ikväll", säger Lily. "Han kommer vid femtiden."  
"Bra att han inte kommer vid sextiden. Då kanske ni hade varit upptagna", flinar Sirius.  
James svarar med att slänga en klick smör i håret på sin vän. Lily säger ingenting men hennes blossande kinder talar sitt tydliga språk.

Makarna Potter blir väldigt stolta över James och Sirius betyg. Det hade de förresten blivit även om de inte fått mer än Acceptabelt på allting.  
"Jag visste väl att det skulle gå bra för dig, pojken min", säger mrs Potter trött och smeker James över kinden.  
Han tar hennes hand och sitter med den i knäet en god stund.  
"Och en fin flicka har du fått tag på också. Var rädd om henne, James."  
"Det ska jag, mamma. Det ska jag verkligen", lovar han.  
Underläppen darrar och det hjälper inte att han gör vad han kan för att hon inte ska se det. Hon har alltid märkt om det varit något som står på tok.  
"Var inte ledsen, älskling. Vi finns kvar hos dig, bara inte på samma sätt."  
Hon somnar en stund och senare och James för att låta sig tröstas av Lily. Han fasar för dagen då hans föräldrar kommer att somna in helt och hållet. Personalen på Sankt Mungos har gjort vad de kan, nu är det bara att vänta…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Naturligtvis är det J. K. Rowling som äger dessa fantastiska karaktärer och ingen annan.

* * *

**Kapitel 20 **

_Hold me tight_

Lily pratar en del med mrs Potter den sommaren. Hon berättar historier från James barndom, hur han busade och levde vilde men spred glädje omkring sig bland alla han mötte. Han var inte gammal första gången han satt på en kvast och han bestämde sig tidigt för att bli en av spelarna i sitt elevhemslag. Mrs Potter berättar om Sirius också – hur han med tiden spenderade allt större tid av sommar- och julloven tillsammans med dem. Mrs Potter insåg ganska snart att det var något om inte stod rätt till hemma hos Sirius, men han ville aldrig tala om det och till slut frågade hon inte längre. Så en sommardag mellan femte och sjätte skolåret stod han utanför deras dörr med en väska över axeln och släpande på sin stora skolkoffert, alldeles genomblöt efter att ha gått i ösregnet hela vägen mellan barndomshemmet och familjen Potters hus.  
"Och sedan den dagen har jag nog sett Sirius som min andre son", säger hon. "Stackars pojk."  
En stund senare somnar hon och Lily går ner för att ordna med middagen. James föräldrar får sin mat serverad i sovrummet, men det är inte alltid de orkar äta särskilt mycket. James mår väldigt dåligt av att se dem tyna bort.

Två gånger i veckan kommer en botare från Sankt Mungos på hembesök. Han kan inte göra annat än konstatera att makarna Potter blir stadigt sämre. Något botemedel finns inte. Det enda de kan erbjudas är smärtlindring. De vill inte flytta tillbaka till sjukhuset, på den punkten är de mycket bestämda. James blir alltid lika nedstämt efter besöket och ser ut som sju svåra år i flera timmar. Sirius försvinner oftast iväg en stund för att få vara ifred.

En tidig morgon i början av augusti knackar Sirius på James sovrumsdörr. Lily drar på sig morgonrocken och går för att öppna. Han ser inte det minsta glad ut, med mörka skuggor under ögonen efter att ha vakat halva natten.  
"Har de…?" Hon vågar inte avsluta meningen.  
"Nej, men de är sämre. Mycket sämre. De frågar efter James, du måste väcka honom."  
"Vi kommer", säger hon. "Ska vi kalla på en botare?"  
"De kan ändå inget göra. Jag går in till dem så länge."  
Lily går tillbaka till sängen och lägger handen på James axel.  
"Älskling, vakna", säger hon.

Det ligger en spöklik tystnad över föräldrarnas sovrum. Det enda som hörs är deras andetag och en duvas kuttrande på balkongräcket. Sirius reser sig från stolen vid mr Potters sängbord och James sätter sig där istället. Hans mor har somnat om.  
"Kom närmare, min son", säger mr Potter och sträcker ut handen. James drar stolen närmare och lutar sig över sängen.  
"Det kommer att gå bra", fortsätter han. "Du kommer att klara dig fint."  
"Prata inte mer, pappa", ber James. "Vila istället."  
"Det är dags nu, James, jag har känt det länge. Det finns ingen anledning att kämpa emot."  
James vet att det är sant, men vill ändå protestera. Underläppen darrar våldsamt och han kramar om sin fars hand hårt.  
"Lycka till med allting och var försiktig." Dessa ord blir hans sista.  
Lily kliver fram och lägger en hand på James axel. Den skakar av tyst gråt.

Det är som om makarna Potter har bestämt sig för att lämna jordelivet tillsammans, för bara ett par timmar efter mr Potters bortgång är det dags för hans hustru. De tre ungdomarna turas om att vaka vid hennes säng hela förmiddagen. Över mr Potter har de lagt ett vitt lakan.  
"Mamma", piper James när hans mors sista andetag lämnat henne.  
Han begraver ansiktet i händerna och snyftar hjälplöst. Sirius gråter utan ett ljud, men tårarna rinner i strida strömmar nedför hans kinder. Lily biter sig i läppen för att inte börja stortjuta, och stryker James över ryggen med ena handen och håller Sirius hand med den andra.  
När han och Sirius lämnat rummet lägger hon mrs Potters händer över bröstet och rättar till täcket.  
"Jag lovar att ta hand om honom", viskar hon. "Honom _och_ Sirius…"

Det är tur att Lily är hos honom och Sirius under tiden och det är nog tur det, annars hade James varken ätit eller sovit. Han har varken mor- eller farföräldrar i livet, bara en gammal moster och hennes familj. Lily meddelar henne och hon lovar att komma så snart hon kan.  
Lily gör sitt bästa för att trösta James, med varierat resultat.  
"Såja, James", säger Lily och kramar om honom hårt. "Bara gråt, det hjälper…"  
"Vad vet du om det?" Han fräser till mer än han hade tänkt.  
"Ja, jag vet en hel del om det", säger hon sårat.  
"Förlåt", piper han.  
"Det är ingen fara, älskling. Jag förstår hur ledsen du är, men de har det bättre där de är nu, tro mig. Du såg ju hur dåligt de mådde."  
På hennes andra sida sitter Sirius, med huvudet lutat i händerna. Han är alldeles bedrövad över att hans reservföräldrar avlidit. Den enda som inte gråter är Lily. Någon måste visa sig stark mitt i eländet. Men hon har inte långt till tårarna och kommer förmodligen att brista i gråt så fort hon är för sig själv.  
"Kom här, vännen", säger hon och tar Sirius i famnen. "Du ska veta, att de som älskar dig aldrig lämnar dig."

Efter en stund går hon ut i köket för att koka lite te åt dem. Det kanske gör att de kan somna i alla fall. Hon tycker så obeskrivligt synd om dem, båda två. Själv har hon i alla fall sin far och sin syster kvar i livet. Visserligen tycker Petunia att hon är en riktig kuf, men hon lever i alla fall. Att förlora båda sina föräldrar på så kort tid… det enda som skulle kunna vara värre, skulle väl vara att förlora sina barn.  
"Drick det här", säger Lily och sätter två muggar med varm choklad framför James och Sirius.  
De dricker under tystnad. James har knappt sagt ett ord på hela dagen. Sirius har också varit ovanligt tyst. Remus kom förbi en stund, men han gjorde ingen framgång med att muntra upp dem, så han åkte hem efter en stund.  
"Vi får väl vänta och låta det sjunka in", sade han och kramade Lily hej då innan han gav sig av. "Hör av dig om du vill att jag ska komma tillbaka."

James gråter sig till sömns den första natten. Den andra gör han det inte. Han somnar i Lilys famn. Hon hällde lite sömnmedel i deras choklad, så att de skulle få sova någorlunda lugnt i alla fall. Hon är den som vaknar först dagen därpå, och går ner i köket för att ordna med frukost. Pojkarna åt så dåligt dagen innan, och först nu inser de hur hungriga de faktiskt är. James är tystlåten hela dagen och när hans moster kommer är det hon som sköter det mesta av planeringen kring begravningen.

Sirius håller tal på begravningen. Han pratar om mr och mrs Potter som om de vore hans föräldrar också.  
James och Sirius bär kistorna till graven med hjälp av ett par andra trollkarlar. Remus är också med på begravningen, men inte Peter. Han hade något han var tvungen att åka iväg på, som han inte ville prata om. Lily tycker att han gott kunde ha ställt upp för sina bästa vänner, men antar att han förmodligen hade en bra anledning att låta bli.  
Hon sitter mellan James och Sirius under ceremonin, med James hand i den ena och Sirius i den andra. Tårarna rinner nerför kinderna på dem alla tre.  
Begravningen avslutas med middag i hemmet och efter ett par timmar ger sig gästerna av. James står i dörren och tackar dem för att de kommit. Hans moster erbjuder sig att stanna kvar men han säger att det inte behövs. Både Lily och Sirius är ju där så han är inte ensam.  
"Säg bara till om det är något, James", säger hon och kramar om honom innan också hon lämnar huset.

Sirius ligger vägg i vägg med dem, och drar på munnen mitt i eländet när han hör vad vännerna håller på med i rummet intill. Han är ganska avundsjuk på Lily och James. Han skulle också bra gärna vilja ha någon som brydde sig om honom, och som han tyckte om lika mycket. Inte för att han har svårt att charma flickor, men det ska vara någon speciell, och så ska han lyckas behålla henne också.

* * *

Inte mycket kvar nu... Kommentera gärna!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling äger, som vanligt.

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

_I will_

I början av september flyttar Sirius ifrån familjen Potters hus. Han har ordnat en egen lägenhet med hjälp av pengar han har ärvt av sin farbror Alphard. Ryktesvägen får han höra att hans mor har strukit både honom och Alphard från det stora släktträdet där hemma på Grimaldiplan. Där hemma förresten, vad betyder det? Det enda ställe där han riktigt har känt sig hemma är hos James och hans föräldrar.  
"Då var vi ensamma", säger James när de gått och lagt sig den kvällen. Det är första natten då Sirius inte sover hos dem längre.  
"Det känns lite konstigt att han inte är här", säger Lily och lägger sig med huvudet på hans axel.  
"Jo, det har du rätt i. Men jag tror att han kände sig lite i vägen. Och han har pratat om en egen lägenhet ända sedan i vintras. Saknar du honom?"  
"Lite. Gör inte du?"  
"Jo. Men vet du, det har ju sina fördelat att vi är ensamma också", fortsätter han och blåser ut ljuset på nattduksbordet.  
"Jaså, vad menar du med det?" frågar hon och knäpper händerna bakom hans nacke.  
"Det vet du nog", ler han och kysser henne. "Ingen som hör oss. Ingen risk för att någon slår upp dörren och kommer in här klockan åtta på morgonen. Ingen som kommer med dumma kommentarer precis hela tiden."  
"Du har rätt. Bäst att vi tar tillvara på den här tiden. Sirius kanske får lust att flytta tillbaka", skrattar hon och rullar över honom.

När Sirius hälsar på två dagar senare kommer han åkande på en stor och vräkig motorcykel. Kromen blänker lång väg och det dova mullret får både en och annan motorintresserad karl att vända sig om och titta länge efter honom.  
"Vad är det för fel på att flyga på en kvast?" frågar James.  
"Den här _kan_ flyga, James! Efter vissa… hrm, åtgärder. Ska vi ta en tur?"  
"Vi väntar tills det blivit mörkt. Det är inte värt att reta upp ministeriet i onödan, eller vad säger du?"  
"Jag var kär i en pojke med motorcykel en gång", säger Lily.  
"Jaså? När då?" undrar James och tappar all tanke på att det inte är så lämpligt att ge sig ut och flyga på en motorcykel mitt på blanka förmiddagen. "Inte sedan vi blev tillsammans, hoppas jag."  
"Nej, det var det inte", skrattar hon. "Det var sommaren efter femte året. Och du behöver inte oroa dig, jag har kommit över honom helt och hållet", tillägger hon och stryker James över kinden.  
När kvällen kommer tar Sirius med sig först Lily och sedan James på en flygtur.  
"Tänk om mugglarna ser oss", säger hon, alldeles uppspelt av fnissighet. Och hon är inte den som tappar huvudet i först taget.  
"Äsch, de kanske tror att det är en sån där koptiheller."  
"Du menar en helikopter?"  
"Just precis en sån. Håll i dig nu." Han gasar hårt och hela maskinen lyfter från marken med ett vrål. Lily håller ännu hårdare runt hans mage och skriker förtjust när han gör en snäv vändning på femtio meters höjd. Hon är alldeles skakig i benen när de landar igen, men roligt var det. Medan Sirius tar med James på en åktur går hon in i huset och ordnar med te.

Lily stannar kvar i London även efter sommaren. Hon vill vara där James är. Mr Evans hade helst sett att hon bodde hemma hos honom ett tag och det vet hon om, så därför reser hon ofta hem och hälsar på. James följer oftast med. Hon vill inte att hennes far ska bo kvar ensam i hemstaden. Med Petunia i Surrey och hon själv i London bor han alldeles för långt bort. På den punkten är hon och Petunia överens. Petunia har inte möjlighet att fara och hälsa på sin far lika ofta som Lily, som kan transferera sig dit närhelst hon har lust. Mr Evans är dock ganska envis och har ingen större lust att flytta på sig. Petunia tröttnar på att tjata och till slut ger även Lily upp. Hon brukar resa till fadern en gång i veckan för att se till att han har mat i kylskåpet och att det är någorlunda städat i huset. Hon förstår inte varför han inte skaffar sig en lägenhet istället, det där huset är alldeles för stort för ett enpersonshushåll. Men nej, han är lika envis som sin yngsta dotter.  
I samma veva börjar James tala om bröllop. Han tycker att de ska gifta sig så snart som möjligt.  
"Inte visste jag att du var en sån romantiker", säger Lily med ett leende.  
"Tänk om du skulle bli med barn och vi inte är gifta."  
"Så farligt är det väl inte, James? Tycker du att jag har blivit tjock?" tillägger hon.  
"Såklart inte, du är lika smal som förr. Men tänk om! Din far skulle förmodligen köra över mig med bilen om jag gjorde dig med barn." Han ser ut som om det vore värt att leva i celibat fram till bröllopet. "Mamma hade också velat att vi gifte oss", fortsätter han.  
"Ja, inte mig emot. Men tycker du inte att vi är lite unga?"  
"Vi behöver inte göra det i morgon, det är inte det jag menar. Men till våren, kanske?"

Lilys vänner från skoltiden blir glada när de får höra om det stundande bröllopet och kommer gärna över för att hjälpa till med planeringen av den stora dagen. Allt planerande och diskuterande gör att James får lust att dra med sig Lily och gifta sig hemligt för att slippa allt tjat om olika klänningsmodeller, frisyrer och diskussioner om vilka fyllningar som passar bäst i en bröllopstårta. Han tar sin tillflykt hem till Sirius istället, och ber honom vara best man. Sirius tackar givetvis ja, på villkoret att han får ragga på vilken kvinnlig gäst han behagar.

Samtidigt som bröllopet närmar sig ökar oron bland trollkarlar och häxor i hela Storbritannien för var dag. Lord Voldemort blir allt starkare och vinner allt fler anhängare. Varje vecka står det i tidningen som försvunna och döda. James oroar sig för Lily, och börjar tvivla på om hon ens borde stanna kvar i landet. Kanske de borde vänta med att gifta sig.  
"Hur skulle du ha gjort?" frågar han Sirius.  
"Jag skulle gift mig med henne. Det spelar nog ingen roll för Voldemort och hans anhängare om ni är gifta eller inte, ni bor ju redan tillsammans och han lär vara ute lika mycket efter dig som efter henne sedan det kom ut att du är en av hans motståndare."  
"Finns det inget vi kan göra för att skydda henne? Jag bryr mig inte om ifall han hittar mig, men Lily… Jag klarar inte av att komma hem en dag och märka att hon har försvunnit utan att jag vet var hon är! Det är illa nog som det är nu, jag går på helspänn hela tiden och tror att det står dödsätare och lurar bakom vartenda hörn!"

Lily är också orolig, men hon vill inte fly landet som flera andra mugglarfödda redan har gjort. Hon vill vara där James är, punkt slut. Hon behöver honom och han behöver henne, och dessutom är de inte till någon större hjälp för Fenixorden ifall de sitter och trycker i ett gömställe i Sydamerika eller på någon annan avlägsen plats. För de är ordensmedlemmar nu. James kan inte bara sitta och se på hur Voldemort och hans anhängare beter sig och Lily vill också göra en insats. Inga utomstående vet om vad de gör de där mörka kvällarna när de beger sig till mötena med orden.

De gifter sig några månader senare, i april. Det blir inget jättestort bröllop, varken James eller Lily har någon stor släkt. Men vänner har de, och många av dem kommer på festen, liksom ett par lärare från skolan. Lily har en lång och ganska enkel vit klänning med långa spetsärmar. James blir som förstummad när han får se henne. Aldrig någonsin har han sett henne så vacker. Det har inte Sirius heller. Lilys far för henne fram till den väntande brudgummen. Han är alldeles till sig över att befinna sig bland så många trollkarlar och häxor. Som den ende mugglaren på hela kalaset blir han stup i ett ansatt med underliga frågor av nyfikna magiker.

Det blir en väldigt glad och trevlig kväll med mycket mat och dryck, dans och festande. De bjudna kan för en kort stund koppla bort tankarna på allt det onda som sker i landet. Sirius somnar framåt småtimmarna på en soffa med huvudet mot Remus axel efter ett okänt antal glas eldwhisky. Då har brudparet för länge sedan lämnat festen och begett sig till hemmet i huvudstaden.  
James, med Lily i famnen, snubblar nästan över tröskeln när han bär in henne i deras sovrum. Han är inte helt nykter, han heller.  
"Akta mig", fnissar hon och kysser honom på kinden.  
"Naturligtvis, älskling."  
Han släpper henne på sängen, låser dörren och drar för gardinerna, hjälper henne av med klänningen och drar sedan av sig sina egna kläder i rekordfart innan han kryper ner i sängen och tar henne i famnen. Han är så otroligt lycklig. Äntligen är hon hans på riktigt. När han har somnat drömmer han om när de träffades första gången på Hogwartsexpressen, hur hon till en början avskydde honom som pesten för att efter några år, som Sirius gärna säger – mot bättre vetande, gick med på att gå ut James. Inte trodde han då att de skulle gifta sig ett och ett halvt år senare…

* * *

Där var det nästan slut, kära läsare. Nästa gång är det dags för epilogen!


	22. Epilog

**Epilog**

31 juli 1980

"Är han inte det sötaste du har sett?" Lily viker undan fliken på den blåprickiga filten och stryker sin tre timmar gamle son över den mjuka kinden. Pojken har ärvt sin fars svarta hår, men vad han får för ögonfärg återstår att se. Än så länge är de lika blå som på flesta nyfödda.  
"Beror väl på vad man jämför med", svarar James. Han har inte väntat sig att sonen skulle vara så… röd. Eller så liten. "Han är ju pytteliten", tillägger han när Lily lägger över pojken i hans armar. Den små fingrarna sluter sig runt James lillfinger och kramar åt. Det går en våg av värme och kärlek genom den stolte barnafadern, och tårarna väller upp i ögonen. Han är så obeskrivligt glad över sin son och så tacksam över att allting gick bra. Frågan är om han eller Lily var mest orolig inför förlossningen, men den blev varken långvarig eller komplicerad. James moster hade kommit för att hjälpa till med barnafödseln och för att sköta hemmet medan Lily tar igen sig. James har den senaste tiden varit borta mycket och utfört ärenden åt Fenixorden, men det menar Lily att det får det vara slut med för ett tag framöver.  
"Jag vill att Sirius ska bli hans gudfar", säger James när sonen har somnat om i hans armar.  
"Varför inte Remus?"  
"Han får bli det åt nästa unge", ler James. "Vi måste bestämma namn åt honom också."  
"Jag tycker att han ska heta James i andranamn i alla fall."  
"Martin kanske? Eller Henry?"  
"Henry? Det låter som en gammal minister. Nej, Harry i sådana fall."  
"Harry James Potter", säger James och lyssnar till hur det låter. "Inte illa… Tycker du att han ska heta så?"  
"Det blir bra."  
"Lille Harry", viskar James och kysser sonens panna.  
"Vår lille Harry", säger Lily.

SLUT!

Och den här gången är det verkligen slut, tyvärr. Hoppas att ni har gillat den och att ni lämnar en liten kommentar!


End file.
